Vacaciones con la mafia
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Él es miembro de la familia mas famosa de la mafia, ella la hija de la mujer que los puede hundir, el decide secuestrarla, pero de verdad será un secuestro? o solo serán una vacaciones con la mafia?
1. Prologo

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

Prologo

Él es miembro de una de las familias más poderosas de la mafia, casinos, drogas y varios negocios mas son los que manejan, ella es hija de la mujer que los puede hundir.

La familia Potter era temida en varios ámbitos, James Potter era el jefe de esa familia y maneja uno de los grupos mas poderosos, su esposa Lily era una mujer que pocos conocían ya que James jamás dejaba que la vieran, y por lo regular cada mes estaba en alguna parte del mundo diferente, Harry es su hijo, él se estaba empezado a encargar de todo ya que su padre quería descansar un poco mas, el tenia una hermana pequeña llamada Pansy que vivía en Paris y estudiaba diseño de modas, por obvias razones ella estaba extremadamente protegida, al grado que en la escuela había personas que se encargaban de cuidarla que se hacían pasar por sus compañeros de clases.

Todo estaba de maravilla hasta que la muerte de Ethan Krum puso en riesgo a su familia y a la organización.


	2. Problemas

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno

* * *

**Problemas**

**HARRY POV**

**Las cosas se salieron de control y Krum esta muerto ****– ****dijo****McLaggen **

**Eres un imbécil- le grite**

**Que pasa Harry?- pregunto Draco mi hombre de confianza y guardaespaldas**

**Regresa de inmediato McLaggen y atente a las consecuencias- no le di tiempo de contestar nada y colgué**

**Que pasa?- volvió a preguntar Draco**

**Krum esta muerto – dije golpeado el escritorio con mi puño**

**Que hacemos?-**

**Tenemos que reunir a todos, pero antes de eso, quiero mandar a alguien a investigar el maldito pueblo donde estaba escondido Krum-**

**A quien vas a mandar?- pregunto mi amigo con duda**

**A Ginny Weasley- dije seguro**

**Quien es ella?**

**Una mujer que se encarga de la seguridad de mi hermana y es hermana de Ron**

**Confías en ella?-**

**Si completamente- conteste seguro**

**Así que esa misma noche llame a Ginny y le di las instrucciones de lo que necesitaba, sabia que era una mujer que podía conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera.**

**Ginny se puso en contacto conmigo en dos días y medio con detalle , todo lo que necesitaba saber, la hice regresar de inmediato, era hora de reunir a todas la organización para infórmales que los planes respecto a Krum habían cambiado.**


	3. La reunion

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno

* * *

LA REUNION

El día de la reunión, Ginny me entrego fotos de las personas que habían convivido con Krum el tiempo que estuvo escondido en ese pueblo, también logramos investigar que antes de ir a ese lugar, había viajado a Italia a contratar la caja de seguridad de un banco. Así que supusimos que ahí estarían las pruebas que podían destruirnos.

En la reunión estaban las personas mas importantes de la organización, empezando por mi padre que era la cabeza, también se encontraba Sirius Black que se encargaba de los casinos de Canada, Andrew Greengrass que se encargaba de los casinos y drogas en México, Oliver Wood se encargaba de la parte de estados unidos, cada quien con su hombre de confianza

Espero me tengan buenas noticias- dijo mi padre tranquilamente

Porqué esta reunión tan apresurada Harry- pregunto Sirius

Tuvimos unos problemas con Krum-

Que tipo de problemas?- pregunto mi padre

El imbécil de Cormac lo mato – dije molesto

QUE? – grito mi padre levantándose de su silla que se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa.

Tranquilo padre-Como tranquilo Harry, si ese imbécil le dio esas pruebas a alguien estamos perdidos lo sabes no?

Si pero ya sabemos quien las tiene y te prometo que las tendrás aquí en dos semanas- dije seriamente

Como puedes estar tan seguro?- pregunto Oliver

Porqué yo personalmente me encargare

Este problema ni siquiera debería de existir Harry – dijo Sirius gritándome

Si mal no recuerdo Krum también obtuvo información gracias a ti- contesto Draco parándose a mi lado

Pero era obligación de Harry detenerlo antes- dijo Remus el brazo derecho de Sirius

Piensas que no hice mi trabajo- le grite poniendo mi mano en mi pistola que se encontraba sobre la mesa

Pues si lo hubieras hecho nada de esto estaría pasado- me contesto Remus sacando su arma

BASTA- grito mi padre nuevamente de pie – guarden sus armas ahora – volvió a gritar

Remus y yo guardamos nuestras armas

Dejen de comportarse como unos ladrones de calle por dios, esta es la ultima vez que permito esto Harry te queda claro- pregunto mi padre

Si padre- conteste mirando a Remus

Y por favor Sirius controla a tu gente, no quiero tener que volver a repetirlo- advirtió mi padre mirando a Remus

Tranquilo amigo que no volverá a suceder- dijo Sirius

Perfecto, tienes dos semanas para entregarme las pruebas Harry, y espero que no halla derramamiento de sangre entendiste?-

Si padre, no te preocupes que no lo habrá.

La reunión término, y cada quien se fue a su destino, yo me fui a mi casa, donde había citado a Ginny y a Draco.

Que tienes planeado hacer? – pregunto Draco

Iremos a Devon con esa mujer que tiene la prueba – dije sirviéndome un brandi

Y por que estas tan seguro que nos las entregara- pregunto Ginny

Porqué secuestraremos a su hija – dijo riendo

Me parece perfecto, - dijo Draco brindando conmigo

Cuando nos iríamos?- pregunto Ginny

Mañana mismo, así que preparen todo, quiero que después de que tengamos a la hija de Granger el avión privado este listo, la traeremos aquí.

Cuando hablaras con esa mujer Granger?- pregunto Draco

Mañana cuando me digan que ya tienen a su hermoso retoño.

La verdad es que sabia que no había necesidad de secuestrar a la hija de esa mujer, pero desde que Ginny le mostro las fotos de ella, me obsesione con tenerla, y eso haría la tendría.

A la mañana siguiente, salimos muy temprano al pueblo de Devon, en el aeropuerto ya nos esperaba un mercedes negro con vidrios polarizados, en donde Draco y Ginny se encargarían de secuestrar a Hermione, mientras yo me iba en mi coche a hablar con su madre Jane Granger.

Cuando recibí la llamada de Draco diciéndome que tenían a Hermione, toque en la puerta de la casa de Jane.

Buenas tardes- dijo ella- le puedo ayudar en algo

Soy Harry Potter –

Que hace aquí?- pregunto asustada

Así que sabe quien soy- pegunte divertido

Ethan me hablo de usted- dijo con miedo

Puedo pasar, no creo que se muy cómodo que sus vecinos se enteren de nuestra conversación – dije cortes mente

Pase- dijo ella con la voz temblorosa

Pase a su casa, que era bastante simple, me senté en el sillón de su sala que se conformaba de dos sillones y ella se sentó frente a mí.

Que quiere de mi- dijo la mujer directamente

Ok seremos directos, quiero las pruebas que Krum tenia de nosotros – dijo sin rodeos

No sé de qué me habla- dijo la mujer con duda

Si lo sabe, y tiene dos semanas para ir por ellas a la caja de seguridad que Krum puso a su nombre en Italia, si no me las entrega yo le quitare a usted algo que ama mucho- dije con mas burla

A que se refiere?- pregunto ella levantándose del sofá

Saque un sobre de mi saco- aquí tiene el dinero para el viaje, si en dos semanas no regresa, no volverá a ver a su adorada Hermione- dije poniendo el sobre en la mesa

Maldito bastardo- grito ella intentando golpearme. Pero la detuve de los brazos

No lo intente señora, por que lo me haga a mi ahora se lo hare a su hija después, no lo olvide dos semanas – dije y Salí de ahí.

Me fui directo al aeropuerto, ya tenían a Hermione en el avión, ella también estaba enterada de quien Éramos nosotros.

Cuando subí al avión, ella no dejaba de insultar a Draco.

Que pasa?- pregunte

Que esta chica me ha dicho mas insultos en una hora que los que me han dicho en toda mi vida- dijo Draco

Maldito infeliz me vas a matar verdad?- pregunto ella parándose para golpearme-

Cálmate fierecilla- dije tomándola de las muñecas

Que me van a hacer?- pregunto tratando de calmarse

Nada, solo estarás de vacaciones dos semanas, cuando tu madre nos de lo que buscamos, volverás a su lado- dije sentándola

Me lo promete?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

Te lo prometo- dije secando una lágrima que se había derramado

Porqué a el si le crees y a mi no?- pregunto Draco como un niño chiquito

Porqué él es guapo -dijo Ginny riendo

Mira Herms, te puedo decir Herms verdad?- pregunte lo mas tiernamente que pude

Ella solo asintió

Te doy mi palabra que nada malo te va a pasar – dije tomándola de la mano

HERMIONE POV

Cuando Salí de la escuela, me sentía extraña, como observada, pero pensé que eran mis ideas, ese día no había podido llevar mi vieja coche por que no quiso encender en la mañana, así que decidí caminar un poco, cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba, intente gritar pero no pude ya que sentí algo en mi boca y mi nariz , después comencé a ver todo negro y no supe mas.

Cuando desperté estaba como en un avión, ahí estaba un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y tez muy blanca, con una mujer que era hermosa, de verdad era hermosa, delgada, pelirroja y de ojos cafes.

Quienes son ustedes?- pregunte asustada

Tranquila pequeña no te va a pasar nada- dijo la mujer

Mi familia no es de dinero si lo que quieren es un rescate por mí

No queremos dinero, sabemos que no lo tienes- dijo el hombre

Entonces que demonios quieren- grite

Algo que tu mama tiene que nos pertenece – dijo nuevamente el hombre

Ustedes son los que mataron a Ethan, son unos malditos infelices asesinos- dije intentando golpearlo pero el me detuvo de inmediato y me volvió a sentar

Con esa boquita comes niña?- pregunto el hombre

No estúpido me la quito para comer animal- conteste llena de sarcasmo

Valla que eres valiente- dijo la pelirroja riendo

Me van a matar verdad- dije tratando de contener las lagrimas

Te juro que no- dijo nuevamente el hombre

No te creo infeliz

Te lo prometo- dijo el seriamente

Si claro si te creyera, también creería que la luna es de queso estúpido- dije viéndolo fijamente

En ese momento subió un hombre que era guapísimo, perfecto, me quede atontada por un momento, hasta que el otro hombre me saco de mi hermosa alucinación.

Respira- dijo en tono de burla

Cállate estúpido- le respondí

Que pasa?-

Que esta chica me ha dicho mas insultos en una hora que los que me han dicho en toda mi vida- dijo el rubio

Me entro una rabia cuando me di cuenta que él era el jefe del que nos hablaba Ethan

Maldito infeliz me vas a matar verdad?- le grite parándome para golpearlo

Cálmate fierecilla- contesto tomándome de las muñecas

Que me van a hacer?- pregunte tratando de calmarme

Nada, solo estarás de vacaciones dos semanas, cuando tu madre nos de lo que buscamos, volverás a su lado- me dijo sentándome de nuevo

Me lo promete?- pregunte con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas

Te lo prometo- dijo secando con su mano una lágrima que me había traicionado y se había salido

Porqué a el si le crees y a mi no?- pregunto el rubio como si fuera un niño regañado

Porqué el es guapo -dijo la pelirroja

Mira Herms, te puedo decir Herms verdad?- pregunto, claro que si, pero que él podía decirme como se le diera la gana me dije mentalmente

Solo pude mover la cabeza de manera aprobatoria

Te doy mi palabra que nada malo te va a pasar – dijo tomándome de la mano, por dios hasta electricidad paso por mi cuerpo cuando me toco.

Me di cuenta realmente que estaba en un avión cuando, dijeron que nos abrocháramos los cinturones, yo no quería ni respirar ,estaba muerta de nervios, pero no de miedo , no se por qué Harry no me daba miedo, sabia que así se llamaba por que Ethan nos lo había dicho. La verdad es que ni siquiera me atrevía a preguntar a donde me llevaban.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, solo supe que habíamos llegado por que nos pidieron que volviéramos a abrochar nuestros cinturones por que íbamos a aterrizar.

Cuando bajamos del avión, una limosina nos esperaba, el me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a subir a la limosina, vi que sus amigos no venían con nosotros.

El rubio y la pelirroja no vienen con nosotros- pregunte tímidamente

No- dijo con una sonrisa que juro me paro el corazón- y por cierto creo que no me he presentado correctamente soy Harry Potter- dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa super sexy

Bueno pues tu a mi ya me conoces – claro tarada él sabe todo de ti me dije mentalmente

Y el rubio como tu lo llamas es Draco mi brazo derecho y la pelirroja es Ginny – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ahh pues como no se presentaron- dije disque molesta

Bueno pues si los insultaste todo el tiempo, pues nos les diste oportunidad – dijo con burla

A ella no la insulte nada mas a el- dije en mi defensa

Me parece bien- dijo riendo

A donde me llevas?- valla por fin preguntas dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza

A mi casa- dijo serio

Ahh – fue el único sonido que salió de mí

Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio, hasta que llegamos a una hermosa mansión, la verdad es que quede impresionada, cuando entramos, quede aun mas atontada por dentro era hermosa, parecía que era un casa de cuento.

Ven- dijo tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndome a la parte de arriba

Entramos a una hermosa habitación, la cama era enorme, esa cama no cabía ni en la sala de mi casa, tenía un edredón blanco, que daban ganas de correr y brincar sobre la cama.

Aquí vas a dormir- dijo susurrándome al oído, eso hizo que dejara de respirar otra vez

No tengo ropa- dije intentando alejarme de el

Por mi puedes dormir desnuda- dijo con voz ronca

Ja ja que gracioso- respondí nerviosa

Tranquila – dijo en tono de burla, se acercó a un cajón y saco una playera blanca – ponte esto – dijo extendiéndomela – el baño esta ahí

Gracias- dije metiéndome de inmediato al baño

Cuando estuve sola en el baño, me senté en el piso trate de calmarme lo mas posible , tenia que acomodar mis ideas lo mas posible, tenia que hacerme a la idea que Harry era el malo de la película, y que yo estaba aquí secuestrada, aunque había una estúpida vocecita en mi cabeza , que me decía que lo único malo que me haría seria causarme un infarto , cada vez que me sonreía , pero tenia que callar a esa vocecita que me confundía mas, tome aire suficiente, me levante y no pude resistirme a tomar un baño, eso me calmaría y haría que pensara con mas claridad, cuando Salí de bañarme me puse la playera que él me había dado, me quedaba muy chica, estaba segura que al ni siquiera le entraba, en estos momentos odiaba no soportar dormir con sujetador , y precisamente hoy me había puesto la tanga mas diminuta que había encontrado, esta tanga a nada era lo mismo, me vi en el espejo y jale la playera un poco hacia abajo a ver si se hacia un poco grande , pero no, me imagine que el ya no estaría en la habitación, así que Salí del baño despreocupadamente .

Pero oh sorpresa, el definitivamente me quería matar, estaba ahí parado, viendo no sé que cosa ni me importaba, sin playera solo con un pantalón negro que me imagine era su pijama que se quedaba en sus hermosas caderas afiladas, cuando volteo a verme, sentí que ahora si moría, tenia un pecho hermosamente adornado con unos pectorales perfectos y un abdomen trabajado como si se lo hubieran hecho a mano, confirmado él era un dios.

Estas bien?- pregunto acercándose a mi

Trague en seco y logre responder – si- bastante mal pero lo logre

Estas roja- dijo divertido

Es que tengo calor- dije rápidamente

Puedes quitarte todo- dijo aun mas cerca de mi

No gracias, - conteste nerviosamente- bueno pues ya me voy a dormir así que buenas noches- dije esperando que se fuera

Claro acuéstate, en un momento voy- dijo volteándose a ver no que cosa nuevamente pero me quede en shock , como que en un momento viene, digo si esta hermoso, y si es un dios, pero yo en mi vida he dormido con un hombre, bueno ni siquiera he besado a uno

Perdón?- pregunte con la esperanza de haber oído mal

Que en un momento voy a acostarme – repitió tranquilamente

Conmigo? – pregunte como retrasada

Pues esa es mi cama- dijo señalándola- así que acuéstate y en un momento voy ok- dijo levantando la ceja

Pero- intente decir, pero el me interrumpió.

Tranquila que no te hare nada ok, esta noche tienes que descansar, mañana tendrás un día agitado- no supe en que momento ya me tenia en la cama, no podía creer que cuando él hablaba el mundo se me detuviera, por dios tenia que concentrarme y recordar que él era el malo.

Sin decir nada mas ,me acosté, lo mas pegada a la orilla, pasaron como 15 minutos cuando sentí su cuerpo en la cama, y al siguiente instante su brazo rodeaba mi cintura, me quede quieta no quería ni respirar, así que intente tranquilizarme pero no podía, y él lo sintió.

Tranquila Herms, no pasara nada- susurro en mi oído, nuevamente me quede callada y cerré mis ojos, tenia que intentar dormir.


	4. Secuestrada

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno

* * *

HARRY POV

En la mañana que desperté me sentí como hace mucho no me sentía, tranquilo, Herms tenia su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras yo la abrazaba con un brazo y nuestras piernas estaban enredadas, sentir su aroma , la suavidad de su piel, me provoco una erección instantánea, pero no quería apresúrame con ella quería que todo fuera lento, sabia que virgen y era la primera vez que estaría con una, así que con ella tendría mas atenciones que con mis demás "amigas" por así llamarlas.

Ella comenzó a moverse así que sabia que en cualquier momento despertaría, cerré mis ojos para que pensara que estaba dormido, y de hecho a los pocos minutos despertó.

Buenos días mi Ángel- dijo ella

Ángel? Me causo ternura que me llamara así, me sentí bien, después sentí como se alejaba de mí, pero yo no quería así que "desperté" y la jale nuevamente a mi lado

Bueno días fierecilla- dije

Hola- dijo poniéndose roja de inmediato

Como dormiste? – pregunte abrazándola de nuevo

Bien gracias- contesto sin moverse un milímetro

Porqué no te bañas, desayunamos y salimos, te parece?

Si claro, dijo sin mirarme a los ojos

Ella de inmediato se levanto y se metió al baño, yo también me levante y me fui al baño de una de las habitaciones de visitas, me di una larga ducha de agua fría, cuando Salí llame a Ginny por que necesitaba que me acompañara a comprarle un guardarropa a Hermione y yo no sabia nada de eso, y Pansy estaba muy lejos, Ginny de inmediato acepto, cuando Hermione ya había tardado mucho en bajar a desayunar , cuando pensaba en ir a buscarla ella apareció.

Lo siento- dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo

Que tienes, por que tardaste tanto?

Es que me perdí- dijo con pena, eso causo que yo riera

No te rías, no es mi culpa que tu casa sea tan grande y no halla letreros indicando el camino- dijo molesta

Perdón, tienes razón tenia que decirte donde estaba el comedor lo siento- me disculpe sinceramente solo que se veía tan tierna y jamás había conocido a nadie que se perdiera en una casa

Anda vamos a desayunar que Ginny no tarda en llagar- le indique donde tenía que sentarse

Durante el desayuno puede platicar un poco más con ella.

Y dime te gusta Devon?- pregunte

Pues no conozco muchos lugares para poder decirte si me gusta o no- dijo

Cuantos años tienes Herms?- pregunte sabiendo la respuesta

17 y tu?

26 – conteste con miedo a que le molestara mi edad

Yo en septiembre cumplo los 18- dijo emocionada

Le iba a preguntar que quería de regalo cuando llego Ginny

Buenos días- dijo Ginny

Buenos días, dijimos Hermione y yo al mismo tiempo

Lista?- le pregunto Ginny a Hermione

Lista para que? – pregunto con miedo en los ojos

Vamos a ir de compras- dijo ella emocionada

De compras para que?- pregunto Hermione frunciendo el ceño

Porqué hoy en la noche vamos a salir – interviene yo

A donde?- pregunto Hermione

Me gire a ver a Ginny – al Minuet- respondí

Valla – dijo Ginny

Valla que? Pregunto Hermione con curiosidad

Que de verdad te quieren consentir- dijo Ginny a lo que Hermione se sonrojo

Ten Ginny- le dije extendiéndole una tarjeta de crédito- espero gasten hasta reventarla- le dije

Tranquilo que no hace falta que lo digas – dijo ella levantando a Hermione

Tu no vienes?-pregunto

No tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero comeremos juntos lo prometo.-

Vámonos- dijo Ginny jalando a Hermione.

Sabia que Ginny, le daría ciertos consejos a Hermione, por lo menos ya sabia que yo le gustaba, asi que esta noche la conquistaría completamente.

HERMIONE POV

Ginny me jalo casi hasta la salida, cuando vi un hermoso, auto convertible plateado. Ella me indico que me subiera, así lo hice, ella me daba mas miedo que el rubio.

Bueno y adonde vamos?- pregunte

A todas las tiendas de Londres- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Me percate que alguien nos venia siguiendo y se lo dije

Creo que nos vienen siguiendo – dije asustada

Lo se- contesto tranquilamente

Como que lo sabes, vamos a regresar no nos vallan a querer secuestrar – dije como si yo no

estuviera secuestrada ya

Cálmate- dijo ella riendo

Como cálmate, digo no seria muy buen que me secuestraran de mis secuestradores – dije molesta

Ella solo se rio

No te rías, no es gracioso- dije molesta

Cálmate, ellos no te quieren secuestrar, es la gente que Harry mando para cuidarte- dijo tranquilamente

Cuidarme?- pregunte con duda

Mira no estas secuestrada, digo que secuestrador manda a su victima de compras y le dice que agote la tarjeta eh- dijo divertida

Yo no pude decir nada mas , la verdad es que, me gustaba como me trataba Harry, era dulce, pero él era el malo, que había matado a Ethan, que bueno Ethan no había sido un santo y también había andado en negocios turbios, por eso había ido a refugiase a Devon, estaba confundida, Ethan siempre había dicho que Harry era un hombre despiadado pero yo no lo veía así, y no por como era físicamente, sus ojos me lo decían, tenia una alma muy transparente, que bueno todo depende del cristal con que se mire, y mi cristal se empañaba mucho cuando estaba con el.

Llegamos- dijo Ginny emocionada

Estábamos en una calle de nombre Old Bond Street, y había tiendas de marcas reconocidas por todos lados, wow esto solo lo había visto en las películas, la verdad es que no sabia que demonios hacíamos aquí.

Ven- dijo Ginny que ya se había bajado del auto

Que hacemos aquí?

De compras ya te lo dije- repitió

Pero aquí es muy caro – dije reconociendo marcas como channel , Armani y otras mas

Y?- pregunto

Pues que no quiero que gastes mucho en mi

Tranquila ok – dijo bajándome del auto y arrastrándome a una tienda.

No se cuantas horas pasamos en las tiendas, lo único que sabia es que mis pies estaban molidos, me había hecho probarme no se cuanta ropa, alguna que de verdad era demasiado cara par tan poca tela que tenia, después hizo que compráramos zapatos, como para no repetir par en un año, de verdad que ella se había tomando enserio lo de reventar la tarjeta, la verdad es que estaba molida, y por alguna extraña razón yo ya quería estar con Harry, entramos a joyerías y a mil lados, pero mi muerte fue cuando entramos a una tienda de VICTORIA´S SECRET , y valla que ella disfrutaba con mi sonrojo, pero es que escogía cada cosa que nada mas de imaginarme dentro de ellas me daba pena, lo mas tapado que me compro, fue un disque camisón blanco, que llegaba apenas debajo de mis nalgas, totalmente transparenten y que se usaba con tanga ,por dios eso era lo mas tapado?. Yo quería escoger conjuntos mas sencillos, de pantalón que se encontraban ahí, pero cada vez que escogía uno ella me lo quitaba

Ginny y si mejor duermo desnuda, digo es lo mismo que si me pongo esto- dije levantando el conjunto blanco

Claro que no, le quitas el chiste?- dijo ella escogiendo un negro que daba miedo

Chiste a que?

Olvídalo Hermione- contesto y siguió viendo más conjuntos

Me compro tangas de todos los colores que había a juego con los brassieres, era difícil seguirle el ritmo, que muchas de la tangas era mas bien dos hilos, pero ella no me dejaba refutar nada, después de casi cuatro horas, 13 cajas de zapatos, 8 bolsas de victoria secret llenas, 6 porta vestidos, dos bolsas de cosméticos de Elizabeth arden y chanel y no se cuantos perfumes, mi cuerpo pedía un descanso, se lo iba a sugerir cuando su celular sonó, ella contesto no que le dijeron, que solo respondió un ok en15 minutos y colgó.

Vámonos dijo con una gran sonrisa

A donde'- pregunte

A comer con Harry- respondió

No van a caber todas estas bolsas en tu auto – le comente

Ya lo se – dijo levantando la mano

Las personas que nos habían estado siguiendo se acercaron, ella les dio las bolsas, y dijo que las llevaran a la casa de Harry, ellos no dijeron nada de inmediato tomaron las bolsas y se fueron, nos subimos a su auto y nos fuimos

Donde vamos a comer?- pregunte

En el restaurante de la familia Potter–

Ahh- dijo como si yo supiera cual es el famoso restaurante la familia

Es de comida italiana te va a encantar- agrego notando que me había dejado igual

Ok- fue lo único que dije, cuando llegamos, de inmediato se acercaron dos hombre al auto, los cuales me sacaron un susto de muerte, unos de ellos se me quedo viendo con curiosidad

Esta bien señorita- pregunto abriendo la puerta del auto

Aja- fue lo respondí, genial Hermione ahora es confirmado no nada mas respondes como retrasada era una me dije internamente

Tranquila ellos son la seguridad del restaurante – dijo Ginny tomándome de la mano

Ahh- deja de hacer solo sonido me dije internamente

Cuando entramos nos dirigimos a una parte privada del restaurante, donde estaba Harry con el rubio ósea Draco.

Hola señoritas- dijo mi Ángel acercándose a mi

Buenas tardes- respondí

Que tal las compras- pregunto besando mi mejilla, a lo que mi pulso se aceleró como nunca

Hermione no es una mujer normal – dijo Ginny

Claro que soy normal, que no me gusten comprar como loca compulsiva no es lo mismo- dije en mi defensa mientras Harry me sentaba junto a el

Una mujer que no le gusten las compras eso es nuevo – dijo Draco

La verdad es que si, cada vez me gusta mas dijo- Harry en mi oído

Jaja- salió una risa tonta, no es posible dije mentalmente

Bueno pero no te arrepentirás cuando la veas esta noche- dijo Ginny

Con lo que se ponga se ve hermosa- dijo Harry poniendo una mano en mi pierna ,por dios este hombre iba a hacer que yo le suplicara que me tocara .

La comida pasó de los más tranquila, Harry me dijo que Ginny me llevaría a la casa que el tenia asuntos que atender, que estuviera lista a las 8:00 porque teníamos reservación a las 8:30

Nos despedimos , pero el me dio un corto beso en los labios apenas un toque, que detuvo mi corazón por segundos, mi primer beso dije internamente, Ginny se dio cuenta que lo veía seguramente como una idiota y me jalo fuera del restaurante, cuando ya nos dirigíamos a la casa de Harry

Te tiene loca verdad?

No?- conteste por reflejo

Si y yo soy virgen- dijo riendo

Pues yo si- le confesé

Lo se- me respondió

Como lo sabes?- pregunte curiosa

Porqué te quedaste como tonta ahorita que te dio un beso – dijo como si fuera obvio

Él se habrá dado cuenta? Pregunte nerviosa

Lo mas seguro –

Y que hago? – no sabia por que pero sentí que ella podía confiar

Déjate llevar, la vida solo se vive una vez y en un mundo como el de Harry se vive cada día como si fuera el ultimo- me confeso

El me gusta mucho, pero una parte de mi cerebro me dice que él es el malo y la otra me dice que no – dije confundida

Mira sé que nos tachan de ser los malos del mundo, pero a pesar de que no hacemos cosas muy legales, sabes a cuantas familias mantiene Harry, si que casi nadie sepa, con dinero limpio, o por ejemplo que James, tiene un hospital donde toda la atención es gratuita y eso también es con dinero limpio,- me conto Ginny.

Y si son bueno por que mejor no se dedican a otra cosa- pregunte

Porqué no es tan fácil Hermione, una vez que estas en esto no es sencillo salir o más bien diría imposible- dijo seria

Ayúdame- le dije

A que?- pregunto con duda

Quiero que Harry me vea linda esta noche – dije

Perfecto- dijo emocionada


	5. Italiano

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

HERMIONE POV

La verdad es que me había ayudado mucho hablar con Ginny, era verdad Harry no era malo, si lo fuera hubiera matado a mi madre y a mi, y se hubiera olvidado de todo, me trataba con delicadeza aunque sospechaba sus intenciones, pero las mías no eran muy diferentes a las de él.

Después de estar casi dos horas sentada frente al espejo me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido ayuda a Ginny, no se cuantos tratamiento de belleza me puso, me pinto las uñas, me puso mascarillas y no que tanto hacia en mi cabello.

Ya eran 7:30 cuando Ginny me dijo que vestido ponerme, era un azul totalmente pegado a mi cuerpo, tenia un escote en forma de corazon, también había dejado unas zapatillas de aguja, de tiras del mismo color, que Ginny no entendía el significado de ( puedo matarme con zapatillas) pensé que había dejado muy clara esa parte, pero el parecer no, así que sin mas remedio me puse esas, parecía potro recién nacido, mis pobres piernas no podían caminar sin temblar y tambalearse pero bueno todo por Harry.

Ginny entro a la habitación.

Te ves hermosa- dijo sonriente

Lo dudo, pero bueno - conteste sabiendo que ella solo quería ser amable

No Hermione de verdad te ves muy hermosa, ya veras que cara pone Harry cuando te vea- dijo tomándome del brazo para salir de la habitación

Atravesamos el pasillo, con lentitud al parecer Ginny tenía la idea de que yo tenía que hacer esperar a Harry un poco, así que me dio unos consejos.

Mira Hermione, sé que él te gusta, pero no por eso le vas a dar todo lo que él quiera a la hora que él quiera ok?- pregunto como si me estuviera dando clases.

A que te refieres Ginny?- la verdad es que no entendí muy bien a que se refería con lo que el quisiera

Hermione, Harry quiere acostarse contigo, y solo si tu quieres debes hacerlo, pero no por que estés presionada, o tengas miedo de él, el jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras, pero no por eso no va a tratar de persuadirte entiendes?

Si Ginny, pero no se quien te dijo a ti que yo no quiero persuadirlo al el- conteste sonriente

Mira yo sé que él es encantador, pero ten en cuenta que él no es hombre de una sola mujer, vamos no dudo ni tantito que hoy se encuentren a una de sus múltiples amigas.

Que intentas decirme Ginny?

Que me caes bien, y que creo que eres una chica sensata, y que no quiero que te lastimen – dijo dándome un tierno abrazo.

Gracias – fue lo único que pude decir

Caminos el resto del pasillo y llegamos a las escaleras, yo me tome del barandal para no matarme, sabia que podía pasar sobretodo con los tacones de aguja que traía, él estaba parado el final de la escalera, cuando giro para verme no dijo nada, su mirada era hermosa, me miraba fijamente, baje despacio y no por hacerlo esperar si no para no llegar rodando, cuando llegue a su lado me extendió su mano para que yo le diera la mía.

Nos vamos?- pregunto con voz ronca

Que tal me veo?- digo después de dos horas sentada frente al espejo y traer zapatos que puedan matarme por lo menos merecía saber si le gustaba como me veía

Hermosa como siempre- contesto tomándome de la cintura

Gracias. Conteste sonrojándome

Esta noche seré le envidia de todos- dijo dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla

No veo por qué- conteste con el corazón en las rodillas.

Porqué llevo conmigo a la mujer mas hermosa- dijo estrechándome contra el

De verdad crees que soy bonita?- pregunte

No bonita no eres, eres hermosa- contesto regalándome una de esas sonrisas que casi me provocan coma de lo sexy que son.

Anda vámonos – dijo llevándome por la cintura

No subimos de nuevo a su lujosa limosina , durante el todo el trayecto no dijimos ninguna palabra, todo lo decíamos con miradas, el besaba mi mano, y claro yo me sonrojaba, no podía creer que en dos días de habernos conocido el hiciera que todo mi mundo se volteara al revés, ahora creo en las palabras que algún día me dijo mi padre, EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA EXISTE ASI ME ENAMORE DE TU MADRE, siempre creí que eso solo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas, aunque pensándolo bien el mío era uno solo que era un cuento de mafias.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, de inmediato nos dieron una mesa, me di cuenta que mas de una nos miraba, me imagine que era por que creían que como era posible que una chica tan ordinaria como yo viniera con un dios como Harry, pero después vinieron a mi mente las palabras de Ginny

Mira yo sé que él es encantador, pero ten en cuenta que él no es hombre de una sola mujer, vamos no dudo ni tantito que hoy se encuentren a una de sus múltiples amigas.

A lo mejor, algunas de las mujeres que nos estaban observando eran antiguas amiguitas de Harry y ese pensamiento hizo que mi sangre hirviera de rabia, y me dieran ganas de dejar calvas y chimuelas a más de una.

Nos sentamos en una mesa en medio del restaurante, parecía que Harry quería que todo mundo nos viera, eso me hizo pensar que a lo mejor quería darle celos a alguna tipeja conmigo, que la verdad era absurdo, ya que siendo honesta conmigo mismo aunque me doliera varias mujeres que se encontraban ahí eran demasiado hermosas.

Que tienes?- pregunto levantando una ceja

Nada- conteste seria

Y por que estas enojada?-

No estoy enojada- conteste enojada, claro Hermione no estas enojada y casi te le vas a la yugular se discreta me dije mentalmente.

Que bueno que no estas enojada, IMAGINATE cuando lo estés- dijo burlándose

No te burles de mi- dije frunciendo el ceño

No me burlo pequeña, solo que no se por qué estas enojada – dijo tomándome de la mano

Cuantas de tus amiguitas ahí aquí?- pregunte con rabia

Es eso? Pregunto y soltó una carcajada

Harry no te rías de mi- dije apretando la mandíbula

No hermosa no me rio de ti, me da risa que sientas celos de estas mujeres que no tienen ni la mitad de tu belleza – dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente para mi ritmo cardiaco.

No te creo- dije con voz nerviosa

Te puedo asegurar que ninguna de mi amiguitas como las llamas tu, han tenido tanta atención de mi parte – me aseguro

Y yo por qué si?- pregunte volteando mi cara para quedar frente a la suya

Porqué me encantas- contesto rosando sus labios con los míos

Eso hizo que de verdad mi cuerpo se sintiera como gelatina, el seguía acariciando mis labios con los suyos, estábamos en nuestra burbuja cuando una voz masculina nos interrumpió

Desean ordenar?- pregunto y yo quería ordenarle que desapareciera pero del planeta por habernos interrumpido

Si un Lacryma Christi (1)– dijo sin voltear a ver al camarero

Cuando el mesero se fue – que es eso?- pregunte no quería verme muy ignórate delante de la gente con que Harry lo supiera era mas que suficiente

Un vino Italiano exquisito- contesto

Yo no tomo vino, me marea- le conté

No te preocupes yo te cuidare- dijo soplando en mi oído, eso hizo que cada vello de mi cuerpo, se erizara por completo

Ok- valla Hermione vas a empezar con solo sonidos, me reprendí internamente

El mesero regreso a la mesa con la botella, le dio a Harry un poco en una copa, y después hizo un gesto de aprobación y después lo sirvió, no entendía este mundo de gente rica, yo por eso ni hablaba, siempre dicen calladita te ves mas bonita.

Vuoi ordinare? (2) – que? Que Dijo? No entendí nada, que no puede hablar en español? , digo por el acento vi que era Italiano, pero yo me quede calladita y Harry hablo en el mismo idioma que el nuevo mesero que nos estaba atendiendo

portami un vassoio di formaggi e un pollo in camera miele (3) - contesto como si ese fuera su idioma natal

portarla in questo momento- (4)dijo el mesero y se fue

De que me perdí?- le pregunte

Perdón?- dijo el

Si que de que hablaban, perdón pero no toda la gente habla el Italiano como tu verdad?- dije justificando mi ignorancia

Solo ordene la cena, una charola de quesos para el vino y un pollo en sala de miel, que sé que te encantara- dijo dulcemente

Ahh – deja de hacer ruidos Hermione me grite mentalmente

La cena transcurrió tranquila, entre bromas que Harry me hacia, o me contaba anécdotas de alguno de sus viajes, el era un hombre muy interesante.

Bueno yo ya te conté mucho de mi ahora tu cuéntame algo de ti?- dijo cuando pidió otra botella de vino

Pues que te puedo decir, soy de Berks, mi padre era policía y murió cuando yo tenia 12 años, estudio la preparatoria, que mas quieres que te cuente, no hay nada relevante en mi vida.

Tienes novio?-

No nunca he tenido- dije bajando la mirada

Eso me encanta- contesto con una sonrisa

Porqué?- pregunte con duda

Yo me entiendo – fue lo único que me dijo.

La verdad es que no supe en que momento, ya casi nos habíamos acabado la segunda botella de vino, bueno mas el que yo, cuando una tipa, de cabello rubio y cuerpo de modelo, son un vestido rojo que marcaba se marcaba mas que las carreteras de Mónaco se acercó a nuestra mesa

Harry che sorpresa vederti qui (5)- dijo con una sonrisa estúpida besando a Harry en amabas mejillas no en una sola, si no en las dos, valla que todo mundo habla Italiano nota mental (aprender Italiano)

Hola Daphne deja te presento a Hermione Granger- dijo Harry levantándose de la silla como todo un caballero

Mucho gusto - dije hipócritamente

peccato che non possa dire lo stesso (6)- no sé que demonios dijo pero por la cara de Harry no fue nada bueno así que yo también me puse seria.

Daphne non essere scortese non farmi smettere di essere un signore con voi (7) – le contesto Harry – valla ahora este también me va ignorar y se va a poner ha hablar con la rubia esta, pensé molesta

Si me disculpan voy al tocador- dije con toda la rabia que tenia

En el baño me dieron unas ganas inmensas de llorar me di cuenta que Harry jamás se fijaría en mi enserio, yo no pertenezco a su mundo y no por que el fuera de la mafia.

HARRY POV

Después de que Hermione fue al baño, yo me quede solo con Daphne

Porqué demonios eres tan antipática?- le pregunte molesto

Soy antipática solo porque hablo Italiano? Pregunto con burla

Sabes muy bien a que me refiero- le dije

Por dios Harry es una chiquilla simple no veo por qué te molestas- dijo pasando sus manos por mi cuello

Por lo menos ella es una dama- le dije mientras quitaba sus manos de mi.

Me estas ofendiendo Harry- dijo en tono indignado

Porqué si es la verdad – dije en tono inocente

Esta bien Harry, te la pasare por esta vez , cuando te hartes de tu juguete nuevo y vuelvas a buscarme veras la dama que soy – dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

Cuando Hermione regreso, se veía muy molesta, y tenia razón, le habíamos faltado al respeto los dos.

Estas bien?- le pregunte cuando la ayude a sentarse

Si- contesto cortante

Quieres que nos vallamos?- pregunte con duda

Como quieras- me contesto sin siquiera mirarme

No dije nada mas y pedí la cuenta, cuando salíamos del restaurante quise pasar mi brazo por su cintura pero ella se movió para que no lo hiciera, de verdad estaba molesta, y sabia que con ella no era como con las demás de fácil en contentarla, así que me las tendría que ingeniar, estábamos listos para subir a la limosina cuando el peor de mis enemigos me llamo.

Potter que sorpresa- dijo con asco

Theo la sorpresa es mía- conteste con el mismo asco

Porqué mi estimado si yo frecuento mucho este lugar- dijo en burla

Porqué pensé que te seguías escondiendo- conteste, no se en que momento Draco ya estaba junto a mi y el perro faldero de Theo Blaize junto a Theo

Valla veo que tu temperamento no cambia- dijo el muy idiota

Ya lo sabes- conteste poniendo mi mano de forma que pudiera sacar la pistola rápidamente

Veo que tienes una nueva amiguita- dijo el idiota viendo a Hermione, que estaba asustada

No te metas con ella- dije tensando la mandíbula

Que poco compartido eres con tus bocadillo, que por lo que se ve este esta delicioso, - dijo mirando a Hermione de una forma lujuriosa, que no aguante mas y saque la pistola, Draco me imito, al igual que Blaize protegiendo a Theo

Acércate a ella y eres hombre muerto –

Hermione estaba realmente asustada

Entra al auto Hermione- le dijo Draco, ella obedeció de inmediato

Tranquilo Harry no pelearemos aquí, pero sabes que cuando algo me gusta lo tengo, dijo jalando a Blaize para que lo cubriera y el pudiera entrar al restaurante

No dije nada mas y Draco me dijo que entrara en al auto él se quedo cubriéndome la espalda, ya dentro vi que Hermione estaba temblando y con los ojos llorosos.

Tranquila no paso nada- dije lentamente para que no se asustara

Ella no dijo nada y vi que veía un punto fijo, en ese momento me di cuenta que aun traía la pistola en la mano así que la guarde nuevamente

No te hare daño- dije para que se calmara

Ella solo se aventó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar

Por favor Herms no llores- le suplique me mataba verla llorar, pero ella no decía nada

Te juro que nunca fue mi intención asustarte. Dije acariciando su cabello

Tu no me asustaste- dijo levantando el rostro de mi pecho

No?- pregunte dudoso

Claro que no, me asusto que ese tipo te hiciera daño, - dijo acariciando mi rostro

Tranquilo pequeña – dije acercándome más a ella.

No resistí mas y la bese, casi todo el trayecto a mi casa, estuvo lleno de besos, que empezaron tiernamente pero, terminaron llenos de pasión, mis manos se movían por toda su espalda y sus caderas, quería hacerla mía en ese momento , en la parte trasera de la limosina, pero no ella se merecía mas, mucho mas.

Cuando mi chofer nos aviso que habíamos llegado, nos separamos y intentamos tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones, que estaban demasiado agitadas, la ayude a bajar de la limosina, y en cuanto entramos a la casa, la jale del brazo y la volví a besar, ella dejo escapar un gemido en mis labios, ella también me deseaba, la cargue y la lleve a la habitación, para hacerla mía toda la noche.

* * *

gracias por tus reviews espero te guste el capitulo

Bueno pues espero les guste este cap, Aquí les dejo las traducciones de las frases que puse en Italiano, me apoye en google

Lacryma Christi (1) es un vino

Vuoi ordinare (2) desea ordenar

portami un vassoio di formaggi e un pollo in camera miele (3) charola de quesos para el vino y un pollo en sala de miel

portarla in questo momento- (4) ahorita se lo traen

che sorpresa vederti qui (5) que sorpresa verte aqui

peccato che non possa dire lo stesso (6)-lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo

non essere scortese non farmi smettere di essere un signore con voi (7) no seas grosera no me haga que deje de ser un caballero con tigo


	6. Hazme tuya

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

**HERMIONE POV**

Harry me llevo en brazos hasta su habitación, me recostó con cuidado en la hermosa cama, sin romper el beso, él estaba sobre mi pero sin poner todo su peso, con la mano que tenia libre acariciaba mi piernas, nos separamos por un poco de aire, digo con estos besos yo necesitaba un poco de aire, necesitaba unos pulmones nuevos por que los míos colapsaron.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, bajando por mi hombro y después a mi clavícula, sentía que algo me quemaba la sangre, no quería que el parara, moría por sentir mas de sus besos y sus caricias, quería ser de él.

Con manos muy torpes y temblorosas comencé a desabotonar su camisa, y a poner pequeños besos en su cuello, el gimió en oído, y eso hizo que me sentía húmeda de mi centro, por dios que me pasa? Me pregunte internamente, que la verdad no me importaba mucho lo que me pasara, si Harry quería volverme loca pues que prepararan el manicomio.

Bajo mi vestido hasta debajo de mis senos, que por cierto no traía brassiere, su mirada se obscureció, pero no me dio pena, quería que él se diera cuenta que seria el primero así que lo mire a lo ojos.

Estas segura?- pregunto con voz ronca

Si- fue lo único que dije por que después atrapo mis labios con un beso

Mis manos estas en su cabello, la camisa de él ya estaba totalmente desabrochada, cuando comenzó a bajar nuevamente besando mi cuello, mis hombro, mi pecho, cuando llego a mis senos y paso su lengua por mi pezón hizo que soltara un gemido alto, jamás en mi vida había sentido algo así todo mi cuerpo me pedía mas , quería que besara todo de mi, que me lamiera, comenzó a succionar mi pezón, mientras metía una manos por debajo de mi vestido, que ya lo tenia yo en los muslos, cuando se oyó un grito

HARRY BEBE? DONDE ESTAS CARIÑO- se oyó la voz de una mujer

Él se separo de mis senos, pero no se levanto de encima de mí.

Creo que te buscan Bebe- dije con odio en la voz

Gruño, sin decirme nada se paro y salió de la habitación, yo me quede hecha una furia, como demonios se le ocurría hacerme esto a mi, por que me lo hacia, de seguro solo quería divertirse conmigo, al pensar eso una lagrimas comenzaron a salir, me tire en la cama a llorar, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Adelante - dije sentándome de nuevo y secando mis lágrimas derramadas

Que haces aquí?- pregunto Ginny molesta

Como que que? Pues el tarado de Harry se salió a recibir a la voz de corneta que empezó a gritar Bebe – dije haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz

Por eso que haces aquí?- pregunto de nuevo

No te entiendo- dije honestamente

Sin decir nada mas comenzó a buscar algo en los cajones de la ropa y el closet, después saco una camisa negra de Harry.

Póntela y sal por el- dijo Ginny

Que? Estas loca? Como voy a salir con la camisa puesta? – dije sorprendida de lo que quería que hiciera

Mira la loca que esta abajo es Daphne, de hecho creo que la conociste en el restaurante esta noche no? Y lo que ella quiere es arruinarte la noche, pero Harry es un caballero y no la va a correr así que sal y hazlo tu y toma lo que es tuyo esta noche- dijo parándome para quitarme el vestido

La verdad es que no supe en que momento, ya tenia yo la camisa de Harry puesta, y solo traía mi tanga azul, Ginny me acomodo un poco el cabello, me dejo algunos botones de la camisa abiertos y me saco fuera de la habitación , ella me acompaño parte del pasillo.

Anda esta aquí en el recibidor, solo dile, Harry tardas mucho? , con la voz más tierna que puedas ok – me dijo Ginny

Yo solo pude mover la cabeza y me aventó a la vista de Harry y Daphne, claro que yo estaba parada en las escaleras y ellos en el recibidor, cuando oyeron que estaba ahí parada, los dos voltearon a verme, yo ni me fije en la reacción de la rubia esa, pero en la de Harry si.

_**HARRY POV**_

Que haces aquí?- pregunte molesto por la visita de Daphne

Que haces?- pregunto como tonta

Estoy ocupado- respondí mas molesto

Con tu insípida amiga? – dijo con asco en la voz

Ella no insípida y ya te dije que estoy ocupado yo te llamo luego – dije tomándola del brazo

Ella me iba a replicar cuando oímos voces , volteamos a ver a la escalera y ahí estaba la imagen mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, Hermione traía puesta una camisa negra mía que se le veía mil veces mejor que a mi, sus hermosas piernas largas, wow se veía perfecta no podía pensar coherentemente y claro que de inmediato mi cuerpo reacciono, quería correr a donde estaba y hacerla mía en la escalera no me importaba nada.

Harry tardas mucho?- pregunto Hermione tiernamente

Eso me dejo sin aire, no respondí nada y Subí corriendo por las escaleras, cuando estuve frente a ella

Tome una camisa tuya espero no te molestes- dijo humedeciendo sus labios, a pesar de su sonrojo

Por mi puedes tomar toda mi ropa, te queda mucho mejor que a mi – respondí de inmediato

Gracias- respondió dándome un beso en la mejilla, la verdad es que no sé que tanto decía Daphne en, español, ingles, francés creo que hasta japonés estaba hablando pero yo solo tenia ojos para Hermione.

Aunque creo que te veras mejor sin mi camisa- dije cargándola para irnos nuevamente a la habitación

No lo se por qué no lo averiguamos- dijo atrapando mis labios

Entramos nuevamente a la habitación, la tire en la cama, pero ahora si me asegure de cerrar muy bien la puerta, no me importaba si me decían que se quemaba la casa, de esta habitación no saldría hasta que Hermione fuera mía y yo de ella.

Nunca en mi vida me había quitado la ropa tan rápidamente como ahora, ella estaba en la cama, la forma en que tenia la camisa parte de su busto y su pezón de asomaban , era una imagen demasiado erótica, así que me lance sobre ella.

Me quieres volver loco?- pregunte devorando su cuerpo con mi manos

Si- contestos arqueando la espalda

Pues lo lograste – le conteste lamiendo sus labios.

La camisa me estorbaba para apreciar todo su hermoso cuerpo, así que ni siquiera abrí los botones ,jale la camisa para que se rompieran, la levante y se la quite, solo se quedo con una diminuta tanga azul, comencé a saborear toda su piel , quería que su primera vez fuera inolvidable, pero por momentos, la pasión me ganaba, pero ella parecía disfrutarlo, gemía y jadeaba, bese su pecho, sus senos, lamí sus pezones, su vientre plano, hasta que llegue a su zona virgen.

Quite su tanga con mis dientes y ella me ayudo levantando sus caderas, ahora si ella estaba completamente desnuda , y era mía, después de quitarse su tanga, comencé a besarla de nuevo pero ahora empezando por sus piernas, subiendo hasta sus muslos y llegando nuevamente al centro de placer de ella y del mío, comencé depositando besos en sus pliegues .

Harry- dijo en un gemido

Shhh solo disfruta- le dije

Lamiendo la línea de su entrada, ella soltó un jadeo con mi nombre, así que metí mi lengua y busque su clítoris, era delicioso su sabor, sabia que gozaba por sus gemidos, sentía sus piernas temblar, y vi como una de sus manos se poso en sus senos, y la otra enterrada entre mis cabellos, esa era su forma de pedirme mas, ya que con la palabras no podía, decía puras cosas incoherentes.

Lamí y lamí, hasta que sentí que todo su cuerpo explotaba, y un delicioso juego salió de ella, lo bebí todo, y con mi legua limpie todo su centro, me jalo hacia ella y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso cargado de pasión y necesidad.

Hazme tuya- dijo con voz ronca y su respiración agitada

No conteste nada y me posiciones en medio de ella, la comencé a besar más tiernamente, y poco a poco fui metiendo mi miembro en ella, sentí que algo detenía mi avance, la mire por última vez, ella tenía los ojos fijos en mi.

Segura?- pregunte rogando a dios que me dijera que si

Solo tuya quiero ser- respondió cerrando sus ojos y aferrando sus manos a mi espalda.

Di un empujón mas fuerte y algo se rompió, ella soltó un gemido de dolor, y me detuve para que el malestar pasara, en ese momento me puse nervioso, quería que ella estuviera tranquila, yo jamás había estado con una virgen y me ponía ansioso lastimarla, después de unos minutos ella movió su cadera, indicándome que siguiera, así lo hice, a pesar de que había pasado la barrera de su virginidad, aun me costaba trabajo mi avance dentro de ella.

Pero cada vez sus gemidos eran mas altos y cargados de placer, seguí mis embestidas y era demasiado el placer que me estaba haciendo sentir esta mujer

Oh dios… - dije era demasiado estrecha, sabia que no resistiría mas

Más Harry más- pidió ella

Así que me moví mas y mas rápido, ella ya no gemía ,mas bien gritaba mi nombre y eso me enloquecía, y claro que yo gemía y gritaba el de ella, no resistía mas, cuando sentí sus paredes cerrarse en mi miembro y explotó de nuevo eso hizo que yo explotara con ella.

Me baje de encima de ella, de inmediato puso su cabeza en mi pecho, y yo la abrace, me sentía vacío sin ella, jamás me había pasado nada igual con ninguna mujer, aunque sabia de sobra que Hermione no era igual a las demás, ella era única y con cada día que pasaba, con cada minuto que estaba a su lado, la quería para mi, pero no por dos semanas, si no por siempre.

Nos acomodamos debajo de las sabanas, y la jale para seguirla abrazando no toleraba la sensación que sentía cuando no la tenia en mi brazos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se oía el golpeteo de nuestros corazones, yo deposite un beso en su cabeza, ella se pego mas a mi si es que eso era posible, y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y ella estaba a mi lado, me encanto despertar así con ella, por lo regular con las mujeres que dormía no las abrazaba después del sexo y cuando nos quedábamos, a la mañana siguiente yo me despertaba y las dejaba solas, pero con Hermione no, con ella era diferente no quería separarme de ella, todo lo contrario, quería pasar todo el día en la cama a su lado, admirándola, haciéndole el amor, haciéndola mía.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve como vil estúpido solo observándola, eso me daba una especie de paz que hace mucho años no sentía, ella comenzó a moverse, y ebrio sus hermosos ojos castaños.

Buenos días- dijo besando mi pecho

Hola – dije abrazándola mas fuerte

Como te sientes?- le pregunte

Adolorida pero muy feliz- dijo regalándome una sonrisa que me mato

Pasara te lo prometo-

Bueno si es como cuando haces ejercicio, creo que deberíamos volverlos a hacer para que se me quite lo adolorida- dijo con picardía

Me parece perfecto y creo que tienes razón entre mas lo hagamos, mas rápido se te quitara lo adolorida- dije poniéndome de nuevo encima de ella.

Comenzamos a besarnos cuando mi estúpido celular sonó, gruñí pero al ver quien era, conteste de inmediato

Hola papa que pasa?- pregunte bajándome de Hermione

Daphne esta aquí, sabes?- dijo mi padre fastidiado

Porqué?- pregunte divertido

Harry Ginny saco anoche a Daphne de tu casa – dijo mi padre con un toque de burla en la voz

Si papa yo se lo pedí- mentí pero le pondría un altar a Ginny

Daphne esta preocupada por que dice que andas con otra- dijo mi padre aun mas aburrido

Papa mándala al diablo y dile que no me fastidie que yo no fui a ver a su padre cuando me entere que se metió con Remus y que aparte tubo el descaro de engañarme con el en mi departamento en chicago – dije molesto

No te preocupes hijo Daphne, Remus, Sirius y su padre ya te escucharon estas en el altavoz – dijo mi padre, podría jurar que mi padre se estaba muriendo de la risa

Buenos días a todos- fue todo lo que pude decir, la verdad yo también me estaba divirtiendo

Hola Harry soy Andrew, gracias por no hacer público los amoríos de mi hija- dijo el padre de Daphne

De verdad lo lamento Andrew no sabia que estabas ahí, nunca fue mi intención faltarte al respeto. Conteste

No hijo, no te preocupes la que me lo falto fue ella tranquilo- dijo Andrew

Quieres que nos bañemos juntos?- pegunto Hermione que se había levantado de mi lado para ir al baño, pero sé que todos oyeron su pregunta pero por alguna razón no me importo y se indique con la cabeza que si

Con quien estas Harry- pregunto mi padre con curiosidad en la voz

Papa con todo respeto, pero no pienso seguir hablando de mi vida privada con nadie, y menos en conferencia, si quieres nos vemos después y hablamos-

Tranquilo hijo, tu sabes lo que haces, hablamos después- dijo y me colgó

Yo me levante de la cama, quería estar nuevamente con Hermione, cuando entre al baño ella ya estaba dentro del jacuzzi, se veía como una diosa, de inmediato me metí a hacerle compañía

Todo bien?- pregunto girándose y poniéndose a horcadas sobre mi

Si princesa todo bien – conteste besando sus labios

Harry en dos semanas me vas a regresar a mi casa?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos

Un dolor me recorrió el cuerpo y no supe por que, pero lo oculte .

Ya te quieres ir?- pregunte con pánico a su respuesta

Ese es problema- dijo sin mirarme a lo ojos ahora

Cual?- pregunte ya que no entendía nada

Que no quiero que me saques de tu vida, no quiero separarme de ti, siempre me burle de la gente que decía que el amor a primera vista existe, pero contigo me paso eso y no quiero separarme de ti- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Esta no es vida para ti pequeña- dije secando sus lagrimas

Mi vida va a ser vida donde estés tu- dijo pasando sus manos por mi cuello

Dejemos que pasan estos días ok, y después hablamos de esto- dije, sin darle oportunidad de decir nada y volví a besar, y a hacerla mía.

Cuando salimos de bañarnos, Draco me llamo, por que necesitaba hablar conmigo de algunos negocios, así que me despedí de Hermione y le prometí que comeríamos juntos, y salí de la casa.

En camino a ver a Draco no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Hermione me había dicho, nunca en mi vida me había topado con una mujer como ella, era sensible, no estaba conmigo por interés, sus ojos me lo decían y su alma era pura, pero ella tenia derecho a una vida sin tantos peligros como la mía, pero cuando me la imagine en brazos de otro tipo sentí que quería matar a alguien, no, no quería que nadie la tocara mas que yo, ella era mía, si Hermione era mía.

* * *

EriqitaPotterGranger esta vez va a ser un draco/ginny y un ron/pansy espero como quiera sigas leyendo es ke queria cambiarle un poquito


	7. Complices

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

**HARRY**

Cuando llegue a la "oficina" donde me esperaba Draco, el me esperaba algo nervioso

Que pasa Draco?

Tu hermana viene para Londres y se va a quedar en TU CASA- grito al ultimo

QUE?- ella era mas peligrosa que toda la organización junta

Que me acaba de hablar tu mama, por que al parecer tu estabas muy ocupado, y no quiero saber porque y ni en que ok, bueno pues me dijo que te avisara que Pansy viene a Londres por unos días y que quiere que se quede en tu casa, ya que ella no esta aquí- me explico

Que tan mal crees que se ponga si se entera de que manera traje a Hermione conmigo? Pregunte

Bueno considerando que tu hermana tiene el poder de hacernos temblar, creo que voy a pedir mis vacaciones el tiempo que tu hermana este aquí- dijo seriamente

Por dios Draco mi hermana en una chica pesa 55 kilos, podemos con ella- dije mas para mi que para el

No lo se, pero por que mejor no te ayuda Ginny en eso, y trata de que Hermione no le comente nada a Pansy- me estaba diciendo eso cuando sonó mi celular

HARRY JAMES POTTER TIENES 5 MINUTOS PARA TRAER TU ESTUPIDO Y PATETICO TRASERO A TU CASA, POR QUE SI NO TE GOLPEARE HASTA MATARTE- era mi hermana, después de gritarme colgó

Ok piensa en un plan b, Pansy esta mi casa y amenazo con matarme a golpes- dije bufando

Mira vamos a ver que le dijo Hermione a Pansy, y roguemos por que Pansy no le diga nada a tu madre, que sé que se pondrá histérica si sabe que raptaste a una chica de 17 años, que ahora es tu amante- dijo Draco

Ella no es mi amante- conteste ofendido

Ah no y que es?

No lo se pero ella es diferente- fue lo único que dije y Salí de nuevo a mi coche para ir a enfrentarme a la fiera de mi hermana

**HERMIONE**

Me sentí bastante sola cuando Harry se fue, no sabia que demonios iba a hacer mientras el no estuviera, aparte él me dijo que Ginny llegaría como a las 12:00 y faltaba mas de una hora, y me daba miedo andar por la casa, que tal si me perdía como la ultima vez, así que me senté en un sillón que había en la puerta ´principal ahí esperaría a Ginny.

Cuando de pronto, entro una chica, de cabello negro largo, como el de Harry, ella me miro, con curiosidad.

Tu quien eres?- pregunto

Hermione y tu?

Pansy, que haces aquí?

Pues aquí viviré por dos semana- dije recordando que Harry no me había dicho que si me quedara con el

Porqué?- pregunto mas curiosa

Porqué estoy de visita- ni modo de decirle Harry me secuestro, bueno y esta quien era para preguntarme tanto me dije mentalmente

Y tu que haces aquí?- pregunte, si me decía que era una de las amiguitas de Harry, a está la dejaba calva

Pansy Potter, la hermana de Harry- dijo sonriendo

Ah- otra vez Hermione? Vas a empezar como tarada me dije mentalmente

Dime que mi hermano no te tiene secuestrada?-pregunto con una sonrisa tierna

Pues algo así- conteste

Como que algo así

Si bueno no estoy secuestrada por que me deja salir y sale conmigo, pero si por que cuando me trajo yo no sabia nada de el

QUE?- grito

Pero estoy bien, el me trata muy bien, y Ginny también, todos son muy amables conmigo.

Ella no me dijo nada, saco su celular y solo oí

HARRY JAMES POTTER TIENES 5 MINUTOS PARA TRAER TU ESTUPIDO Y PATETICO TRASERO A TU CASA, POR QUE SI NO TE GOLPEARE HASTA MATARTE- dijo casi matando a Harry por teléfono

Oye tranquila- le dije

No, hoy mismo hare que mi hermano te lleve de regreso a tu casa , tu no te preocupes.-

NO – grite tan fuerte que hasta yo me asuste

Porqué no?-

Porqué yo no me quiero ir del lado de Harry- dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

A ver Hermione creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo llevándome a la sala, pidió a una de las señoritas de servicio nos llevaran algo para tomar, se acomodó en el sillón y me indico que me sentara junto a ella.

De que quieres que hablemos?- pregunte tímidamente, bueno y es que ella podía intimidar a quien fuera

Porqué no quieres irte?

Porqué Harry es bueno conmigo, por que es un hombre maravilloso, tierno, atento, divertido y por qué lo quiero- dije suspirando al final, sabiendo que él no me quería

Mira lo que tu tienes se llama síndrome de Estocolmo- dijo lentamente como si yo fuera retrasada

No Pansy, yo estoy enamorada del, fue como amor a primera vista, me entiendes?

No- contesto de inmediato

Nunca has visto a un hombre y has sentido que tu corazón se sale, que en sus ojos te pierdes, que cuando te toca una corriente eléctrica recorre tu cuerpo – iba a seguir pero me interrumpió

Ya ok, ya entendí, realmente estas enamorada de el – dijo sorprendida

Si, pero el de mi no creo- dije con tristeza

Porqué?- pregunto

No lo se dice que, la vida que el lleva para mi no es buena o algo así- le conté, no sabia como es que la acababa de conocer y le tenia tanta confianza

Entiendo, pero no te preocupes, que ya llegue yo, y tus ojos me dicen que eres una buena chica- dijo dándome un abrazo.

Gracias- dije roja como un tomate

No tienes nada que agradecer, tu me caes bien, sé que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas- dijo regalándome una sonrisa

En ese momento entro Harry con Draco y Ginny a la sala.

Hola hermanito- le grito Pansy corriendo a abrazarlo

Hola pequeña- contesto Harry que por alguna extraña razón, se veía confundido

Hola rubio,- dijo Pansy abrazando a Draco-

Ginny¡- chillo emocionada y corrió con Ginny

Pansy eres bipolar?- pregunto Harry a lo que Pansy de saco la lengua

O estas tomando algún medicamento?- le pregunto Draco

No, por esta vez te salvaste Harry, Hermione ya me conto que es tu amiga – dijo volteando a verme y guiñándome el ojo

Si, eso es mi amiga- respondió Harry

Bueno y a que debemos tu inesperada visita'- pregunto Harry

A nada en especial, solo me dieron ganas de venir a ver a mi familia- dijo

Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí Pansy. Dijo Ginny

A mí también, de hecho tengo pensado que mañana salgamos de compras las tres juntas- dijo Pansy

Cuales tres? Pregunto Harry

Como que cuales, Ginny, Hermione y yo- dijo

Me parece bien así Hermione no se aburre, el tiempo que no estoy- dijo mirándome tiernamente

Compras?- no la verdad es que ya tengo mucho- dije intentando zafarme

Nunca es mucho, así que iremos y punto, ahora si me disculpan quiero ir a mi habitación a desempacar – dijo saliendo de la sala

Que le dijiste para que se calmara- pregunto Harry

Porqué?

Para poder usar esa técnica la próxima vez que se enoje- me dijo Draco

Nada solo le dije que no estaba secuestrada y que todos me tratan muy bien- omití los detalles, de estoy enamorada de Harry claro esta

Pero estas secuestrada- dijo Harry acercándose a mí

No, no lo estoy. Conteste parándome de sillón

Por favor no hagan sus arrumacos aquí- grito Draco

Después de ese día , Pansy hacia que fuera con ella, casi todos los días de compras, la verdad es que no entendía de donde sacaba ,tanta pila, pero era como la hermana, que nunca tuve, Ginny y Pansy se habían convertido en mis confidente.

Cuatro días después de la llegada de Pansy, llego un chico que se llama Ron que era hermano de Ginny, me explicaron que él era el guardia personal de James el padre de Harry, pero lo habían mandado para cuidara a Pansy.

Desde el primer momento que se vieron, saltaron chispas de esos dos, pero Ron era demasiado reservado.

Un día que no había nadie en la casa más que nosotras tres, bueno y los guardias de Harry pero eso no contaban, por fin nos desahogamos las tres.

Te gusta Ron verdad?- le pregunte a Pansy

Se nota mucho?- pregunto

Si Pansy y no creo que a Harry le agrade la idea- dijo Ginny

Pues lo que Harry diga me vale un comino- dijo Pansy

Yo te apoyo a Pansy- le dije con una sonrisa

Yo también, conozco a mi hermano y sé que tú le gustas mucho- dijo Ginny

De verdad?- pregunto emocionada Pansy

No es mi hermano y también lo se Pansy, se le nota- dije apoyando a Ginny

Pero él no me dice nada- dijo Pansy triste

Pues díselo tu- le aconsejo Ginny

Como?, si siempre que el y yo estamos solos en alguna habitación, llega Harry o Draco – conto Pansy

Mira nosotras te ayudaremos – dijo Ginny

Y como?- pregunto Pansy

Mañana sé que Harry estará en casa, en la noche llagara como a las 7:00- dije recordando lo que me había dicho hoy en la mañana

y eso que?- pregunto Pansy

Como que, que? Dijo Ginny como si fuera obvio lo que yo quería decir

Que yo me encargo de Harry y Ginny de Draco, para que tu puedas hablar con Ron- dije claramente

O hacer lo que quieran – agrego Ginny divertida

Si,si,si – dijo Pansy

Mira Hermione organizaremos una cena romántica en la habitación de Harry para que no tenga que salir para nada de ahí y yo me encargo de que Draco este muy ocupado- dijo Ginny

Ya sabia yo- grite emocionada

Que sabias? – pregunto Ginny

Que tu y Draco tenían algo- dije mas emocionada a lo Pansy me acompaño haciéndole burla

No sé que hablan- dijo Ginny haciéndose la que no entendía

Si lo sabes- dijo Pansy

Bueno pues si pero Draco siempre esta pegado con Harry y ni me mira- dijo fastidiada

Por eso mañana mataremos tres pájaros de un tiro- dijo Pansy

Bueno pues mañana mismo iremos a comprar todo lo necesario para la noche romántica- dijo Ginny

Esa noche Harry no llego temprano a la casa por lo tanto no me hizo el amor, esa noche me sentí, sola, tenia la intención de esperarlo despierta pero el sueño me venció, la verdad es que no sentí a que hora llego.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor, y me sentí plena de nuevo, cada vez faltaba menos para Harry me llevara de regreso a Devon así que tenia que hacer algo, y rápido para que él no me separara de su lado.

Me levante con cuidado y Salí de la habitación, para ir a buscar a Pansy, cuando sin intención escuche una platica entre Draco y Ron.

Anoche todo estuvo a punto de salirse de control- decía Draco

Maldito Theo- hablo Ron

Harry esta enamorado de Hermione, pero piensa que si hace que ella se quede a su lado, será infeliz – platicaba Draco

Si pero después de lo de anoche, lo mas seguro para Hermione es quedarse con Harry, Theo, se obsesiono con ella por la forma en que Harry la defendió- dijo Ron

Él me amaba, oí bien, Draco dijo que Harry me amaba me decía mentalmente, casi gritando de felicidad

Si yo opino lo mismo, espero que no nos volvamos a topar a Theo, Harry le dio una buena paliza anoche- dijo Draco con un poco de burla en la voz

Si jamás había visto a Harry, agarrarse a golpes- dijo Ron divertido

Bueno pues lo que una mujer puede hacer no- dijo Draco, pero las voces se alejaron y ya no pude oír nada más.

Lo que importaba era que Harry me amaba, pero ahora había otra duda en mi cabeza, por que se había peleado Harry, recordaba al tal Theo, el día del restaurante, la primera noche que Harry me hizo suya.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, como de costumbre, cuando oí a Harry gritar mi nombre, Salí disparada a la habitación

Que pasa?-pregunte asustada por su grito

El de inmediato de paro de la cama y corrió a abrazarme

No quiero volver despertar y que no estés a mi lado-dijo abrazándome asustado

Aquí estoy, que tienes Harry?- pregunte alarmada

Nada pequeña, nada – no dijo más y me beso

No pudimos hacer el amor, por que Pansy toco la puerta de la habitación, por primera vez, sabía que tenia que esperar para que esta noche fuera perfecta.

Así que levante rápido y me arregle para poderme ir con Pansy y Ginny.

Casi todo el día me la pase de compras con Pansy y Ginny y organizando lo de esta noche, Pansy y Ginny se compraron conjuntos demasiado sexys, eso me hacia pensar que no nada mas hablarían esta noche con sus respectivos tormentos, la verdad es yo no me compre ninguno, por que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de estrenar lo que había comprado, ya que Harry por lo regular no me daba oportunidad ni de llegar al baño para ponérmelos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, yo hice la cena mientras Pansy y Ginny, organizaban las habitaciones para nuestra noche romántica,

Había decido hacer comida italiana, y la verdad era lo único que sabia hacer, pero según yo me quedaba muy buena.

Eran como las 6:30 yo me fui a arreglar para cuando llegara Harry, él era muy puntual cuando me decía a que hora llegaría a casa, y así fue a las 7:00 en punto llego.

Yo ya estaba esperándolo en el recibidor, no le di oportunidad de decir nada y lo lleve a nuestra habitación.

**GINNY**

Cuando vi pasar a Hermione a su habitación seguida por Harry, supe que era mi señal para, ir por Draco, yo había previsto una de las habitaciones de la planta de abajo para que no sospecharan nada, lo tenia todo perfectamente bien planeado, Draco no se me escaparía esta noche, así que Salí de mi escondite y me dirigí a Ron y Draco.

Hola chicos- dije saludándolos de lo mas casual

Hola- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Draco me gustaría hablar contigo- dije como restándole importancia

Si dime?- dijo sin mirarme, eso me irrito mucho

De la entrega que haremos en unos días- dije un poco molesta

Ah, de eso, si claro vamos al despacho si quieres- dijo

Ok- acepte por que la habitación que había dispuesto estaba justamente junto al despacho

Nos vemos al rato- le dije Ron, intentando ser sutil de que no se nos pegara

Caminamos en silencio al despacho, pero cuando iba abrir la puerta.

No mejor en la habitación de al lado, ahí tengo todo los documentos y lo planes- dije yéndome hacia la otra puerta, el me siguió

Cuando entramos vi su cara de sorpresa, había una mesa arreglada para dos personas y una botella de champang

Y esto?- pregunto nervioso

Nada- dije haciéndolo pasar y poniendo el seguro a la puerta

Porqué no cenamos en lo que hablamos de la entrega- dije sentándome en la pequeña mesa

Ok- fue lo único que dijo

Yo serví la cena, platicamos poco, él se veía nervioso, y el champang se lo tomaba como agua, después de cenar

Dejarme ponerme mas cómoda, para mostrarte los planos si?- pregunte inocentemente

Claro- dijo pasando pesadamente saliva

Yo me metí al baño que había en esa habitación, y me puse el conjunto negro con blanco, en la parte de arriba era un corset y lo de abajo era una tanga. Me solté el cabello y Salí a mi encuentro con el.

Lista- dije, él estaba viendo unos documentos, así que cuando levanto su cara para verme

Ginny- fue lo único que dijo

Me veo bien?- pregunte acercándome mas a el

Te ves fabulosa- dijo parándose de la silla

Gracias- dije casi pegada a el

Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto el pegándose definitivamente a mi

A ti- conteste tomando su cara entre mis manos para besarlo

Pues aquí me tienes- dijo el rompiendo el diminuto espacio entre nuestras bocas.

Fue el beso con más pasión que me habían dado en mi vida, me encantaba, no resistía más, quería ver su cuerpo, pero sobre todo lo quería sentir, sobre mí así que lo gire y lo avente sobre la cama.

Valla eres salvaje- me dijo

No sabes cuanto- conteste poniéndome sobre el.

En tres segundos, ya lo había desnudado, y él me había arrancado mi conjunto, pero no importaba, si quería dejarme sin ropa, yo feliz.

Beso y lamio cada parte de mi cuerpo, mordía mis pezones, con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño, eso me encantaba, me gustaba que fuera tan salvaje, sabia que el ya no aguantaba las ganas de hacerme suya, así que me estire un poco y saque la caja de condones que había comprado, abrí el paquete y saque uno y yo misma se lo puse.

Valla te gusta tener el control- me dijo viendo como le ponía el condón

Y siempre lo tengo- respondí, posicionándome para meter su miembro en mí

Wow- fue lo único que pude decir, era mucho mas grade de lo que había imaginado

Hermosa- dijo el tomándome de las caderas

Comencé a moverme, a cabalgar en el, era maravillo quería hacerlo mío de mil maneras diferente, quería satisfacerlo y que el me satisficiera a mi.

**PANSY**

En cuanto vi que Ginny se había llevado a Draco, supe que era mi momento, así que Salí de donde estaba escondida espiando y desde las escaleras llame a Ron.

Ron puedes venir por favor- pedí tiernamente

Si Pansy dime- contesto serio como siempre

Lo que pasa es que no puedo bajar unas cajas de mi armario me ayudas-

Si claro- dijo subiendo corriendo las escaleras

Lo lleve a mi habitación, cuando entro, vio que todo lo tenia planeado, yo no había querido cena, pero si tenia preparada una botella de vino tinto que sé que le encantaba a Ron, y la chimenea de mi habitación encendida.

No le di tiempo de huir por que cerré la puerta con llave y la guarde en medio de mis senos, el vio lo que hice

Pansy dame la llave- dijo serio

No- conteste sentándome en mi cama

Como que no, no seas niña y dame la llave- dijo en tono de orden

Pues ahora menos- dije – si la quieres sácala tu – dije semi acostada en la cama

No me retes Pansy porque si lo hago- dijo acercándose a mi, pues eso es lo que pido dije mentalmente

No lo creo así que aquí te quedaras encerrado – dije burlándome

Cuando menos sentí Ron ya estaba encima de mi, eso me dejo sin aire, me miro fijamente a los ojos, yo no resistí mas y atrape sus labios con los mio.

Él se separo un poco

Pansy esto.. – no sé que iba a decir pero no lo deje

Pansy, nada me has hecho esperar demasiado tiempo ok, desde ahora tu y yo estamos juntos- dije atrapando nuevamente su labios.

**HERMIONE**

Harry y yo cenamos tranquilamente en la habitación, entre bromas y besos cortos y dulces.

Él se levanto y llevo a la cama, pero no con la pasión que siempre lo hacia, ahora con ternura, con delicadeza, como si yo me fuera a romper.

Gracias por esto- dijo Harry en mi oído

Te amo Harry- conteste

El no dijo mas y me beso, quito mi rompa lentamente y yo la de él, hoy no había prisas, hoy detendríamos el tiempo para armarnos, para fundirnos en uno solo. Para convertir mi alma en la de él y la de el en mía.

Acariciamos y besamos nuestros cuerpos desnudos, marcamos caminos con nuestras lenguas, quería saborearlo y hoy me arriesgaría a hacer cosas que nunca había hecho.

Así que lo gire y me puse sobre el comencé a besar su hermoso cuello, bajando por a sus adorables hombros, siguiendo a sus pectorales y pasando a su abdomen que me quitaba el aliento y llegando a su miembro que me enloquecía.

El gemía mas fuerte entre mas me acercaba a su mimbro, así que jale aire y baje mas hasta que metí su miembro en mi boca, la verdad es que no sabia como hacerlo, así que me imagine que era una paleta y empecé a chuparlo y lamerlo, me imagine que lo hacia bien, por que Harry gritaba mi nombre y me tomo de cabello, así estuve lamiendo y chupando.

Herms para- pidió el

Pero lo ignore, quería disfrutarlo como él me había disfrutado a mi, quería que el gozara como me había hecho gozar a mi, así que seguí. Sabia que en cualquier momento terminaría, y quería probarlo, quería que dejara toda su semilla en mi boca.

Hermsss- grito cuando sentí que terminaba en mi boca

Lo comí todo y limpie su pene por completo, después el me jalo para quedar a su altura, yo me acomode a horcadas cobre el.

Eres maravillosa- dijo agitado

Quiero ser tuya siempre – conteste pegando sus labios a los míos.

**HARRY**

Me había hecho el mejor oral que me habían hecho en mi vida, esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco, y sabia que ya no seria tan fácil separarme de ella. Cuando termine en su boca ella limpio todo, con su hermosa lengua, y la jale para que quedara a mi altura, ella de inmediato se puso a horcadas sobre mi, quería seguir llevando el control de la noche, y si quería que también llevara el control de mi vida

Eres maravillosa- le dije cuando se acomodó sobre mi

Quiero ser tuya siempre – contesto, lo único que pude hacer fue pegar mis labios con los de ella

Hacer el amor con Herms se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción para mí, pero lo que mas me angustiaba era que me estaba enamorando de ella

Tenia la más hermosa vista de su cuerpo, ella sobre mi completamente desnuda, una sabana negra le cubría sus caderas.

No me saques de tu vida – dijo mientras introducía mi miembro en ella

No lo hagas – conteste

Que no haga que?- pregunto hundiéndose mas

No me pidas quedarte a mi lado- conteste mientras ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas

Porqué?- pregunto moviéndolas un poco mas rápido

Porqué si me lo vuelves a pedir no te dejare ir nunca- conteste ayudándola con el movimiento

Te amo, por favor no me saques de tu vida- dijo moviendo ahora con fuerza las caderas

Te amo Herms, y desde ahora eres mía solo mía – dije

Si soy tuya, por siempre tuya – dijo casi gritando, era demasiado el placer que ambos sentíamos

No aguante mas, así que me senté, haciendo que ella enrollara sus piernas en mi cintura y la embestí mas fuerte, cada embestida era mejor, oh dios, esta mujer era mía, solo mía.

Sentí sus paredes tensarse y segundos después grito mi nombre, pero no detuve mi ritmo, después de unos minutos explote dentro de ella.

Fue el orgasmo más delicioso que había tenido en mi vida, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho.

Te amo Herms- dije sin mirarla

Y yo a ti Harry- dijo abrasándome

Íbamos a fundirnos nuevamente en uno cuando

HARRY ENTRARON A LA CASA- grito Draco y un segundo después solo escuche dos disparos


	8. Balas

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

**HARRY**

HARRY ENTRARON A LA CASA- grito Draco y un segundo después solo escuche dos disparos

De inmediato me levante de la cama aventado a Hermione, creo que hasta bruscamente ya que ella cayo de la cama, tome mis pantalones para ponérmelos cuando Draco y Ginny entraron a mi habitación, Draco no traía pantalones mas que sus boxers y Ginny son traía la camisa de Draco eso era extraño, seguido de ellos entro Pansy, al borde de la histeria que venia envuelta en una sabana.

Que demonios pasa?- pregunte terminándome de poner mis pantalones, mientras que Ginny y Pansy envolvían a Hermione en la sabana

Que entraron a la casa- grito Draco parado en la puerta como vigilando

Quien entro y Ron? – pregunte mas enojado

Fue a tratar de ver algo, los disparos vinieron desde jardín – dijo Draco

Demonios soy un mafioso, como alguien puede burlar la seguridad de mi casa- grite exasperado, en eso se oyeron tres disparos mas

RON- grito mi hermana al borde de la histeria.

En ese momento entro Ron con camisa, bóxers y sin zapatos pero si con calcetines

Que demonios pasa?- pregunte buscando mi arma que guardaba en la mesa que esta junto a mi cama.

Es Theo con sus hombres, calculo que son como 10 pero viene alguien mas – dijo Ron

Draco, Ron sus armas?- pregunte, debía asegurarme que las traían después de ver como estaban vestidos, ambos me enseñaron sus armas

Ginny tu arma?- pregunto Draco gritándole

No me grites y discúlpame que cuando haga el amor no tenga un arma a mi lado- contesto abrazando a Pansy

Oímos voces y les indique que se metieran todos al baño, por ahí había otra salida que nadie mas que yo conocía, que daba a la cocina tal vez por ahí podríamos salir.

Todos nos metimos, les indique como entrar, era una puerta de espejo, que si la abrían parecía un closet, todos nos metimos por ahí.

Alguien trae un celular? Pregunte para poder llamar a refuerzos

A lo que todos contestaron que no

Por dios como demonios no traen un celular- dije

Perdón Harry la próxima que escuche balazos me voy a asegurar que traigo, celular, arma, e identificación por si me la piden - contesto Draco en tono sarcástico

Que pasa?- pregunto Hermione que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Tranquila amor no pasa nada- dije tratando de calmarla

No pasa nada Harry, nos van a dejar como queso gruyere y tú dices que no pasa nada- dijo Pansy ahora si histérica

Pansy cálmate, te juro que no les pasara nada- dijo Ron tomándola de la mano

Llegamos a la puerta de la concina, y Draco y yo nos asomamos, para ver que no hubiera nada, solo estaban dos de mis guardias de seguridad muertos

Draco y yo les indicamos que salieran, mientras Ron se ponía en la puerta de la cocina para cuidar que nadie viniera, se oían voces por todos lados, pero oí una voz que de inmediato reconocí, era Daphne.

Maldita perra nos traiciono- dije

Quien?- pregunto Draco

Daphne, ella sabia las claves para entrar y a los de seguridad nunca di la orden de que no la dejaran pasar- dije

Por cierto ella me llamo hoy para vernos pero le dije que no podía, que teníamos una cena aquí en la casa- dijo Pansy

Ok eso es lo de menos ahorita, lo importante es salir de aquí – dijo Ron

Mira ahí hay un teléfono - dijo Hermione ni yo mismo sabia que había un teléfono en la cocina

Ron llama a mi padre y dile lo que pasa- ordene

Para que quieres que venga para que lo dejen como coladera igual que a tus guardias- dijo Pansy

Pansy cállate- le dije

Hermione empezó a llorar mas y me partía el alma verla así pero ahorita no era el mejor momento de ponerme a consolarla.

Ron llamo a mi padre

Que te dijo?- le pregunte a Ron

Que aguantáramos 15 minutos en lo que él llegaba- dijo el poniéndose enfrente de las chicas

Si claro, les vamos a decir no me mates hasta dentro de 15 minutos- dijo Pansy

Pansy, cállate ya- le volví a pedir exasperado

Comenzamos a oír mas disparos, y las voces de oían cerca.

Ron, mételas en la alacena- le dije, la alacena era grande, así si entraban los hombres de Theo, no estarían en la línea de fuego

No Harry – dijo Hermione

Mételas- le grite a Ron

Ron le dio un empujón a Hermione y Pansy que no querían entrar y las metió, sabia que Ginny podía tenerlas controladas.

Nos pusimos en posiciones de tal manera que si alguien entraba a la cocina nos viera, y así saber cuantos mas podían entrar, entraron dos, de inmediato Draco disparo seguido de Ron, con lo que no contaba es que Daphne venia atrás de ellos, ella también traía un arma, soltó un disparo en mi dirección pero alcance a tirarme al suelo, pero la muy perra me dio, aunque solo fue un rozón pero me dio.

De inmediato, Draco le soltó un golpe que la desmayo, no podía matarla aunque me moría de ganas oí que alguien gritaba

POTTER SAL DE DONDE ESTAS NO SEAS COBARDE- sabia que esa voz era de Theo

ESTAS MUERTO THEO- le conteste a gritos

Un hombre más descubrió que estábamos en la cocina y entro disparando, Draco, Ron y yo nos tiramos al suelo, pero vi como varias balas dieron en la puerta de la alacena, y oía los gritos de Pansy y Hermione.

Hijo de puta- dijo Ron y le disparo, creo que descargo su arma en ese tipo, ahora por el berrinche de Ron tenemos una pistola menos, por que dudo que traigan cartuchos

Empezamos a oír más disparos, pero también reconocí más voces, como la de mi padre y Sirius

Harry donde estas?- gritaban

Hijo donde estas?- esa era la voz de mi padre

Íbamos a salir cuando mas disparos se escucharon, Draco y yo nos pusimos en guardia por si alguien intentaba huir por la cocina.

Después de uno minutos de balazos, gritos he insultos, todo quedo en calma.

Hijo, Harry estas bien?- volvía a oír la voz de mi padre

Draco, Ron y yo salimos de la cocina al comedor, ahí se encontraba mi padre, con Sirius, Remus y Oliver, y varios de sus hombres, eran como 25

Que demonios paso? Pregunto mi padre

Daphne, metió a Theo a mi casa- explique

Como que Daphne? – pregunto Sirius

Si ella nos traiciono con Theo- explico Draco

Maldita zorra- dijo Remus

Y Theo? Pregunte lleno de rabia

Escapo – dijo mi padre

Pero iba muy herido- me dijo Oliver

Y Pansy?- pregunto mi padre, en la alacena, dije volteando a ver a Ron y a Draco, en ese momento oímos un grito, y todos salimos corriendo a la cocina,

Cuando entramos, vimos a Hermione con una cacerola como su arma de defensa, a Pansy con el cuchillo eléctrico y Ginny golpeando a Daphne.

Draco pudo controlar a Ginny, mientras yo tomaba a Hermione que estaba temblando de miedo y Ron abrazaba a Pansy.

Tenemos que salir de aquí ya por si llega la policía – dijo Sirius

Oliver haz que venga nuestro equipo de limpieza aquí- dijo mi padre

Sirius que alguien se encargue de Daphne, llévenla a la bodega- ordeno mi padre con odio en su mirada

Sin decir mas salimos de mi casa, la sala, el recibidor las escaleras y la mayoría de las puertas y ventanas estaban destrozadas

Nos subimos en tres camionetas, Draco y Ginny se fueron con Sirius y Remus, Hermione y yo con mi padre y Pansy y Ron con Oliver.

Estas bien?- pregunto Hermione viendo sangre en mi brazo

Si tranquila- dije abrazándola mas fuerte

A donde vamos?- pregunto

A casa de mi madre- dije

Ella seria la primera mujer que llevaría a conocer a mi madre, por sabia que seria la ultima, la amaba demasiado para dejarla ir, ella se quedaría conmigo.

* * *

en el capitulo anterior me falto un pedazo ya lo arregle

torposoplo12 Gracias por tu reviews


	9. Me Caso

_**Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**_

* * *

**HARRY**

Cuando llegamos a casa de mi madre, ella nos esperaba en el recibidor muy ansiosa, era la primera vez que alguien ajeno a la familia iba a casa de mis padres, como Sirius, Remus y Oliver, Ginny, Draco y Ron, ya habían ido alguna veces y conocían a mi madre hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando entramos, mi madre corrió con nosotros

Harry estas bien?- pregunto al ver mi herida

Si madre tranquila – dije dándole un beso en la frente pero sin soltar a Hermione, que continuaba temblando

Hija no te ha pasado nada- pregunto mi madre a Pansy

No mama estoy bien- dijo Pansy abrazándola

Porqué vienes envuelta en una sabana?- pregunto mi madre a mi hermana

Es que ya estaba acostada, y no me dio tiempo de vestirme- dijo mi hermana nerviosa

Y tu pequeña?- pregunto mi madre a Hermione

Ella es Hermione mama, mi novia- dije

Y como permites que venga en una sabana- dijo mi madre regañándome

No se preocupe señora – dijo Hermione tímidamente

Nada de señora, llámame Lily – dijo mi madre abrazando a Hermione

Y tu Ginny me puedes explicar por vienes asi?- mi madre seguía con el interrogatorio

La verdad yo también tengo esa duda por que están casi desnudos todos, pues que estaban haciendo? Pregunto mi padre

Es que no es posible, Pansy, Ginny y Hermione, vienen nada mas con un poco de tela- dijo mi madre mirándonos fijamente, de inmediato Hermione se sonrojo al igual que Pansy que se oculto atrás de Ron, y Ginny escondió su cara en el pecho desnudo de Draco.

Saben que mejor no me digan, ya entendí , si todos vienen casi desnudos ,no creo hallan estado tomando el sol verdad, dado que son las 11 pm, vengan chicas ,vamos para que se pongan algo de ropa- dijo mi madre jalando a Hermione del brazo pero ella estaba asustada

Tranquila amor, en un momento subo contigo- dije para calmarla

Cuando las mujeres nos dejaron solos, mi padre nos indico que pasáramos todos al despacho, todos nos servimos un trago, que nos hacia mucha falta

Que hacemos con Daphne?- pregunto Oliver

Por mi la mataríamos pero Andrew es parte de la organización- respondió Sirius

Pero nos traiciono- dijo Remus

Tenemos que hablar con Andrew y darle un buen escarmiento a Daphne, pero no la muerte- dijo mi padre

Estas de acuerdo con eso Harry?- pregunto Sirius

Con Daphne hagan lo que quieran, el que debe morir es Theo y yo lo matare con mis propias manos- asegure

Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos, tienes que cambiarte de casa de inmediato- dijo Draco

Si lo se, pero de verdad que lo único que quiero es descansar y ver como esta Hermione- dije irritado

La amas?- pregunto mi padre

Porqué si mal no recuerdo, Daphne estaba molesta por tu nueva amiga y tal vez ese sea el motivo por el cual te traiciono Harry- dijo Sirius

Una mujer despechada es capaz de cualquier cosa- me aseguro Remus

Si la amo, y ella se quedara conmigo- dije firme

Ella es la hija de Jane Granger, estas seguro que ella quiere estar contigo?- pregunto mi padre

Como sabes que ella es la hija de Granger?- pregunte

Yo se todo hijo, en unos días la vas a llevar a Devon para que su madre nos entregue las pruebas que Krum nos robo o no? – dijo mi padre

Si padre es cierto, pero Hermione no se va, se queda conmigo- conteste

Pero eso no pone en riesgo a todos, que tal si – dijo Sirius pero no lo dije terminar

No Sirius, ella se queda conmigo, pero no por que yo lo diga, ella me lo ha perdido, me ama y la amo, y si la organización se opone es el problema de ustedes , no la voy a dejar – dije seguro

Tranquilo hijo, nadie se va a oponer, solo que si Theo, se salva de la herida que llevaba, tenemos que hacer algo para encontrarlo nosotros antes de que el vuelva a atentar en contra tu vida o la de tu novia- me explico mi padre

Me gustaría que Hermione se quedara unos días aquí- pedí

Claro que si hijo, sabes que tu madre estará encantada-

Bueno por que tu, Draco y Ron, no van a descasar y a ver como se encuentran sus novias – dijo mi padre

Gracias padre- respondí levantándome del sillón.

Por cierto Ron, si lastimas a mi hija, te matare yo mismo- dijo mi padre viendo a Ron

James yo- intento decir Ron pero mi padre lo interrumpió

No me expliques nada Ron, conozco a mi hija, y temo mas por ti que por ella, pero ella es mi bebe y jamás la he visto con un novio, así que por lo que veo tu serás el primero no?- pregunto mi padre divertido

Gracias James- dijo Ron

Los tres salimos del despacho, y nos dirigimos a la planta alta de la casa que era donde estaban nuestras amadas.

Mi madre me indico en que habitación estaba Hermione, cuando entre, la vi con un pants que le había prestado mi madre, tenía los ojos llorosos

Cuando me vio entrar corrió hacia mí y me abrazo

Perdóname Herms- le pedí

Harry te amo- fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse a llorar

De verdad princesa nunca fue mi intención ponerte en esta situación- dije llevándola a la cama para podernos sentar

No amor, no me importa lo que paso, lo que importa es que estas bien y estas conmigo, me moriría si algo te pasara-

Tranquila que no paso nada ok- dije besando su cabeza

Anda vamos a baño para que pueda lavarte el brazo

Ya hasta se me había olvidado

Te duele mucho?

No bebe solo fue un rozón, no paso nada- le asegure

Entramos al baño y ella lavo mi brazo con mucho cuidado, pero sobretodo con mucho amor. Cuando termino, salimos de nuevo a recamara, y vi que había ropa de dormir para hombre encima de la cama

Y esto?- pregunte

Tu mama me la dio- dijo tomando la ropa

Herms tenemos que hablar- dije nervioso por lo que le iba a decir

No Harry, no me vallas a salir con la estupidez de que tu mundo no es para mi, por que si me regresas a Devon, yo solita me regreso a lo londres y te busco, - dijo molesta

Tranquila amor no era eso lo que te quería decir- dije divertido, mi mujer tiene carácter me dije mentalmente

Ahh , bueno – dijo mas tranquila

Sabes que tu madre tiene pruebas nuestras no?

Si-

Para que nos las de, tengo que llevarte a Devon, aparte necesitamos un permiso de ella para casarnos eres menor de edad aun- dije recordado que tenia 17

Y?

Como que y?, Herms eres menor de edad, y dudo mucho que tu mama acepte que andes con un mafioso – dije poniéndome la ropa de dormir

Mira Harry, los 18 los cumplo en tres semanas, aclaro eso no quiere decir que me alejare tres semanas de ti, ni loca, pero ya falta menos para que deje ser menor de edad no?

Y?- conteste

Bueno que por la edad no hay problema, y por lo de mi mama, yo me encargare, ella no me puede obligar a nada, aparte no creo que ella pueda decir mucho de andar o no con alguien de la mafia, ella y Ethan eran algo así como pareja- me conto Hermione

Esta bien princesa, ya veremos como arreglamos esto, lo que si te puedo decir es que tu te quedas conmigo en cuanto cumplas los 18 nos casamos- dije besando su frente

Nos acostamos, a intentar dormir, pero no lo logramos, ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho, y con uno de sus brazos me abrazo, mientras que lo abrazaba, necesitaba sentirla cerca de mi, hoy me había dado cuenta que ella había transformado mi vida por completo, no me importaba nada si ella no estaba a mi lado.

No se a que hora no habremos quedado dormidos, pero a la mañana siguiente me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos nos habíamos movido, despertar con ella era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, así que entre mas pronto fuéramos a Devon a hablar con su madre seria mejor.

Cuando bajamos desayunar ya estaban todos reunidos.

Como amanecieron – pregunto mi madre

Muy bien gracias- contesto Hermione tímidamente

Bueno siéntense a desayunar, que hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo mi padre

Estamos investigando donde se puede encontrar Theo- comento Draco

Y Andrew ya viene para acá- dijo Ron

Que es lo que va a pasar con Daphne?- pregunto mi madre, que la conocía desde niña

Madre no te gustaría saber lo que tengo ganas de hacer con ella- conteste enojado de recordar que por culpa de la zorra de Daphne Hermione había estado en peligro

Tranquilo hijo, Andrew sabrá que hacer con su hija- dijo mi padre

Por cierto quiero decirles algo- dije

Que pasa?-pregunto mi padre

En tres semanas Hermione cumple los 18 y quiero casarme con ella, lo antes posible- dije con voz fuerte y clara

Ahh- grito Pansy emocionada

Felicidades, - grito Ginny parándose a abrazar a Hermione y Pansy se unió a su abrazo

Felicidades hijo, dijo mi padre parándose a darme un abrazo

Valla Harry, te atraparon dijo Draco burlón

Que para tu suegra no hay un abrazo – pregunto mi madre a Hermione

Claro que si Lily, muchas gracias

Bueno y cuando quieren que sea la boda?-pregunto Pansy

En 3 semana y medio- conteste

Pero eso no me da tiempo de organizar nada- dijo mi hermana desesperada

Si son muchas cosas las que tenemos que organizar por lo menos danos 5 semanas- pidió mi madre

Pero- intente decir pero mi madre no me dejo

Pero nada Harry, en 5 semanas se casaran, así tendrás tiempo de comprar una nueva casa, arreglar los problemas que están teniendo, hablar con la mama de Hermione y mil cosas mas- dijo mi madre emocionada

Aparte tenemos que entrenar a la seguridad de Hermione- dijo mi padre

Esta bien 5 semanas, pero ni una mas- dije viendo a Hermione que me veía con mucha emoción

Te amo Harry- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

Bueno hijo es hora de irnos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo mi padre despidiéndose de mi madre

Te veo en la noche ok, no salgas de la casa, por ningún motivo- le dije a Hermione

Tranquilo hijo, sabes que aquí esta segura- dijo mi madre

Mi padre, Ron, Draco y yo salimos a tratar de arreglar todo el problema que se había hecho.

_**HERMIONE**_

Habían sido horas de muchas emociones, Harry se había ido a arreglar las cosas que habían pasado, yo me había quedado en casa de su mama, con Ginny y Pansy.

Estas bien?- pregunto Ginny

Como quieres que este bien, anoche casi nos matan a todos- dijo Pansy

Bueno no les puedo negar que si me asuste, pero me daba mas miedo que le pasara algo a Harry- dije recordándolo lo de anoche

Pero lo importante es que no nos paso nada a nadie – dijo Ginny

Espero que Andrew no sea muy duro con Daphne- dijo Lily preocupada

Que no que? – grito Pansy

Lily por dios, por la golfa esa, casi nos dejan como papel picado anoche, llenas de hoyos- dijo Ginny

Claro mama, aparte ella le disparo a Harry, no quiero que la maten, pero por lo menos si que le den un buen escarmiento- grito Pansy

Tu que opinas Hermione?- me pregunto Lily

La verdad, lo único que quiero es que Daphne nos deje en paz al igual que se tal Theo, me moriría si algo le pasa a Harry

Tranquila hija no le pasara nada- me dijo Lily

Bueno tenemos que empezar a organizar la boda- dijo Pansy dando saltitos

A mi me gustaría algo muy sencillo y discreto- dije apenada

Ah no, eso si que no, se casa mi hijo el mayor y nada de sencillo ni discreto ok- dijo Lily

Yo te apoyo mami, tiene que ser la boda mas linda del siglo- dijo Pansy

Si Hermione, no todos los días te casas ese día tiene que ser muy especial- dijo Ginny

Bueno pero tenemos que ver que es lo que quiere Harry- dije

No él no tiene nada que opinar dijo Pansy

Me parece muy correcto que quieras la opinión de mi hijo, pero de verdad Hermione, la organización es cosa de mujeres- me dijo Lily

Ok- fue lo único que pude decir

La mayor parte del día nos la pasamos en paginas de internet, viendo salones, vestidos, invitaciones, Pansy estaba desesperada por no poder salir, pero ni modo, era lo que nos habían dicho y por lo menos yo no pensaba desobedecer a Harry.

Harry llego como a las 8:00 pm, cenamos con su familia, y nos retiramos a nuestra habitación, yo lo veía muy serio, como preocupado.

Que tienes?- le pregunte cuando ya estábamos acostados

Miedo- respondió

A que?- pregunte

Mañana iremos a Devon tu madre ya tiene las pruebas- dijo serio

Que bueno amor – dije emocionada

No Hermione, me da miedo que cuando estemos allá, ya no quieras regresar conmigo, que tu quieras estar lejos de mi- dijo angustiado

Que tonto eres amor, jamás pienses que no quiero estar contigo ok, eres lo que mas amo en esta vida, y preferiría morir a no estar a tu lado- dije poniéndome sobre el

Te amo Herms, no sé que haría si tú te fueras de mi lado- dijo

No me voy a ir a ningún lado ok, mañana después de que mi madre te de las pruebas hablaremos con ella de que te amo y que me quedare contigo ok?- dije besándolo

Como tú quieras- dijo contra mis labios

Sabes que es lo que quiero ahorita?- le pregunte

Que amor?-

A ti – dije

Aquí me tienes- contesto divertido

Te quiero mas cerca- dije bajando mi mano a su miembro, que ya estaba erecto

Eres una golosa- dijo riendo

Es que me encantas- respondí

De inmediato nos giro y el quedo encima de mi, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con desesperación, y las mías igual, él era mio, y quería tenerlo ya, ahora no hubo el previo de las caricias y besos, el me necesitaba tanto como yo a él, bajo su manos a mi centro para comprobar que tan humedad estaba y se sorprendió.

Valla mi pequeña esta ansiosa- dijo en mi oído

Tómame ya – fue lo único que dije

Él se posición y metió su miembro en mi de un solo movimiento, eso me encanto, me enloqueció, quería volverme loca, me embestía con fuerza con pasión, con desesperación, de verdad yo quería abrir mas mis piernas para entrara mas en mi, era una sensación maravillosa. De placer de urgencia, necesidad, desesperación, eran demasiadas sensaciones

Mas Harry mas- pedí desesperada

El salió de mi, me giro para que yo quedara boca abajo, hizo que me hincara y volvió a penétrame.

Oh por dios- dije

Jamás me había puesto así, era delicioso ,

Wow si así- decía como loca

Te gusta?- me pregunto mientras me embestía

Si, así – conteste casi en un susurro

El acelero y con una se sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris, por dios, me estaba volviendo loca.

Harry– grite cuando sentí mi orgasmo, el termino segundos después que yo, los dos nos tumbamos en la cama, sudados de placer

Eso fue genial – dije

Me da gusto que te gustara- dijo jalándome para abrazarme

Creo que tengo que aprender mucho – dije abrazándolo

Yo seré tu maestro todas las noches- dijo riendo

La verdad es que esta sesión de sexo me había dejado muerta, así que casi de inmediato me dormí, sabia que mañana volvería a hacer el amor con el.

El viaje a Devon, fue muy tranquilo, demasiado diría yo, Hary estuvo callado todo el tiempo, como nervioso, Ginny y Draco iban hablando casi en susurros y Pansy que había decidido acompañarnos, iba viendo mil revistas de moda.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Harry me tomo de la mano, y me dijo

Hermione te amo, pero si en algún momento dudas de querer irte conmigo, recuerda que jamás te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras.- dijo depositando un beso en mi frente

Cuando mi mama, vio que estábamos en la puerta, abrió de inmediato, me abrazo y comenzó a llorar

Hermione hija estas bien?- pregunto llorando

Si mama, tranquila estoy bien

Aquí están sus pruebas maldito bastardo- dijo aventándole unos sobres a Harry

No lo insultes mama- dije zafándome de su brazo

Que te pasa Hermione?- pregunto sorprendida

Que no lo insultes te dije mama- repetí molesta

Él es un maldito delincuente- repitió llena de odio

Por dios mama no me digas que Ethan Krum era muy buena persona- dije

Ellos mataron a Ethan- grito

No mama Ethan murió por traicionarlos-

Que le han hecho a mi hija malditos – grito Jane tratando de golpear a Harry, pero el la sujeto de lo brazos

Suélteme infeliz, ya tiene sus pruebas ahora lárguese se mi casa- volvía gritar mientras Harry la soltaba

Jane escúcheme por favor – pidió Harry tranquilamente

Lárguese – grito mi madre histérica

No mama él no se va- dije poniéndome enfrente de Harry

Hermione, hija entiende ellos son malos, no sabes las cosas que hacen- dijo mi madre

Por dios mama, claro que lo se, Ethan nos los dijo, y te aviso que no pienso dejar a Harry- le grite

Hermione cálmate- me dijo Harry

No Harry, no pienso calmarme, mi mama era pareja de Ethan, que el si era una matón y se asombra que yo quiera estar contigo- dije

Hermione tu eres una niña no sabes lo que dices, este tipo te deslumbro- dijo mi madre tomándome del brazo nuevamente

Mama lo amo y me voy a ir con el- dije lo mas calmada que pude

No jovencita tu no te vas con nadie, te recuerda que eres menor de edad aun- dijo jalándome de brazo

Jane tratemos de llegar aun acuerdo- dijo Harry

El único acuerdo que quiero de usted es que se largue- volvió a gritar mi madre

Que terca eres mama, que no se va a ir sin mí, que no entiendes- dije exasperada

Tu cállate Hermione que no sabes lo que dices- dijo Jane

O si claro ahora resulta que tu eres la madura no?- pregunte

Soy tu madre y por qué yo se lo que te conviene no iras a ningún lado con este tipo- dijo

Te lo voy a decir lo mas calmada que pueda mama, - dije lentamente- no me importa si te agrada Harry o no, lo amo, y voy a estar con el, y cinco semanas me casare con el- dije tranquila

Claro que no eres menor de edad- repitió mi madre

Eso ya lo sabemos señora parece loro- grito Ginny

Mama por si no te acuerdas en 3 semanas cumplo 18- conteste

No me importa, él es un mafioso- grito

También lo sabemos señora, por que no se calma y hablamos todos como gente normal- dijo Pansy

Y tú quien eres

Soy Pansy Potter, la hermana de Harry- dijo con una sonrisa

Valla, la familia de mafia completa esta aquí- dijo mi mama sentándose en el sillón

Mama por favor escúchame- pedí poniéndome en cuclillas enfrente de ella

Hermione, eres muy joven y no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo- dijo mas calmada mi madre

Mama si lo se, lo amo, y me ha demostrado que él también me ama, cuando tu decidiste estar con Ethan, yo te apoye, a pesar del riesgo que era, ahora tu apóyame a mi si?

Pero Hermione, él es el jefe de una familia de matones, que amenazo con matarte si no le entregaba las pruebas- dijo mi mama llorando

Lo se mama, pero el jamás me haría daño, te lo aseguro- dije limpiando sus lagrimas

Y que piensas casarte con el?- pregunto

Si en cinco semanas- dije emocionada

Si ya me imagino como será la boda, llena de mafioso, delincuentes fumando puro, y que van a dar de recuerdos, balas que digan recuerdo de nuestra boda Hermione y Harry- dijo mi madre burlándose

No lo creo mama- dije

De hecho no permitiremos que nadie entre con armas a la ceremonia, todas las dejaran en la entrada- dijo Pansy

Valla, me consuela saben que en la recepción no me van a matar, pero saliendo si- contesto mi madre

Nadie te va a matar mama- dije

Si tu futuro marido me va a matar de un infarto de los corajes que me hace pasar- dijo viéndolo pero ya no con odio

Sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles Jane, pero te aseguro que amo a Hermione mas que a mi propia vida y jamás la lastimare- le dijo Harry

Si,si como no, pero mientras ya me han hecho enojar no, si no me mata del susto me mata del coraje- dijo mi madre

Mama Harry y yo no tenemos que ir, pero te llamare para que vallas a Londres a ayudarme con lo de la boda si?-

Pero te vas a ir desde ahorita?- pregunto sorprendida

Mama llevo casi dos semanas viviendo con el ok- le dije

Tranquila que yo me encargare de que usted este en Londres las semana que viene, para empezar a organizar todo lo de la boda de Hermione si?- dijo Pansy dándole un abrazo

Ok- dijo mi madre a regañadientes

Le prometo cuidarla, sé que tiene todos los motivos para dudar de mi, pero no hare nada que lastime a Hermione- dijo Harry

Mire, yo no tengo ni las armas ni el poder, y mucho menos el dinero que usted tiene, pero le aseguro que no necesito nada de eso para castrarlo si lastima a mi hija entendió- hasta a mi me intimido mi mama cuando le dijo eso a Harry

Lo se – contesto el

Cuídate mucho hija- dijo mi madre dándome n beso y un abrazo

Nos veremos pronto- dije

Salimos de la casa de Jane, y vi que Harry iba mucho mas relajado.

Mas tranquilo- le pregunte en el auto

Si- contesto con una sonrisa

Te amo Harry, y mi lugar es donde tu estés- dije besándolo

Te amo- contesto

El viaje de regreso a Londres, estuvo mas tranquilo, Draco y Harry iban revisando los sobres que mi madre les dio, se dieron cuenta que estaba cerrados con los sellos del banco, así que mi madre ni siquiera había visto su contenido.

Esta todo- dijo Edward suspirando

Un problema menos y ahora solo queda buscar a Theo- dijo Draco

Ese comentario hizo que recordara la platica que había escuchado entre Ron y Draco

Flash back

Anoche todo estuvo a punto de salirse de control- decía Draco

Maldito Theo- hablo Ron

Harry esta enamorado de Hermione, pero piensa que si hace que ella se quede a su lado, será infeliz – platicaba Draco

Si pero después de lo de anoche, lo mas seguro para Hermione es quedarse con Harry, Theo, se obsesiono con Hermione por la forma en que Harry la defendió- dijo Ron

Él me amaba, oí bien, Draco dijo que Harry me amaba me decía mentalmente, casi gritando de felicidad

Si yo opino lo mismo, espero que no nos volvamos a topar a Theo, Harry le dio una buena paliza anoche- dijo Draco con un poco de burla en la voz

Si jamás había visto a Harry, agarrarse a golpes- dijo Ron divertido

Bueno pues lo que una mujer puede hacer no- dijo Draco

Fin del flash back

Harry por que te peleaste con Theo?- mi pregunta hizo que todos voltearan a verlo

No les has dicho Harry?- pregunto Draco

No, no le había dicho- contesto molesto

No me quieres decir?-

Si amor a ti te diré todo lo que me preguntes – dijo con una sonrisa

_**HARRY**_

La visita con Jane no había salido tan mal después de todo, me encanto como Herms me defendió, y defendió nuestra relación , cada minuto la amaba mas.

Draco y yo íbamos revisando lo que nos entrego Jane en el sobre.

Esta todo- dije suspirando

Un problema menos y ahora solo queda buscar a Theo – dijo Draco

Hermione se quedo como perdida unos minutos como si estuviera recordando algo, y después de que reacciono de su recuerdo, me pregunto.

Harry por que te peleaste con Theo?- su pregunta hizo que todos voltearan a verme

No les has dicho Harry?- pregunto Draco

No, no le había dicho- conteste molesto

No me quieres decir?- pregunto con su cara tan tierna que no podía negarle nada

Si amor a ti te diré todo lo que me preguntes – conteste con una sonrisa

_**Flash back**_

_**Draco eres mi amigo pero, por que mejor no vamos a un bar mas decente- le dije a mi amigo después de que viera al lugar que me había llevado**_

_**Por favor si, necesito sacarme a alguien de la cabeza- contesto a Draco**_

_**Y con mujeres te vas a sacar a otra mujer de la cabeza- pregunto Ron**_

_**Pues claro, una mujer saca a otra mujer- dijo casi arrastrándome a la entrada del streep club**_

_**Draco por dios si quieres ir a un streep club, vamos a alguno de Oliver - dije**_

_**No por ahí todos nos conocen- dijo como si se ocultara de alguien**_

_**De quien te ocultas Draco?- pregunto Ron divertido**_

_**De alguien conocido- dijo mirando para todos lados –**_

_**Si bueno si alguien conocido como quien?- pregunte**_

_**Pues no se como McLaggen o alguien que le hable a Ginny- dijo**_

_**Ya caigo, la mujer que te gusta en Ginny- dije burlándome**_

_**Te gusta mi hermana?- pregunto Ron**_

_**Si, pero mira, ella nunca me pela, y te juro que aunque tengo facha de mujeriego no lo soy- dijo en su defensa Draco**_

_**Solo te puedo decir que si piensas conquistarla viniendo a un table dance estas muy mal- dijo Ron**_

_**Después de tratar de hacerlo razón y no lograrlo, entramos al famoso lugar, la verdad es que ninguna chica me gustaba, solo pensaba en Hermione, bailándome así, como se vería Hermione en ese traje de conejita, o de enfermera , valla que tenia ideas.**_

_**Pedimos unas copas, nos estábamos divirtiendo molestando a Draco con Ginny, cuando sentí una mano en el hombro.**_

_**Potter- me gire a ver quien era y casi me corto el brazo por haber sido tocado por el**_

_**Que demonios quieres Theo- dije levantándome de la silla**_

_**Veo que ya te aburriste del bocadito del otro día, - dijo con sorna**_

_**Cállate Theo, por que hoy no respondo – dije**_

_**No seas envidioso Potter, sabes que ese bocadito me encanto- dijo el muy hijo de perra- ha de hacer buenos trabajos con esa linda boca- fue la gota que derramo el vaso.**_

_**Sin pensar en que tenia arma para matarlo en ese momento, me fui encima de el a golpes, el estúpido no metió ni un dedo, y Ron y Draco se encargaron que ninguno de sus hombres se metiera.**_

_**Cuando vi que Theo ya no se movía, me separe de él, sus hombres lo levantaron, el muy marica solo tenia sangre en el labio, en la nariz y el ojo morado.**_

_**Eres un infeliz Potter- me grito**_

_**Se hombre Theo, no seas una señorita- grite con burla**_

_**Hasta mi hermana sabe defenderse mejor que ti- le grito Ginny**_

_**En ese momento Theo saco su arma, Draco, Ron y yo sacamos las nuestras**_

_**Dispara Theo o te falta valor- le dije apuntándolo**_

_**Me las vas a pagar donde mas te duela Potter- dijo dándose la vuelta para huir**_

_**Fin de flash back**_

Y así fue amor- le conté a Hermione

Te largaste a un table dance Draco- le grito Ginny

Cálmate Ginny, me porte bien pregúntale a tu hermano- dijo Draco

Me importa un carajo que fuera el papa, tu te fuiste a un table dance- lo ultimo lo dijo muy molesta, apretando la mandíbula y señalando a Draco

Ginny no paso nada- le dije

Tu no te quedas atrás Harry Potter- dijo mi hermosa Hermione

Pero yo…- intente decir pero no me dejo mi adorable hermana

Tranquilas las dos, como ellos se fueron a table dance , nosotros nos podemos ir a un strep club de hombres – dijo mi hermana , y haciendo que mi sangre hirviera

PANSY ELIZABETH POTTER NO VA A IR A NINGUN LADO- dije gritando

Gracias por decir mi nombre completo, pero te recuerdo que si me lo se eh¡ y en segunda vamos a ir para la despedida de soltera de Hermione- dijo la muy cínica

Cual despedida, no habrá tal cosa – dije

A no? Y que dice?- pregunto Pansy

Lo digo yo Harry James Potter-

Si todos sabemos tu nombre con que dijeras Harry era suficiente – dijo Pansy

Pero yo quiero – dijo Hermione

Ah, tu quieres ir a ver hombres desnudos – dije con mi cara desencajada

Tu fuiste a ver mujeres no?- dijo Hermione levantando la ceja

Pero…- otra vez me interrumpían

Pero nada, Hermione tiene derecho a su despedida y la va a tener así no quiera el presidente, ENTENDISTE- dijo mi hermana gritando la ultima palabra.

La verdad es que no valía la pena discutir ya me las ingeniaría para que no llevaran Hermione a ningún sitio de esos.

Llegamos de nuevo a Londres, tuvimos que dejar que las chicas se fueran en otro auto a casa de mi madre, ya que nosotros teníamos que ir a las bodegas donde estaba Daphne, Andrew estaría ahí.

Cuando llegamos a la bodega, de inmediato reconocí el auto de Sirius y Oliver, que había mas autos que no conocía y en la entrada estaba custodiada por hombres de Severus.

Cuando entramos, todos estaban sentados, salude a cada uno, y me acerque a mi padre y le entregue las pruebas que tenia Ethan Krum en nuestro poder.

Bueno un problema menos- dijo mi padre viendo las pruebas

Valla Harry veo que sabes hacer bien tu trabajo- dijo Remus

Eso es un halago?- pregunto Draco

Ya siéntense, tenemos cosas mas importante de que hablar- dijo Sirius

Andrew sabes lo que ha pasado con Daphne?- pregunto mi padre

Si ya me lo han dicho todo- dijo con la mirada fría

No ha traicionado con Theo, ha intentado matar a mis hijos, a la prometida de Harry- dijo mi padre molesto

Lo se James, y de verdad Harry lamento esto- dijo Andrew mirándome

Lamentarlo no basta Andrew, perdimos mucho hombres por las travesuras de tu hija- dijo Sirius

Y que quieres Sirius que la MATE?- pregunto Andrew

Tranquilo Andrew– le pidió mi padre

Lo importante aquí es saber que tanto le dijo ella a Theo- dijo Oliver

No la creo capaz de haber traicionado a mí- dijo Andrew

Perdóname pero tu hija es capaz de todo- dije recordando que me había disparado la muy maldita

Traigan a Daphne- ordeno mi padre

Daphne entro agarrada por dos hombres de mi padre, estaba despeinada, con los ojos llorosos y el ojo derecho hinchado y el labio roto

Papa que bueno que has venido- dijo Daphne tratando de soltarse de los hombres

Andrew se levanto y le dio un cachetada que sentí que le había acomodado los dientes al revés

Cállate pequeña perra- dijo Andrew

Papa pero…- intento decir pero otro cacheta don la callo

Quiero que me digas que le dijiste a Theo– ordeno Andrew

Nada papa- dijo Daphne llorando histéricamente

QUE ME DIGAS- le grito levantando nuevamente para golpearla

Yo estaba muy enojada por que Harry me había dejado por una insípida, y un día me encontré a Theo en un bar y me dijo que le había gustado la tipa con la que estaba Harry, yo le dije que podía ayudarlo a entrar a su casa, si el me prometía desaparecer a la tipa esa- dijo llorando

Que hiciste que, maldita zorra- le grite levantándome de mi silla, pero Draco me detuvo

Tu tienes la culpa, me corriste de tu casa , por ese, después me humillaste mandándome a la pelirroja estúpida a que me sacara a empujones y todavía le dices a tu padre que te fui infiel con el idiota de Remus

Tu me dijiste que Harry te trataba mal por eso yo estuve contigo.- se defendió Remus

Cállate estúpido- le grito Daphne

Le dijiste algo de la organización a Theo?- pregunto tranquilamente mi padre

No James te juro que no dije nada – contesto

Andrew es tu hija y tu sabrás que hacer con ella, pero no quiero volver a verla cerca de ninguno de nosotros entendido- dijo mi padre con voz sombría

Si James – dijo el- llévenla al auto – ordeno Andrew

Tenemos que encontrar a Theo – dijo Oliver

Y lo antes posible antes de que nos de mas problemas – dijo Severus

Yo mismo me encargare de encontrarlo y hacerle pagar dije con odio en la voz

Me parece bien, tu eres el que mas merece hacerlo sufrir- me respaldo Sirius

Bien señores, esta reunión queda terminada, - dijo mi padre despidiéndose de cada uno.

Nosotros regresemos a casa de mi mama, donde estaban todas las mujeres sentadas en la sala.

Hola amor- dijo mi hermosa Hermione

Hola – respondí dándole un beso en la frente

Queremos ir a las vegas- grito Pansy

Cuando?- pregunto Draco

Yo les sugería que mañana- dijo mi madre

Tu? Mandándolas a la ciudad del pecado? -. Pregunto mi padre divertido

Es que Hermione no conoce las vegas y le enseñamos fotos de cómo se ve de noche y sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas- dijo mi madre en abrazando a Hermione que bajo la mirada, a mi eso me dio mucha ternura

Pues no se diga mas mañana nos vamos a las vegas- dije recibiendo un beso de Hermione


	10. Las Vegas

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

_**HARRY**_

Cuando llegamos a las vegas, en el aeropuerto ya nos esperaba una limosina que no llevaría al hotel, iríamos al hotel que es de mi propiedad para que mi hermosa Hermione no tuviera problemas con la edad.

Estas feliz?- le pregunte a Hermione que estaba pegada a la ventada como niña chiquita.

Si es muy bonito- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Vas a ver cuanto te vas a divertir- dijo mi madre

Si y fue una suerte que mis padres nos acompañaran, te debemos una vacaciones en familia Hermione- le dijo Pansy

En cuanto llegamos al hotel ya no esperaban, habíamos mandado reforzar la seguridad, por cualquier contratiempo.

Pasamos por la parte del casino y vi como mi Hermione abría sus hermosos ojos como una niña en una juguetería.

Te gustaría jugar?- le pregunte

Pero no puedo soy menor de edad- dijo

Amor yo soy el dueño del casino, y las reglas se hicieron para romperse, pero aparte de eso, desde el segundo día que estuviese en mi casa, te mande a hacer una identificación falsa- dije mostrándosela

Para que?- pregunto curiosa

Un hombre prevenido vale por dos – dije besando su frente.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, cuando entramos a la nuestra, Hermione estaba sorprendida.

Te gusta?- le pregunte

Esto en vez de habitación de hotel, parece una casa- dijo mirando todo

Es el chiste – dije sonriendo

Nos fuimos a la habitación, queríamos refrescarnos, hacia un calor de los mil diablos, después de bañarnos, por supuesto juntos, fuimos a la sala, para pedir algo de comer.

Tocaron la puerta y pensé que era el servicio que había pedido, pero oh sorpresa era el huracán que tenia por hermana, seguida por Ginny y mi madre.

Que se te ofrece Pansy?

Pues verte a ti no, eso es seguro- dijo

Venimos por Hermione- dijo Ginny

Como que vienen por Hermione?- pregunte

A donde me van a llevar? – pregunto mi Hermione con terror en su cara sabiendo de sobra la respuesta

Pues de compras- dijo mi madre emocionada como una adolecente

Que? – dijo Hermione

Que nos vamos de compras – dijo Pansy jalándola dela brazo

Y por que no van mañana – dije intentando razón con ellas

Harry Potter no creo que quieras enfrentarte a mi o si?- pregunto Pansy levantado la ceja

Y mucho menos a mi verdad? Pregunto mi madre

Y la verdad es que no, prefería enfrentarme a 10 hombre solo que a las mujeres, siempre lo he dicho mi padre puede mandar en la organización pero quien manda a mi padre es mi adorada madre.

Y que se supone que hare yo mientras?- pregunte molesto

No lo se ni me importa- dijo Pansy saliendo con Hermione seguida de mi madre y de Ginny

Valla, me roban a mi novia, no es posible, me he enfrentado a tipos realmente peligroso, la policía ha estado detrás de mi, he estado en balaceras y peleas, pero no podía enfrentarme a mi madre y a mi hermana, no lo podía creer, iba a tumbarme en la cama, cuando oí que tocaban de nuevo la puerta.

Cuando abrí vi que eran Draco, Ron y mi padre.

Que pasa?- pregunte al ver la cara de contrariedad que tenían

Tu madre y la chicas se fueron – dijo mi padre entrando a la habitación

Si lo se, se fueron de compras- respondí

Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo Draco preocupado

Porqué dices eso?- pregunte

Porqué oí cuando Pansy le decía Ginny que era la ocasión perfecta para la despedida de soltera de Hermione- dijo Ron al borde de una ataque

Y tu madre las apoyo- dijo mi padre como si le hubieran partido el corazón

QUE?- grite

No sabes a donde demonios se fueron, se llevaron dos guardaespaldas pero para asegurase de que no la molestaríamos, le obligaron a dejar sus celulares en recepción- dijo Ron

Como demonios pudieron salir así?- pregunte histérico

Bueno vamos a calmarnos, Lily va con ellas y mi esposa es una mujer prudente y responsable que no haría nada malo, de seguro regresaran llenas de bolsas de compras en un par de horas, lo mas seguro es que nosotros estemos paranoicos- dijo mi padre como si el también tratara de convencerse de su discurso

Si padre tienes razón, que les parece si jugamos póker en lo que ellas llegan- dije para tratar de calmarnos

Me encanta la idea- dijo Draco

Si nos hace falta relajarnos – dijo mi padre

Bueno pues los 4 comenzamos a jugar, la verdad es que cuando jugábamos, las horas se pasaban volando, me empecé a inquietar cuando dieron las 9:30 pm y las mujeres no aparecían por ningún lado, aun que también me di cuenta que no era el único que estaba así.

Me estoy poniendo ansioso- dijo Ron

Si ya estoy preocupado.- dijo mi padre

En ese momento entro una llamada a mi celular, vi que era del celular de Pansy, el alma me volvió al cuerpo, pero muy pronto se iría al infierno de nuevo al oír la voz de Hermione.

_**HERMIONE**_

Cuando Pansy, Ginny y Lily llegaron por mi no me imaginaba a donde me llevarían, bueno pensé que iríamos de compras, pero no, me llevaron a otro hotel, al principio estaba sorprendida, pero después quede en shock .

Que hacemos aquí? – pregunte entrando a una habitación que mas bien parecía, salón de belleza con boutique incluida.

Aquí nos vamos a arreglar para hoy en la noche- dijo Pansy

Y que va a pasar hoy en la noche?- pregunte con miedo a la respuesta

Vamos a hacer tu despedida de soltera- grito Pansy emocionada

Harry nos va a matar- dije nerviosa

No puede- dijo Ginny

Claro que puede – dije

Claro que no, mira no puede matar a su madre y a su hermana, y menos a su prometida y Ginny es como otra hermana, entonces no puede- dijo Pansy

Ok, no nos matara pero si nos torturara- dije nerviosa

Claro que no- dijo Lily divertida

No me dieron tiempo de decir mas, y me sentaron para que no se cuantas manos se ocuparan de mi cabello, mi manos mis pies, me maquillaran y no sé que otras de miles de cosas me hicieran.

Cuando terminaron de transformarme literalmente, Pansy me dio un vestido azul rey, con lentejuelas, que era totalmente ajustado que sentí que apenas cubría mis pompas, y por si no fuera poco lo corto me dio estraplees .

Sabes que si Harry me ve con esto me mata- dije asustada al verme en el espejo

Claro que no por eso te lo pusimos así cuando Harry nos vea, solo vera lo hermosa que te ves y nosotras podremos huir- dijo Ginny

Ah gracias por preocuparse por mi- dije

Bueno a ti solo te hará el amor- dijo Pansy riendo a lo que yo de inmediato me sonroje y baje la mirada para no ver a Lily

Cariño no te apenes, tu y Harry no son muy discretos, el otro día James y yo tuvimos que irnos al cuarto de huéspedes a dormir por que ciertos gritos no nos dejaban – dijo Lily, de verdad que un jitomate era pálido junto a mi en estos momentos.

Bueno pues después de que me juraran que Harry no me mataría ni se enojaría conmigo acepte salir de la habitación , Harry me había dado la identificación falsa, así que no había problema con la entrada a los lugares, llegamos a un casino muy bonito, la verdad es que yo solo quería mirar, me gustaba ver las luces y a toda la gente, pero Lily me convenció de ir a las maquinas, así que ella y yo jugamos en las maquinas en lo que Ginny y Pansy en la ruleta.

La verdad es que no sabía que bebidas me había pedido Pansy pero sabían muy ricas y pensé que no tenían alcohol grave error.

Me trae otro sex on the beach por favor- le pedí a la camarera

Cuantos llevas Hermione- dijo Pansy

No lo se, pero están muy ricos- conteste sintiéndome muy bien

Ok, pero estas bien?- pregunto Pansy

Si claro que si – conteste girándome para seguir en la maquinas.

La verdad es que no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en el casino, hasta que llego Pansy

Me tria a otro de la playa – le dije a la camarera

Hermione estas ebria- dijo Pansy divertida

No, no, no- fue lo único que dije

Cuantos ha pedido- pregunto Pansy

6 - dijo la chismosa si llevaba como 2

La verdad es que no se como me llevaron afuera no me acuerdo en que momento me sacaron, pero si me acuerdo que cuando salimos del lugar, sentí como un golpe de aire, y todo me daba vueltas.

Háblale a Harry me dijo Pansy

No Pansy primero tenemos que bajarle la borrachera- dijo Ginny

Quien sta bodasha?- pregunte

Nadie – contesto Lily con una soltando la carcajada

Mama estas ebria? Pregunto Pansy

A lo que vi que Lily solo movió la cabeza pero lo que no supe fue si dijo que si o que no, por que la movía para todos lados

Bueno pues ya que decidieron que nos emborrachemos pues lo haremos- dijo Ginny

Después supe que estábamos en la limosina que nos había llevado al casino, y había muchas botellitas de muchos sabores, que nos empezamos a tomar, hubo una que de plano no me gustaron pero había otras que si

Que ed sdo? – pregunte levantando la botellita

Eso es vodka – dijo Ginny

Ta gueno – dije tomándola

Pansy me dijo que le llamara a Harry para que no estuvieran preocupados, que conmigo no se iba a enojar pero que no le dijera donde estábamos, que como le iba a decir si ni yo sabia pero bueno, así que Pansy marco el numero y me paso el celular

Bueno- contesto Harry serio

Mi vida- grite al oír su voz

Hermione?- pregunto

Pus quin mas te dishe mi vida? –pregunte

ESTAS EBRIA?- me grito en el teléfono

Do me drites- le dije

Ok mi amor, donde están mi vida para ir por ustedes- dijo en tono tierno

Ti amo- le dije

Y yo a ti hermosa, por que no me pasas a Pansy o a mi mama si?

Di perame dandito- y le pase el teléfono a Lily, ya que Pansy tenía un ataque de risa

Si hijo—dijo con el tono de voz diferente

Donde están?- oí que pregunto Harry

No te vamos a decir, solo dile a tu papi que estamso bien y que esta noche se prepare- dijo mi suegra y colgó

Cuando mi suegra colgó el teléfono, todas comenzamos a reír, y no sabia ni porque.

_**HARRY**_

Bueno- conteste Harry serio

Mi vida- grito Hermione

Hermione?- pregunte con duda su voz se oia diferente

Pus quin mas te dishe mi vida? –pregunto

ESTAS EBRIA?- grite al borde de la histeria

Do me drites- me imagino que intento decirme que no le grite

Ok mi amor, donde están mi vida para ir por ustedes- dije lo mas tierno que pude para ver si me decía donde rayos estaban

Ti amo- me contesto

Y yo a ti hermosa, por que no me pasas a Pansy o a mi mama si? Sabía que mi pobre novia que apenas tomaba tres copas de vino y ya estaba debajo de la mesa no me diría nada coherente

Di perame dandito- dijo

Si hijo—contesto mi madre, por dios también estaba ebria y al fondo podía oír las risas de Ginny y Pansy

Donde están?- pregunte enojado

No te vamos a decir, solo dile a tu papi que estamos bien y que esta noche se prepare- dijo mi suegra y colgó

Me quede como estúpido cuando mi madre me dijo eso, claro que mi padre la oyó pues pude el altavoz, cuando mi madre me colgó intentamos llamar al celular de alguna de ellas pero ninguna contestaba

Que hacemos? Pregunto mi padre dando vueltas de un lado para el otro

Ir a buscarlas – dijo Ron

Si genio y a donde? Pregunto Draco

No lo se pero por algún lado deben estar – grito mi padre

A eso es seguro en algún lado están y ebrias- grite

Ok ellas tenían ganas de ir a un show de tipos encuerados así que vamos a buscarlas a esos sitios – dijo mi padre

Tu vas a entrar en un lugar de esos? Pregunte

Claro que si, no pienso permitir que tu madre vea a otro tipo encuerado ,y menos estando ebria, la ultima vez que estuvo ebria termino desnuda en una playa y ahí concebimos a Pansy-

Bueno eso no es malo

Si es malo cuando te desnudas a las 4 de la tarde, así que yo entro a cualquier lugar a buscar a mi esposa- dijo mi padre dirigiéndose a la puerta

Y eso hicimos, la verdad es no sabia por donde empezar, había demasiado lugares de este tipo, así que solo nos dejamos guiar por lo que conocíamos a nuestras mujeres, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, le preguntamos a un tipo que donde se encontraban los strpeers mas guapos de las vegas

Jaja cinco hombres en busca de mas hombres son golosos - dijo el tipo

Nos va a decir o no?- grito Draco

La verdad es que puedo jurar que el tipo ese se hizo del baño literalmente al ver Draco enojado y después del grito, nos dirigimos al lugar y vimos que era de una amigo nuestro, así que mi padre llego preguntando por el

Dígale a Frank que James Potter esta aquí- dijo mi padre en tono autoritario

De inmediato un tipo entro y no tardo más de dos minutos en salir y casi, casi ponerse de tapete.

Cuando estuvimos con Frank

James que sorpresa- dijo el hombre amablemente

Hola Frank necesito un favor.- dijo mi padre sin cortesía, no había tiempo para estupideces

Claro amigo en que te puedo servir – dijo el

Creemos que aquí están unas mujeres y queremos pasar a ver si están lo más discretamente posible- dijo mi padre

Claro amigo, mira desde aquí las pueden buscar, dijo mostrándonos los monitores, los 4 nos pegamos y si ahí estaban me olvide de la cortesía y la discreción cuando vi a un tipo bailándole a Hermione y ella se tapaba sus ojos con las manos.

Salí corriendo de ahí y entre al tugurio ese por el escenario, varia mujeres me gritaron, cuando baje del escenario una señora me dijo que me daba 200 dólares por un baile, la verdad es que me sentí alagado pero mi halago se fue al carajo cuando mi al tipo tomar la manita de Hermione

Llegue corriendo hasta la mesa donde estaban, mi padre Draco y Ron venia atrás de mi.

En cuanto llegamos Draco aventó al tipo que estaba literalmente encima de Ginny, la levanto y la saco de ahí, no le dio tiempo ni de parpadear, nadie de seguridad se acercó.

Cuando mi padre llego por mi madre, la vio con ternura y se regalaron sonrisas melosas, mi padre la levanto con ternura y mi madre lo abrazo, no quería imaginarme que pasaría después

Ron bajo a Pansy que estaba brincando en el sillón, la cargo como novia y la saco de ahí.

Yo quite al tipo que estaba con Hermione con MI MUJER, MIA, Hermione abrió sus ojos como plato y me extendió sus brazos, la cargue y la saque de ahí, cuando Salí, me di cuenta que mis padres ya no estaba.

Y mis padres? – le pregunte a Draco que trataba de callar a Ginny que lo estaba insultando por sacarla así

Dijeron que nos fuéramos en la limosina de ellas, ellos se fueron en la que veníamos nosotros. Dijo Draco

Pansy daba vueltas y Ron la sostenía para que no se callera

Hermione que tomaste- pregunte

Udos que disque de la playa del do she quien- dijo

La verdad es que no entendí nada de lo que dijo, pero algo que me encantaba es que con mis propios ojos vi que cuando el tipo de adentro se le había acercado ella se había tapado los ojos, ni ebria me seria infiel y eso me encanto.

Subimos todos a la limosina, al parecer lo que habían tomado las mujeres las había puesto un poco acaloradas, por que Ginny se comenzó a quitar la ropa, y Draco intentaba ponérsela, era un escena divertida, mientras que Pansy se quería salir por el quemacocos y Ron la detenía

Hermione solo iba cantando y no puedo decir que era por que no le entendía nada.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, las bajamos con mucho trabajo, por que Ginny seguía terca en quitarse la ropa, gracia a dios Hermione era mas tranquila ella cantaba a todo pulmón nada mas, y Pansy corría por todos lados seguida de Ron.

* * *

QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ME VOY DE VACACIONES ASÍ QUE NO VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR TODA LA PROXIMA SEMANA, LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO


	11. Guerra

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

_**HARRY POV**_

No me había percatado de Hermione traía un diminuto vestido azul, que se le veía mas hermoso, pero cuando vi como todos los hombres la veían casi la meto corriendo al elevador.

Cuando subimos al elevador , también iban a subir dos tipos mas, pero con la mirada que le dieron a Hermione, sabia que era posible que bajaran del elevador muertos, así que solo les enseñe mi arma y por arte de magia ya no quisieron subir con nosotros.

Amor por que te pusiste este vestido?- le pregunte a Hermione

No she me pusho Pasy- lo que le entendí es que se lo puso Pansy

Pues te ves hermosa- dije en su oído

Shi pus demostramelo- dijo Hermione y al segundo después ya se había quitado en vestido por arriba de la cabeza.

Me quede con vil estúpido cuando me di cuenta que el vestido de Hermione estaba tirado en el piso, y mi hermosa mujer solo tenia puesta una diminuta tanga azul y sus zapatillas

Herms vístete por favor- dije nervioso de que alguien subirá al elevador y a nosotros nos faltan 3 pisos para llegar al nuestro, así que tome el vestido de suelo y trate de envolverla en el, pero era tan diminuto que si cubría la parte de arriba no cubría lo de abajo.

Shhh- dijo ella

Nada shh – dije quitándome mi camisa y poniéndosela encima, en cuanto llegamos a nuestro piso, íbamos caminando por el pasillo cuando vi que Draco bajaba del otro asesor cargando a Ginny como bulto y ella si venía desnuda y Draco traía su bolsa y la ropa en la otra mano, el solo me dio una cara de angustia y se metió a su habitación.

Cuando entre con Hermione a la habitación, lo único que quería era que se durmiera para que no hiciera mas locura, así que la deje en la cama y fui por un poco de agua, cuando regrese me di cuenta que Hermione ya no estaba en la cama, me asuste al pensar que se había vuelto a salir, pero mas pánico me entro cuando vi mi camisa tirada en el suelo, así que Salí como loco a buscarla, pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación oí los gritos de Hermione

Mi hogo- oí que grito así que me metí a la habitación y seguí sus gritos llegue al baño

Y la verdad es que si no hubiera visto la cara de miedo de mi hermosa novia me hubiera muerto de risa, Hermione estaba dentro del jacuzzi con las llaves abiertas aparte de la regadera, gritando que se ahogaba, la verdad era una escena muy cómica, pero mi preciosa nena esta muy asustada.

Así que la saque de ahí, la envolví en la toalla, y cerré las llaves

Me iba a ahogar viste?- me pregunto

Amor que demonios hacías ahí adentro?- pregunte conteniendo la risa

Me dieron ganas de darme un baño pero no sabia cual llave abrir y las abrí todas y empezó a salir agua por todos lados- dijo asustada y ese me enterneció por completo

Tranquila amor – dije cargándola hasta la cama

Estas enojado conmigo?- pregunto

No mucho- dije

Que tanto? Pregunto ella

No lo suficiente para no hacerte mía esta noche- dije poniéndome sobre ella

Perfecto- dijo ella besándome

Ella estaba completamente desnuda, solo traía los zapatos, y la verdad era una imagen muy sexy cuando puse sus hermosas piernas en mis hombros y la penetre, ese noche fue sexo puro, esta mujer me estaba volviendo completamente loco, y no me importaba.

La pobre solo aguanto dos orgasmos y cayó rendida, la verdad es que ni siquiera entendí como tubo fuerza de aguantar el primero.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté no estaba a mi lado, pero de inmediato supe donde estaba, por el ruido que hacia en el baño, la resaca ya había hecho sus primeros efectos, así que me levante de inmediato, le lleve unas pastillas para el vomito y el dolor de cabeza.

Cuando salió del baño traía nuevamente puesta mi camisa, nada más.

Como estas? – pregunte divertido

Siento que me paso un tractor encima – respondió

En eso sonó el teléfono de la habitación

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dijo ella tapándose la cabeza con una toalla

No por que te tapes con la toalla el dolor va a desaparecer- dije aun mas divertido

Ya lo se, podrías contestar ese aparato del infiernos- dijo

Así que conteste y era Draco

Que paso? Pregunte aun con risa de ver a Hermione

Hermione tendrá algo de ropa que le pueda prestar a Ginny? Pregunto Draco

Porqué? Pregunte curioso

Es que anoche que llegamos a la habitación, le dije que por que tenia que desnudarse delante de todo el mundo y ella me contesto que andaría desnuda por la vida, y lleno la tina y metió toda su ropa y no tiene nada que ponerse- dijo el

la verdad es que no pude contener la carcajada

No te burles Harry – dijo Draco molesto

Lo siento Draco – dije

Ya si que Hermione también no estaba muy vestida anoche – contesto

Ok, ok deja le pregunto a Hermione si tiene ropa que le preste a Ginny

Porqué Ginny quiere ropa mía? –pregunto Hermione descubriéndose un poco la cabeza con la toalla

Creo que ahogo toda su ropa – dije acordándome de Hermione

No te burles Harry Potter y dile a Draco que si tengo ropa para Ginny- dijo Hermione molesta yéndose a la sala

Draco dice…-

Si la oí ahorita llevo a Ginny – dijo y colgó

Cuando tocaron a l puerta Hermione le abrió, yo ya me había vestido, Ginny venia con una camisa de Draco pero eso si con lentes obscuros sin perder el glamur

Hola Ginny- dije con una sonrisa

Ella solo levanto la cabeza y siguió a Hermione, yo me quede con Draco en la sala

Que tal tu noche? – pregunte

Bueno pues después de que Ginny tirara toda su ropa al jacuzzi la pude controlar, hasta que encontró el mini bar y comenzó a probar todas la botellitas de ahí, las que no le gustaba me las aventaba al rostro y las que le gustaban se las tomaba de un trago, después de eso se entretuvo contando cuantos cacahuates había dentro de las bolsitas y se quedo dormida en sofá- me conto Draco y yo no pare de reír

Y a ti que tal? Pregunto Draco

Bueno pues Hermione pensó que se ahogaría en el jacuzzi – dije recordando la escena del baño

Valla espero que Ron le haya ido mejor con Pansy- dijo Draco

Hermione y Ginny tardaron como 1 hora en salir, pero ya salieron bañadas y cambiadas pero ambas con lentes que juro cubrían la mitad de su rostro.

Como a los 10 minutos llego Pansy con una cara como la de ellas, atrás de ella venia Ron

Hola Pansy, como amaneciste – dijimos Draco y yo al mismo tiempo a lo que Pansy nos respondió con una seña obscena y eso casi nos mata pero de risa, ella de inmediato se fue a acostar en el sillón donde estaba Hermione y Ginny, ninguna de las tres decía ni pio

Que tal tu noche Ron? Pregunte

Tu hermana corrió por todo el casino, se metió hasta debajo de las mesas y bailo can can arriba de la mesa de póker - dijo el con pena

Como me perdí eso- dije aun mas divertido

Si lo de seguridad la querían sacar cuando se dieron cuenta de que era tu hermana, me intentaron ayudar atraparla- nos conto

Pero es muy ágil, demasiado diría yo y se nos escapo, así que tenía a 4 guardias y a mí tras ella- dijo

Valla nochecita la que no hicieron pasar – dijo Draco suspirando

La verdad es que si- dijo Ron

Hermione, Ginny y Pansy no emitían alguno parecía que si hablaban se desharían

Porqué no vamos a desayunen algo para la cruel cruda que tienen? Pregunte

Ninguna de las tres contesto nada, solo se pararon del sillón y se fueron a la puerta

Creo que eso es un si- dijo Draco

Así que los 6 bajamos al restaurante y ahí ya estaba mis padres

Como están? Pregunto mi padre sonriente

Bien gracias- contesto Hermione

Porqué al si le hablan y a nosotros no?—pregunte

Porqué aun no se ha burlado de nosotras- contesto Pansy sentándose en la mesa

Y más le vale que no lo haga – contesto mi mama que estaba igual de cruda que nuestras mujeres

La verdad es que en el desayuno ella se compusieron un poco, y me di cuenta por que empezaron a hablar como loros.

Pero su plática se silencio de inmediato cuando cuatro mujeres no muy amadas por mi madre y Pansy se acercaron a nosotros

James que haces aquí? – pregunto Marlene, era bien sabido que ella siempre había querido conquistar a mi padre y mi madre lo sabía.

Marlene que sorpresa- dijo mi padre levantándose a saludarla

Veo que estas de vacaciones- dijo Fleur-

Ella siempre se había ido encima de Draco y esta no fue la ocasión

Draco como estas? Bueno eso ni te lo pregunto te ves de maravilla- dijo Fleur dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios

Hola Fleur como estas? – pregunto Draco viendo a Ginny que juro que del coraje hasta la resaca se le olvido

Valla no me presentan a este hombre tan guapo- dijo Gabrielle parándose junto Ron

Ronald Weasley para servirle- se presento Ron levantándose para saludarla

De verdad que se enserio eso de para servirme – dijo Gabrielle en tono sugerente

Juro que las mujeres de estaban apunto de sufrir un colapso nervioso ya que ninguna decía nada, bueno ni siquiera pestañeaban.

la surprise de ma vie – dijo aventándose a mis brazos Romilda

la surprise est à moi - respondi

hey ,hey no empieces a hablar en idiomas que no entiendo- grito Hermione levantándose de la silla

qui est cette fille?- pregunto Romilda

Harry es enserio mira que esta si la desplomo- me dijo Hermione poniéndose roja y Pansy y Ginny estaba seguro que la ayudarían

Romilda ella es Hermione mi prometida- dije acercándome a Hermione

Mucho gusto- dijo Romilda

Igualmente- dijo Hermione seria

Y a mi no te da gusto verme Marlene?- pregunto madre celosa, que celosa? Mi madre?

Claro querida como has estado?- pregunto Marlene hipócritamente sin soltar a mi padre del brazo

Perfectamente bien- contesto mi madre

Pues no se te ve buena cara, la edad te esta afectando- dijo Marlene, mi padre iba a contestar pero mi madre fue mas rápido

Y te aseguro que si no sueltas a mi esposo la que no tendrá buena cara serás tú- dijo mi madre

Para pronto ni cara tendrás- agrego Pansy

Por favor compórtense la gente nos esta viendo- dijo mi padre intentado zafarse del agarre de Marlene

Valla, no sabia que eras celosa querida- dijo Marlene

Y yo no sabia que eras tan descarada- dijo mi madre

Ya vez Marlene por eso yo solo me intereso en solteros - dijo Gabrielle mirando a Ron

Ni tan soltero, así que quita tus colmillos de el- contesto de inmediato Pansy

Y tu ya suelta a Draco, que el también ya esta ocupado- le dijo Ginny a Fleur

Valla así que todos los hombre guapos he interesante tienen dueña- dijo Romilda pegada a mi

No querida, no la tiene hasta que no estén casados- contesto Gabrielle

Las chicas solo bufaron, de verdad estaban enojadas.

Bueno pues nosotras nos vamos no queremos arruinarles el desayuno- dijo Marlene

Si no querías arruinárnoslo, ni siquiera hubieras venido- dijo Pansy

A lo que Marlene la ignoro y se despidió de mi padre con un beso cerca de los labios, pero mi padre alcanzo a girarse

Fleur, Gabrielle y Romilda se despidieron de igual manera, juro que vi que Hermione estaba apunto de aventarle una jarra a Romilda.

Cuando ellas se fueron, las chicas nos veían con odio y coraje, pero la verdad es que nosotros no habíamos hecho nada

Y esa de donde es?- pregunto Hermione

Bueno son Fleur y Gabrielle son sobrinas de Andrew y Marlene es la hermana de Andrew y Romilda es prima de Oliver- me dijo Harry

Ah y como yo conozco a toda esa gente pues si entendí quienes eran- dijo sarcástica

Los conocerás pronto – respondí

Después de ese encuentro casi toda todo el día lo pasamos de compras con las chicas, Hermione no se me despegaba para nada, me encantaba cuando en ves de pararse a ver aparadores de ropa, veía aparadores de arte o cosa así.

Te amo sabes?- le dije

Y yo a ti- respondió

Esa tarde después de comer, decidimos que en la noche iríamos a algún espectáculo, mi madre y las demás estaban viendo que espectáculo, cuando tocaron a la puerta, era uno de los botones del hotel, que traía una invitación personal para Draco, Ron, mi padre y para mi.

Era de Marlene y la demás, nos invitaban a una partida de poker privada, cuando mi madre se asomo a ver que era, no logramos esconderlas lo suficientemente rápido.

JAMES POTTER- grito mi madre

Tranquila querida, es solo una invitación para jugar poker

Yo voy a jugar bolos pero con su cara- grito mi madre muy enfadada

A ver Lily yo no me puse así ayer cuando te fuiste y te encontré ebria- dijo mi padre con voz tranquila

Que me intentas decir James que vas a ir con esa mujerzuela? – pregunto mi madre mas enojada aun si es que eso era posible, era una escena extraña, Ron, Draco y yo atrás de mi papa y Pansy, Ginny y Hermione atrás de mi mama

No la insultes Lily- dijo mi padre muy tranquilo

No la DEFIENDAS- grito mi madre

Mira Lily Potter, voy a ir a jugar poker con ellas de acuerdo- dijo mi padre

No te atreves James- dijo mi madre

Por dios Lily , soy el jefe de una organización, que maneja, lavado de dinero, matones, casinos clandestinos, y mil cosas mas tu crees que mi esposa me va a dominar – dijo mi padre y juro que mi mama se le cayo la mandíbula, bueno a todos mi padre jamás le había hablado así a mi madre

Me estas declarando la guerra Potter? – pregunto mi madre

Tómalo como quieras- dijo mi padre saliendo de la habitación

Ron, Draco y yo íbamos a salir atrás de mi padre

A donde vas Harry? – pregunto Hermione tranquila

Con mi padre- conteste

Van a ir a ese juego con esas?- pregunto Pansy

Si Pansy, vamos a ir por que ustedes anoche de divirtieron en su club no?- conteste

Harry perdón no pe…..- Hermione estaba hablando pero Pansy la callo

Esto es la guerra Harry– dijo Pansy jalando a Hermione a la habitación, sabia que Hermione no pensaba así.

Y también díselo a tu padre- dijo mi mama yéndose con Pansy y Hermione

Ginny nada mas vio con odio a Draco y se fue.

Que hacemos? – pregunto Draco

Apoyar a James- dijo Ron

Si yo soy de esa idea-dije

Así que los tres salimos a donde estaba mi padre y él nos dijo que iríamos a la partida de poker, nos se por qué tenia el presentimiento de que esto nos traería problemas.

Y mi sospecha de los problemas se hizo un seguridad cuando entramos a la sala privada que había reservado a Marlene, cuando vi a esas 4 mujeres, vestidas demasiado provocativas, rogaba al cielo que Hermione no viera esto.

_**HERMIONE POV**_

Cuando todos los hombres salieron, de la habitación, Lily se sentó en la cama y vi como se aguantaba sus lagrimas, Ginny, Pansy y yo nos sentamos a su alrededor.

Él nunca me había hablado así – dijo Lily muy triste

Lo se mama-dijo Pansy

No entiendo cual era su maldito interés en ir con ellas- dijo Lily aun mas triste

No lo se Lily, pero esas son una ofrecidas-dijo Ginny

Y si lo espiamos – dijo Pansy

Yo te apoyo- dijo Ginny

Yo también- respondió Lily

No estaremos exagerando, ellos no nos dijeron nada por nuestra salida de anoche, ellos también tienen derecho divertirse no? – dije tratando de tranquilízalas

Hermione, Romilda y Harry tuvieron un romance en el pasado sabes? – dijo Ginny

Que tan pasado? – pregunte

Hace com meses- dijo Pansy

Y por que demonios no los estamos espiando desde que salieron de esta habitación- grite

* * *

Aqui estan las traducciones

la sorpresa de mi vida - la surprise de ma vie

la sorpresa es mia -la surprise est à moi

quien es esta chica-qui est cette fille


	12. Guerra Perdida

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

_**HERMIONE POV**_

Ok este es plan, tenemos que ser discretas para que no se den cuenta de que los seguimos- dijo Pansy

Por dios, ellos tienen seguridad claro que se darán cuenta de que los espiamos, desde el primer momento que alguien de sus guardaespaldas va a ir a informarles.- dijo Ginny

Y entonces que hacemos?- pregunte ansiosa

Rentar otra sala privada para jugar póker – dijo Lily

No ni siquiera se jugar domino, menos póker- conteste

No vamos a jugar Hermione, vamos a hacer que ellos se enteren que estamos en otra sala jugando con 4 caballeros- dijo Lily

Y de donde vamos a sacar a 4 hombre?- pregunto Ginny

De eso me encargo yo – dijo Pansy

Ah no Pansy a mi primero dime de donde los vas a sacar, les recuerdo que Harry no es mi esposo y en cualquier momento me va a mandar al diablo- dije asustada

Tranquila que yo me encargare de que seas la menos afectada en esto ok- dijo Lily

Primero que nada quiero que nos pongamos mas hermosas que nunca- dijo Pansy

La verdad es que yo estaba aterrada con el plan de Lily, pero no podía dejarlas, sabia que Lily estaba dolida por la forma en que le había hablado James, y sabia que James estaba molesto por el comportamiento de Lily.

Después de arreglarnos lo mas rápido que pudimos que la verdad mi autoestima estaba en ceros - después de ver a Ginny con ese vestido negro con una cinta plateada bajo el busto, de escote profundo en el pecho, pero aun mas profundo en la espalda, Pansy opto por un vestido rojo, que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas y con un escote en la espalda y el pecho profundo, mientras que Lily se puso un vestido verde entallado que marcaba muy bien su figura y con escote en la espalda, y a mi me enfundaron en un mini vestido morado y con un escote muy profundo en el pecho claro que con zapatillas Harry me iba a matar pero a Pansy no le importo.

Listo los chicos ya vienen- dijo Pansy

Donde los conseguiste?- pregunto Ginny

Son escorts – dijo Pansy

Que es eso? – pregunte

Son hombres que se alquilar para ser acompañantes dijo Ginny

No de verdad ahora si Harry me va a matar, pero primero me torturara y después el personalmente se deshará de mi cuerpo- dije hecha un manojo de nervios

Tranquila Hermione, no pasara nada- dijo Pansy

Con todo y mis nervios salimos de la habitación, claro que ahora seguidas por 6 guardias mas, ya que Harry y James no confiaban en nosotras, y nos pusieron mas seguridad.

Lily se encargo de que la sala que alquilo para nuestro supuesto juego de póker estuviera enfrente de la de ellos.

Cuando llegamos a la dichosa sala, casi me muero, había 4 hombres ahí, no puedo negar que eran muy guapos, pero nada comparado con mi Harry, Pansy les indico que lo que tenían que hacer, Pansy me dio que yo me sentara en la barra que había en esa sala y uno de los tipos se sentó a mi lado, mientras que los otros se acomodaban en la mesa como si de verdad estuvieran jugando.

Solo esperaba que esto funcionara.

_**HARRY POV**_

La partida estaba muy interesante, pero no me estaba divirtiendo, sabia que mi padre moría de ganas de salir corriendo a buscar a mi mama, y yo solo quería estar con Hermione, y rogaba a dios que Pansy ni Ginny le hubieran contando de los amoríos que yo había tenido que ver con Romilda, también me pude dar cuenta que Draco y Ron no se la estaban pasando bien tampoco.

Uno de los guardaespaldas de mi padre entro a sala y de susurro algo al oído, no alcance a escuchar muy bien que era, lo único que vi fue que mi padre puso una cara desencajada y en sus ojos había iría, supuse que mi madre ya había empezado su batalla.

Tenemos que salir un momento, nos disculpa- dijo mi padre indicándonos que saliéramos con el

Todo bien querido?- pregunto Marlene

Asuntos de trabajo- dijo mi padre

Y salió sin dar mas explicaciones, Draco, Ron y yo salimos de tras de él.

Que pasa?- pregunte

Que tu madre y las demás están en la sala 4 jugando póker con 4 tipos- dijo mi padre

Papa ella no saben jugar póker – dije

Eso ya lo se, lo que no se es que demonios hacen encerradas con 4 tipos- dijo con furia en la voz

No lo pero es lo que vamos a averiguar- dije acercándome a la sala 4 que se encontraba enfrente de nosotros.

Cuando abrí la puerta vi a mi madre a Ginny y Pansy muy animadas en plena charla, mientras que Hermione estaba sentada en la barra y otro tipo junto a ella, lo peor es que ella traía un vestido Morado aun más provocador que el azul.

Que hacen? - pregunto mi padre mirando a mi madre fijamente

Jugando que no ven- dio mi madre señalando las cartas

No me digan, ustedes no saben ni jugar 21- dijo mi padre

No pero nos están enseñando- dijo mi madre dándole una sonrisa al tipo que estaba junto a ella

Lily Potter no me hagas perder la paciencia- dijo mi padre acercándose a ella

No creo que sea modo de hablarle a una dama- dijo el tipejo que estaba con mi madre

La dama, es mi esposa- dijo mi padre que mas bien gruño

James por que no regresan ustedes a su juego mientras que estos lindos caballeros nos enseñan a jugar- dijo mi madre de lo mas tranquila, mi padre nada mas la miraba fijamente

Yo me acerque a Hermione que tenia los ojos como plato.

No me presentas a tu amigo Hermione- dije molesto de verla con ese

Si, si él es el- dijo señalándolo

Como se llama tu amigo Hermione?- pregunte

Su nombre?- pregunto ella

Mark mucho gusto - dijo el candidato mas próximo a cadáver

Harry- dije

Te estas divirtiendo?- pregunto Hermione

No ves lo divertido que estoy- le conteste con sarcasmo

Si ya veo- dijo nerviosa, así que supuse que ella no tenía nada que ver en esto

Porqué no vamos a otro lugar a platicar Pansy- oí que Ron le decía a mi hermana

Porqué me están enseñando a jugar póker no vez?- contesto mi hermana

Espero no bebas hoy Ginny, no pienso corretearte por todo el hotel recogiendo tu ropa- dijo Draco cargado de coraje

No te preocupes que de esta linda dama me encargo yo.- dijo un tarado que estaba junto a Ginny

Ya vez Draco no necesito que me cuides- dijo Ginny

Me parece perfecto por que Fleur si necesita que la cuide- respondió Draco

Bueno señores si no tienen más que decir por el momento, nos gustaría que nos dejaran con estas hermosas damas para poder continuar nuestro juego- dijo el muy animal que estaban junto a mi madre

Que se de apuestas fuertes – dijo Pansy, mi pobre Hermione no decía nada

Como que?- pregunto mi madre con fingida inocencia

Lo que tú quieras hermosa – dijo el tipo casi susurrándole al oído a mi madre.

Por primera vez vi a mi padre perder los estribos y se fue sobre el llevándose a mi mama de corbata, de inmediato los amigos del tipo este intentaron meterse, pero Ron, Draco y yo sacamos nuestras armas e hicimos que no se metieran, este un asusto de mi padre, Ginny y Pansy, intentaban levantar a mi madre, mientras que Hermione se paro cerca de mi.

No permitimos que ni siquiera los guardaespaldas entraran, mi padre le estaba dando su merecido a este tipo.

Te vas a morir- dijo mi padre sacando su arma

Por dios James cálmate- dijo mi madre tratando de meterse en medio

Lily hazte a un lado- grito mi padre.

Hermione corrió al lado de mi madre donde ya estaban Ginny y Pansy.

Cálmate papa- le pedía Pansy

No Pansy ustedes querían provocarnos no?- grito Ron

Harry por dios, esto solo era para darles celos, estábamos molestas por que se fueron con las golfas esas, a estos tipos los contrato Pansy – dijo Hermione con lágrimas

Mi madre también estaba llorando, sabia que mi padre no podía verla así, de inmediato guardo su arma y les dijo a los 4 fulanos que se largaran, jamás en mi vida había visto correr tan rápido a nadie.

Cariño tranquila- dijo mi padre a mi madre que estaba llorando

Perdón James, siento haberme puesto así, lo que pasa es que nunca en más de 27 años de casado me habías hablado como lo hiciste hoy- dijo mi madre

Lo se cariño, y perdóname- dijo mi padre tomando su rostro

Si quieres vete a jugar con ellas te juro que yo me quedare tranquila en la habitación- dijo mi mama, eso hasta a mi me partió el alma, y no fue al único, Ginny, Pansy y Hemione eran un mar de lagrimas

Lily, claro que no prefiero ir con ellas ni con ninguna otra mujer que no seas tu amor, solo que me molesto que te enojaras, por la llegada de la invitación, sabias que diría que no- dijo mi padre

Pero se fueron con ellas- dijo Pansy con su carita roja del llanto

Ron de inmediato se puso a su lado

Perdóname- dijo Ron

Yo me acerque a Hermione, que estaba llorando

Harry no te enojes conmigo por favor- dijo ella

Jamás nena, sé que eres mía, que tu amor es mío, que tu cuerpo es mío- dije besándola

Porqué mejor no vamos al casinos, todos y nos divertimos un rato, quiero que todos vean a la hermosa mujer que tengo- dijo mi padre

Cuando salimos del privado, Marlene estaba afuera junto con Romilda

Cariño estábamos preocupadas- dijo Marlene acercándose a mi padre

Marlene en primera no me llames cariño, en segunda siento ser tan descortés pero mi esposa esta primero que todo, y ella quiere que esta con ella – dijo mi padre tomando a mi madre por la cintura

Y tu Harry también te dominan?- pregunto Romilda

Si Romilda, Hermione es la única mujer que logro dominarme, y de verdad siento ser tan descortés pero ella es mi prometida, y no pienso dejarla un minuto mas sola, - dijo tomando a Hermione de la mano

Pues espero la invitación a la boda- dijo Romilda con voz de burla

Pues espérala sentada – dijo Hermione

Valla que educada- dijo Marlene

Es la boda de Hermione y Harry y ellos sabrán quien invitan- dijo Ginny

Bueno si nos disculpan tenemos una larga noche por delante- dijo mi padre jalando a mi mama para llevársela.

La verdad es el resto de la noche, fue encantadora, Hermione jugaba de todo un poco, y casi en todo perdía, solo en las maquinas tenia un poco mas de suerte, y de ahí casi no la pude separar.

Mis padres, parecían dos adolecentes enamorados, mi padre se aterro al verla con otro hombre, y mi madre igual al saber que él estaba cerca de Marlene.

Ron casi toda la noche se paso diciéndole a Pansy que sentía mucho lo que había pasado que, nunca fue su intención que ella se enojara con el, era cómico ver a Ron rogándole a Pansy.

Draco y Ginny no se hablaron en toda la noche, pero tampoco se separaban, ese par era extraño, pero sabia de sobra que Draco le terminaría suplicando, cada vez que un hombre veía a Ginny, Draco gruñía, la verdad es que se veía muy guapa, pero para mis ojos la hermosa era Hermione.

Cuando subimos a la habitación, Hermione estaba muy callada.

Que tienes amor? Pregunte

Te amo demasiado – contesto

Y yo a ti – respondí tomando su cara en mis manos

No estas enojado conmigo? Pregunto

No-

No te creo- dijo tiernamente

Quieres que te lo demuestre? – pregunte en su oído

Si- dijo ella

Así que comencé a besar su desnudo cuello, ella lo hizo para atrás para darme más facilidades, me separe un poco y la lleve cargando a la cama.

Me encanta como se te ve este vestido tus piernas se ven mas hermosas- dije

Pero se de un lugar donde este vestido se vera mejor y tus hermosas piernas igual- añadí

Donde? Pregunto ella sexymente

Tú vestido en suelo y tus piernas en mis hombros- conteste y volví a atrapar sus labios con los míos.


	13. Felices 18

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

_**Hermione**_

Después de nuestro intento fallido de ponerlos celosos, en el que nosotras terminamos casi, casi pidiendo perdón, nos empezamos a comportar mejor, los tres días siguientes, en el día nos la pasábamos en la ciudad recorriendo mil tiendas, en las tardes en el casino, en la noches en algún espectáculo y cuando Harry y yo regresábamos al hotel hacíamos el amor.

La hora de regresar a los Londres había llegado, mi madre llegaría en dos día para ayudar a organizar mi boda con Harry, y él tenía que atender varios negocios que desde que estábamos juntos había descuidado.

Cuando llegamos a los Londres, Harry y yo ya no fuimos a casa de Lily, Harry ya había comprado otra casa, la verdad es que no supe en que momento lo había hecho, lo que si sabía es mi futuro marido quería que yo practicara mi sentido de la orientación, ya que esta casa era mucho más grande que la otra y por consiguiente me perdía más, la suerte es que uno de las dos veces que me perdí, no lo hice sola, me perdí con mi madre, que ya estaba en Londres cuando nosotros regresamos de las vegas.

Las semanas pasaban demasiado rápido, solo que yo me la pasaba todo el día de compras y organizando lo de la boda junto con Lily, Pansy, Ginny y mi madre, y Harry había tenido mucho trabajo por así decirle y había tenido que estar viajando continuamente, casi no nos habíamos podido ver y mucho menos tener un momento a solas.

Por fin había llegado el día más esperado de todos mis felices 18, por fin seria mayor de edad y en dos semanas más seria la esposa de Harry, Harry había regresado de su viaje para poder pasar mi cumpleaños conmigo, Pansy y Lily habían organizado una cena en un lujoso restaurante, y a pesar de que casi todas las noches salía a cenar con ellas, no me acostumbraba a tanto lujo, pero lo realmente importante es que las personas más importante en mi vida estarían conmigo, Pansy y Ginny se habían encargado de arreglarme.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante le advertí a Harry que no quería nada de pláticas en idiomas que no conocía.

Felicidades Hermione – dijo James dándome un regalo en nombre de él y Lily.

Gracias- respondí con un abrazo a ambos

Mi bebe creció, ya cumplió 18 y en dos semanas se casa- dijo mi madre abrazándome

Mama tranquila- dije sonrojada

Bueno basta de lágrimas hagamos un brindis- dijo Pansy levantando su copa

Por qué cumplas muchos años más- dijo Lily

Por una larga vida llena de felicidad- dijo Ginny

Por un hermoso futuro – dijo mi madre

Por la gran mujer que eres – dijo Harry

SALUD- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

La cena paso agradable, sin idiomas extraños ni contratiempo, me sentía en un mundo de fantasía, entre las bromas de Draco que hacían que me sonrojara cada 5 minutos y los comentarios de Pansy sobre la lencería que me había comprado para la luna de miel.

Sentí que había experimentado 10 tonos diferentes desde el rojo hasta el morado en mi cara.

Bueno pues creo que es hora de los demás regalos- dijo Harry entregándome un sobre

Que es esto?- pregunte

Es uno de tus regalos- dijo mi prometido – Ábrelo ya – dijo Pansy emocionada

Lo abrí, cuando comencé a sacar lo que había dentro me quede bastante confundida.

Qué es esto?- pregunte

Tu qué crees?- pregunto Ginny como si yo fuera tonta

Para que necesito yo esto?- le pregunte a Harry que se veía divertido con mi reacción

Como para que- dijo Pansy – mira – dijo levantándose de su silla y poniéndose a mi lado – esto es una tarjeta de crédito que iremos a estrenar mañana, es ilimitada no hermanito?- pregunto Pansy viendo a Harry

Si Pansy es ilimitada- dijo Harry

Ok, bueno pues mañana estrenaremos esta, estas llaves son las de tu auto, que también mañana estrenaremos- dijo emocionada- ok esta es otra tarjeta de crédito ah y estas son las escrituras de una casa- dijo Pansy finalizando

Y yo para que quiero todo esto? – le pregunte nuevamente a Harry

Por qué es lógico que tu tengas dinero a la hora que lo necesites y el carro para que puedas moverte a la hora que necesites y las escrituras de la casa son por que la compre para ti, porque tú eres la que manda ahí, y es donde nuestros hijos van a nacer y a crecer – dijo Harry

Gracias- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

Por qué lloras?- pregunto Lily preocupada

No te gustaron tus regalos?- pregunto Harry preocupado

Si claro que me gustaron, pero lo que más me gusto es lo que acabas de decir de formar nuestra familia juntos- respondí abrazándolo

Pequeña te amo- dijo Harry en el oído

Y yo a ti mi amor- dije besando su cuello

Hey, hey, ese regalo se lo das después e Harry- dijo Draco, lo que hizo que volviera a sonrojarme

Después de ese momento tan emotivo para mí, la cena siguió entre risas y bromas, todo estaba perfecto hasta que otra vez la cuerpo bonito,cara linda, pero imagen de zorra se apareció de nuevo en mi vida.

Buenas noches- dijo la muy zorra restregándole todo su escote en la cara a Harry

Buenas noche Romilda- respondió Harry serio y poniéndose de pie.

Celebrando algo en especial?- pregunto Marlene saludo a James de una manera que juro que vi a Lily agarrar una copa para rompérsela en la cabeza

Si el cumpleaños de Hermione- dijo Pansy abrazando a Ron para que nadie lo saludara a el

Ah eso – dijo Romilda con aburrimiento

Bueno y no nos dejan acompañarlos en tan importante celebración- pregunto con burla Fleur

Lamentamos ser tan groseros pero esta es una cena familiar – dijo Lily

Bueno pero si nosotras también somos familia o no James ¿- pregunto Gabrielle

Si claro pero esto es algo más privado- dijo James nervioso

James si quieres algo privado no dudes en llamarme – dijo Marlene casi encima de él y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso

_**Harry**_

James si quieres algo privado no dudes en llamarme – dijo Marlene a mi padre, el pobre trago en seco pero la reacción de mi mama no me la espera.

Sabes que Marlene la que va a tener privada pero la mandíbula eres tu- dijo mi madre y la tomo por el cabello.

Toda la gente del lugar nos miraba, mi padre trato de separarlas con ayuda de Draco y Ron mientras yo trataba de controlar a Pansy, Ginny y Hermione que querían ayudar a mí mama a dejarla calva, cuando por fin mi padre pudo tener en sus brazos a mi madre y Draco a Marlene

Eres un corriente- le dijo Marlene a mi madre

Pero por lo menos no soy una buscona y cualquiera como tú- le grito mi madre

Si realmente quieren unas damas y nos una verduleras como estas ya saben dónde encontrarnos – dijo Romilda dándome un beso en los labios

Ya sacaste boleto- dijo Hermione

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que Hermione estaba encima de Romilda, mientras Ginny se encargaba de Fleur que quería ayudar a Romilda y Pansy se encargaba de Gabrielle, mi padre tontamente soltó a mi madre que sin pensarlo dos veces se fue encima de Marlene.

Era todo un caos y ahora hasta Jane las estaba ayudando, juro que no sabíamos que hacer, Draco, Ron mi padre y yo intentábamos parar la pelea, todo lo que había encima de la mesa estaba volando por todos lados, Hermione estaba barriendo el piso con Romilda, mientras que Ginny soltaba cada puñetazo a la cara de Fleur que juro que necesitaría cirugía reconstructiva, mientras que Pansy le pegaba con su bolsa a Gabrielle, y mi madre estaba tirada en suelo con Marlene debajo de ella.

Mi padre mando llamar a sus guardaespaldas, cuando llegaron, mi padre sostuvo a mi madre mientras que uno de sus guaruras sostuvo a Marlene, yo tome a Hermione que no soltaba el cabello de Romilda, creo que le arranco media cabellera, y uno de los meseros sostuvo a Romilda, que tenía el vestido y las medias rotas, Ron agarro a Jane y Pansy, jamás había visto a mi hermana soltar bolsazos y puñetazos, ni siquiera yo sabía que ella sabía pelear, mientras que Draco le toco tratar de calmar a Ginny que eso si era un trabajo difícil, pero lo logro, varios guardespaladas mas de mi papa, ayudaron Fleur y a Gabrielle a levantarse.

Cuando vi, el estado en que las mujeres las dejaron, de verdad me sorprendí, creo que Ginny le había tirado un diente a Fleur.

Me las vas a pagar niña estúpida- le grito Romilda a Hermione

Cuando quieras zorra- le contesto

Hermione enseñándole su puño

Te advierto Marlene, no quieras que use mis poder como una Potter- le grito mi madre

No me asustas- le contesto Marlene a mi madre

A ver si cuando ya no tengas dientes no te asustas – le grito mi madre

Ya Lily por favor cálmate- le pedía mi padre lo más tranquilo que podía

Por favor vámonos ya, no creo que pueda sostener más tiempo a dos mujeres enojadas- dijo Ron teniendo a Pansy y Jane en sus brazos forcejeando

Salimos de restaurante y mi padre dijo que las mujeres se fueran juntas en una de las limosinas mientras nosotros nos íbamos en otra, mi padre era tan sabio que sabía que ellas necesitaban calmarse, pero nosotros no éramos tan estúpidos como para ponernos enfrente de ellas estando tan furiosas.

Cuando nosotros íbamos en la limosina Draco comenzó a reír y los demás nos no pudimos aguatar más y lo acompañamos en las risas.

Por amor de dios jamás vi, a Lily actuar de esa manera- dijo mi padre

La cara de Marlene era impagable- dijo Draco riendo

Pero si la bolsa de Pansy es un arma peligrosa- dijo Ron

No puedo creer lo que paso esta noche- dije aun riendo

Pobre Fleur puedo firmar con sangre que no se levantara en dos semanas como mínimo- dijo Draco

No puedo creer que Hermione brincara desde la mesa para alcanzar a Romilda – dije recordando la escena

Esas mujeres son peligrosas- dijo mi padre

Quien ¿Marlene y ellas? – pregunte

Claro que no, tu madre Hermione, Pansy, Ginny y ahora hasta Jane- dijo mi padre riendo

Y valla que la mama de Hermione es ruda, mira que quería romperle una copa en la cabeza a Romilda– dijo Ron

Bueno pues ahora nos toca tratar de calmarlas llegando a casa, porque tú y mi madre se quedan en la casa?- le pregunte a mi padre

Si creo que será buena idea – dijo mi padre

Bueno pues espero que después de que se le baje el enojo a Pansy del pleito no se enoje por que perdió un zapato- dijo Ron

Jajaja Pansy perdió un zapato?- pregunto Draco

No te rías que por si no te diste cuenta Ginny ha de estar furiosa porque Fleur le jalo su cabello- dijo Ron

Yo la verdad es que vi a Hermione muy sexy, Romilda le rompió los tirantes del vestido – dije

Espero que ellas también nos vean sexis ahorita y no terminen de sacar su furia con nosotros

Pues a mí no me molestaría que Ginny me diera una lección- dijo Draco en doble sentido

Draco es mi hermana de la que estás hablando – dijo Ron con cara de asco

Lo siento cuñado pero es verdad – dijo Draco burlándose de Ron

Cuando llegamos a la casa, nuestras adoradas y nada agresivas mujeres- nótese el sarcasmo- estaban en la sala, bebiendo y diciendo mil groserías en contra de Marlene y las demás.

Podemos acompañarlas con un brandy- pregunto mi padre

Claro que si amor- dijo mi madre

Por lo menos no están molestos con nosotros – dije

Claro que no, pero esas tipas ya se lo habían ganado mira que besarte.

Bueno amor recuérdame nunca darte un arma – dije riendo y Hermione solo rodó los ojos

Que basta con la bolsa de Pansy como arma, pues qué demonios cargas?- pregunto Ron a mi hermana

Solo mi maquillaje y alguna que otra cosa, como hilo, alcohol, aspirinas, mi cartera, dos perfumes, cosas- dijo Pansy

Valla tu bolsa es un convento – dijo Draco

Un convento por qué?- pregunto Pansy

Por qué está lleno de madres – dijo Draco riendo

Ja ja que gracioso- dijo Pansy sacándole la lengua

Una mujer prevenida vale por dos – dijo Ginny

Si bueno pues con tus puños, dudo mucho que tu necesites una bolsa eso sería peligros- dijo Draco.

No están enojados por el escándalo que hicimos?- pregunto Hermione

Nada mas eso faltaba que se enojaran por defender lo suyo- dijo Jane

No amor por lo menos yo no estoy molesto, más bien estoy sorprendido, no me imagine que pudieras reaccionar así- dije abrazándola

Lo siento, pero me dio coraje que te besara- dijo Hermione

Bueno menos mal que no nos pasó nada en nuestros rostros- dijo Pansy

Si ya me imagino la foto de la boda con un ojo morado- agrego Ginny

Por dios como les iba a pasar algo a ustedes si no les dieron tiempo ni de meter las manos- dijo Ron

A que querías que dejáramos que nos pegaran o qué?- pregunto Pansy

No princesa como crees, solo que de verdad ustedes son peligrosas- dijo Ron

Bueno pues ya saben que no deben hacernos enojar- dijo Ginny viendo a Draco

A mí ni me mires que yo me he portado bien, pero si me quieres castigar con un látigo yo no me opongo- dijo Draco

Draco no digas eso delante de mí- lo reprendió Ron

Sin decir nada más Ginny se llevó a Draco a su habitación, ya que ella estaba viviendo con nosotros.

Valla creo que Ginny si quiere castigarlo- dijo Hermione

No ayudes Hermione- dijo Ron nervioso

Ven Ron necesitas calmarte – dijo Pansy jalándolo del brazo para llevarlo a su habitación

No me di cuenta en que momento mis padres nos había dejado y hasta Jane se había ido, la verdad es que a mí me daba gusto ya que necesitaba estar solo con Hermione.

De verdad no estas molesto?- pregunto Hermione

Te juro que no amor, solo que no me gusto que te agarraras a golpes- dije besando su frente

Perdón solo que me dieron unos celos impresionantes cuando te beso- dijo Hermione apenada

Lo se amor, pero debes de recordar que soy tuyo, solo tuyo- dije

Perdóname de todas maneras si?- dijo ella

Bueno sabes si hay algo que me molesta- dije

Que amor?- pregunto preocupada

Que en todos estos días no te he hecho el amor y que ahorita que estamos tu y yo solos aun tengas el vestido puesto- dije picaramente

Pues eso se soluciona- dijo ella

Así cómo? – pregunte con fingida inocencia

Así- respondió ella quitándose su vestido

En ese momento me di cuenta que mi hermoso ángel no llevaba ropa interior, ella comenzó a quitarme mi camisa, depositando besos en mi pecho, cuando termino de quitarla la aventó por algún lado de la sala, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que no sería muy cómodo terminar dormidos ahí y desnudos así que la cargue y la lleve a la habitación lo más rápido que pude, cuando entramos a nuestra habitación, la deje en la cama, iba a comenzar a quitarme mi pantalones, cuando ella me detuvo .

Yo lo hago – dijo ella tomando mi manos

Y así lo hizo ella me quito mis pantalones, y mi bóxer y de inmediato metió mi miembro en su boca.

Ahhh Herms – dije

Ella se levantó de la cama y me indico que me sentara, ella se hinco frente a mí y siguió haciéndome el mejor oral del mundo, lo lamía endemoniadamente bien, pero cuando mordió la punta de mi miembro casi hace que termine, y ella lo noto, cuando quise sepárala ,ella aferro sus manos a mis nalgas y los succiono más y más rápido, y dándome mordiditas en la punta, no resistí mucho y termine en su boca, ella limpio todo y dio una última lamida.

Me quieres matar de tanto placer?- le pregunte mientras la cargaba para acostarla en la cama

No en lo absoluto- respondió inocentemente

Ahora me toca a mí- dije besando su clavícula bajando a sus hermosos hombros, besando sus brazos, regresando a pecho, soplando en uno de sus pezones, la sentí estremecer, lamí su pezón mientras que con una mano masajeaba el otro.

Por favor – dijo ella

Que quieres amor? – le pregunte apretando suavemente su pezón

Ya no juegues y hazme tuya – dijo ella arqueando la espalda

Yo seguí con mi camino de besos y lamidas, pasando por su hermoso vientre, y llegue a mi paraíso personal, lamí la entrada de su centro, ella gimió de inmediato, mi lengua localizo sin problemas su clítoris, ese botón de placer, comencé a masajearlo con mi lengua, ella gemía cada vez más fuerte, así que decidí que era momento de meter un dedo en sus centro mientras mi lengua se encaba de su botón del placer, y funciono a la perfección, ya que ella no dejaba de gemir y de gritar mi nombre

Harry hazme tuya, ya ahora- pedía a gritos

Y como yo solo estaba para complacerla, me levante y la embestí de un solo golpe, cada vez que la embestía ella me pedía más.

Mas Harry mas – decía ella, mordí varias veces sus pechos, su hombro, lo hacía para poder controlarme y no venirme antes de tiempo y que ella disfrutara

Comencé mis movimiento más rápido y ella lo disfrutaba, no dejaba de gritar y gemir, Sabía que estaba cerca por que sentí sus paredes cerrarse, levante sus caderas con mis manos para poder penetrarla mejor y más fuerte, y dio resultado porque con un último grito de placer ella termino.

Me tumbe junto a ella y la abrace

Feliz cumpleaños mi amor – le dije

Gracias – contesto

Cuál fue el regalo que más te gusto? – le pregunte

Hay un empate – dijo riendo

Entre cuáles? – pregunte curioso

Entre la paliza que le di a la perra de Romilda y el excelente y fantástico sexo que acabamos de tener- respondió

Este loca amor- dije besando su frente

No estoy loca solo defiendo lo que es mío- dijo

Te amo- dije en su oído

Yo también te amo- respondió antes de caer dormida.

A la mañana siguiente estábamos todos en el comedor, solo esperando a que bajara Jane para comenzar a desayunar.

Bueno días mama- le dijo Hermione

Pues ni tan buenos – respondió Jane con ojeras

Por qué pasaste mala noche?- pregunto mi madre

Quería saber si puedo cambiar de habitación- dijo Jane

Claro, pero hay algo malo en la que estás?- pregunte

No solo que anoche los grito de MAS Y ASI HARRY, DURO, no me dejaron dormir – dijo Jane viendo a Hermione, mientras que mi novia se ponía casi rojo carmesí

Lo siento mama- dijo Hermione

Valla así que eran ustedes los escandalosos- dijo mi padre

Lo siento – volvió a decir Hermione mientras yo tomaba su mano y la besaba

Jane no veo ningún problema en que te cambien de habitación, le diré alguna de las chicas de servicio que te ayuden – dije divertido por todos los colores de rojo que había en el rostro de Hermione.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, los hombres de la casa salimos ya que varios teníamos cosas que hacer, mi padre, Draco, Ron y yo estábamos reunidos arreglando lo de la apertura de un nuevo ocasiono cuando una llamada casi me mata de un infarto.

Harry soy Pansy alguien está aquí y dice que si no vienes en dos minutos nos matara- dijo mi hermana casi histérica

De qué demonios hablas?- le pregunte gritando

Cuando una voz masculina me contesto

Más te vale venir Harry Potter, porque estoy dispuesto a matarlas

Quién eres? – pregunte poniendo el altavoz para que todos oyeran

Soy Victor Krum el hijo de Ethan Krum el hombre que mataste y ahora me lo voy a cobrar,- lo último que oí fue el grito de alguien no supe si fue bella o mi madre.


	14. Victor Krum

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

_**Hermione**_

Este había sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, y ya solo faltaban dos semanas para ser la esposa de Harry, como ya era costumbre yo me había quedado en casa para organizar todo lo de la boda, la luna de miel era una incógnita ya que Harry no me había querido decir a donde iríamos, pero él me podía llevar a al fin del mundo y yo aceptaría gustosa.

Estábamos viendo la lista de invitados y como los sentaríamos, cuando uno de los guardias de la casa entro al despacho donde estábamos nosotras.

Señora Jane, aquí está un joven que dice que la conoce y quiere verla – dijo el hombre

A mí? Quién es? – pregunto mi madre

Es Victor Krum– dijo el hombre

Ah claro que si lo conozco, que pase- dijo mi madre emocionada

Quién es? Pregunto Lily

Es hijo de mi ex pareja – dijo mi madre sin dar más detalles

Cuando entro Victor al despacho, todos nos encontrábamos ahí, yo solo lo había visto a lo mucho tres veces en mi vida.

Hola Victor como estas?- se paró mi madre a saludarlo

Bien Jane – dijo el serio

A que debo tu visita?- pregunto mi madre seria como el

Esto no es una visita de cortesía Jane- dijo el

Perdón?- dijo mi madre, de inmediato Ginny, Pansy y yo nos levantamos para ponernos junto a mi madre

Que vengo a cobrar la muerte de mi padre- cuando dijo eso el muy perro saco dos pistolas,

Así que les recomiendo que se queden calladitas y sin hacer escándalo- dijo voz sombría

Qué demonios te pasa? Pregunto mi madre

Que Harry Potter mato a mi padre, pues yo matare lo que el más ama- dijo mirándome a mí y a Lily

Oye nosotros que tenemos que ver en lo que hagas tú?- pregunto Pansy

Cállate niña – grito

Víctor cálmate esta gente no tienen la culpa de nada así que mejor porque no hablamos- dijo mi madre

Sabes que Jane, mi padre tenía razón siempre has sido una estúpida, ahora cállense y hínquense en el suelo.- dijo el estúpido ese

Las 5 hicimos caso, no sé por qué tenía el presentimiento de que este tipo si nos mataría.

A ver tú la de cabello negro, - dijo el refiriéndose a Pansy

Que quieres?- le contesto Pansy

Llama a Harry Potter y dile que si no está aquí lo antes posible las matare – dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro

Pansy saco su celular y llamo a Harry

Harry soy Pansy alguien está aquí y dice que si no vienes en dos minutos nos matara- dijo mi cuñada histérica

No supe que le contesto Harry, pero el tal Victor le arrebato el teléfono a Pansy

Más te vale venir Harry Potter, porque estoy dispuesto a matarlas

Soy Victor el hijo de Ethan Krum el hombre que mataste y ahora me lo voy a cobrar,-

En ese momento el muy idiota se giró y me jalo de cabello y yo solo grite de dolor, cuando Ginny se acercó a ayudarme él le apunto a la cabeza

Victor basta- le dijo mi madre con lágrimas

Mi padre fue asesinado por estos tipos y no sorprendería que tú lo hallas puesto para que lo mataran – dijo el con odio

Victor tu padre los traiciono – dijo mi madre

Mi padre no era un traidor, el si era hombre

Me imagino que como tú? – dije molesta del jalón que me había dado

A que te refieres – dijo el

A que tu si has de ser muy hombre que en vez de enfrentarte a el vienes y nos amenazas a nosotras, eso sí que es de hombre- dije con sarcasmo al ultimo

Ya Hermione por favor cálmate- me pidió Lily

Tú no sabes nada niña estúpida- me contesto el

Lo único que sé es que Harry te dará una paliza, al igual que se la merecía tu padre – conteste

CALLATE- me grito

Cállame estúpido – lo rete

Estaba tan molesta que no me puse a pensar que él lo que quería era lastimar a Harry hacerle daño, y que no le importaría matarnos, el ya no tenía nada que perder, sabía que de que no saldría en una sola pieza, así que no perdía nada si nos mataba.

Te recomiendo que te calles, por no tengo mucha paciencia- me grito

La verdad es que ya no quería decir nada, no quería dejar viudo a Harry antes de casarnos.

Los minutos se me hicieron horas, Pansy y Lily estaban temblando, yo por alguna razón estaba más tranquila, y esa razón era Harry, sabía que el llegaría y arreglaría todo esto, tenía fe ciega en él, Ginny no dejaba de decir groserías en susurros pero las decía, y por primera vez en mi vida vi a mi madre rezar, creo que hasta invento santos.

Cállense- grito el estúpido ese

Que ya no podemos ni rezar- dijo Ginny

Valla no creo que los de la mafia sepan rezar- dijo con burla

Pues te juro que tú aprenderás en un minuto cuando Harry te retuerza el pescuezo – le grite

No entiendes que te tienes que callar verdad perra- dijo el estúpido soltándome una chateada

No le pagues maldito perro- grito mi madre aventándose sobre el

Ginny no lo pensó dos veces y ayudo a mi madre al igual que Pansy, mientras que Lily me ayudaba a encontrar mi mandíbula que sentí que el idiota este me la había sacado.

Lily me ayudo a levantarme y nos unimos a las demás para quitarle el arma, bendito dios Ginny sabia defensa personal y el manejo de armas, en el forcejeo el estúpido soltó un puñetazo que fue directo a mi ojo, juro que vi estrellitas y luceros, lo juro, pero no me deje vencer y volví a levantarme pero ahora no iría tan desprotegida, vi una pequeña estatua que estaba en el escritorio así que la tome, esperando la oportunidad para rompérsela en la cabeza

Ginny logro inmovilizarlo, con la ayuda de Jane que se sentó encima de el en su espalda, ya que cuando Pansy lo hizo él se intentó soltar y mi pequeña cuñada salió volando pegándose en el sillón y abriéndose un poco la ceja.

Pégale Hermione- me grito mi madre

No lo pensé dos veces y le pegue, cuando vi que ya no se movía, me entro la histeria de que lo había matado.

Lo mate, ay por dios- gritaba

Cálmate era el o nosotras – dijo mi madre

Oh por dios lo mate, me voy a ir al infierno.- gritaba

Mira Hermione si no lo matabas tú lo mataba yo- dijo Pansy

No está muerto solo se desmayó- dijo Ginny

Caí de rodillas

Gracias dios, muchas gracia – decía llorando

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Harry seguido por su padre, Draco, Ron, y como 30 gentes más.

Qué demonios paso?- pregunto Harry corriendo a donde yo estaba, mientras que los tipos que venían con el agarraban a Victor

Es el hijo de Ethan Krum, dijo que quería vengarse por lo de su padre- dijo mi madre histérica

Están bien?- pregunto James abrazando a Lily

Nos ves, bien papa?- pregunto Pansy furiosa

Que hacemos con este tipo- dijo uno de los hombres que venía con Harry

Llévenlo a la bodega, no quiero que nadie lo toque, yo me encargare de el personalmente- dijo Harry con una voz de odio y coraje que nunca le había visto

Necesitamos llamar a un médico – dijo Lily

Les hizo algo? Pregunto Ron

No Ron, me corte la ceja depilándome- le contesto Pansy

Maldito perro- dijo Ron revisando el rostro de Pansy

Tenemos que ver si Hermione estás bien, la golpeo dos veces- dijo Ginny

Te golpeo?- pregunto Harry revisando mi rostro

No Harry, le gusta usar sombra negra con morado en un solo ojo, por demonios hacen preguntas tan estúpidas- grito Pansy que estaba más que furiosa

Llamen a un médico- dijo Harry mientras me cargaba para llevarme a la habitación, me di cuenta que todos venían atrás de nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Harry me recostó con mucho cuidado en la cama.

Como demonios entro ese tipo a la casa- pregunto Harry gritando

Pues yo le dije que podía pasar- dijo Jane

Como se te ocurre Jane, ese tipo la iba a matar- dijo Hermione

Perdón eh, para la próxima preguntamos si el asunto para que vienen a vernos es para matarnos si la respuesta es sí, que les digan que no estamos no?- grito Pansy

Pansy no estoy para tu sarcasmo- dijo Harry

Y yo no estoy para tus preguntas estúpidas, en menos de un mes me han intentado matar más veces que en toda mi vida, y creo que en mis vidas futuras – grito de nuevo ella

Por qué no te calmas Pansy- le dijo Ron

Estoy calmada no vez- le dijo Pansy gritando y temblando de la punta del cabello a la punta del pie

Vamos a calmarnos todos- dijo James

Cómo te sientes hija-me pregunto mi madre

Como si me hubieran golpeado - conteste

No me digas? , te tengo una noticia te golpearon - dijo Pansy aun histérica

El medico llego- dijo un hombre que no conocía

Y qué esperas para que pase- dijo Harry

Cuando el medico entro, de inmediato comenzó a revisarme a mí y Pansy.

Me gustaría que fuéramos al hospital para descartar cualquier golpe interno- dijo el medico

Por supuesto- dijo Harry y de mediato me tomo en brazos y me llevo cargando hasta el auto.

Todos nos acompañaron al hospital, James querían que nos revisaran a todas.

Después de que me sacaron mil estudios, y claro que Harry no se separó de mí.

Entro el doctor, Pansy ya había salido de la revisión y dijeron que no había necesidad de ponerle puntos, y solo le dieron analgésicos para el dolor.

Bueno la señora Hermione se encuentra en perfecto estado, su ojo se inflamara un poco al igual que su mandíbula pero con paños de agua caliente y fría y estos medicamentos estará bien en dos semanas, tienen que agradecer que él bebe no sufrió ningún daño- dijo el medico

Bebe? Cual bebe? Si no había ningún bebe me dije mentalmente, pero al parecer no fui la única ya que todos tenían cara de que este era el doctor chiflado y se había equivocado de paciente

Cual bebe? Pregunto Harry

Pues él bebe que está esperando la señora Hermione- dijo el muy sonriente

Bebe? Yo? Esperando?- dije

Si tiene aproximadamente entre tres y cuatro semanas de embarazo-dijo el doctor

Está embarazada?- pregunto Harry

Si Harry está embarazada, quieres que te lo firmen, que te lo graben o que te lo escriban – dijo Pansy

Harry se giró a verme, en sus ojos había un brillo que nunca había visto.

Te amo- me dijo

Y yo a ti- respondí y el deposito un beso en mi frente

Esta seguro que él bebe está bien?- pregunto Lily con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Si está en perfecto estado, que no estaría de más que visite a un ginecólogo para comience a dale su tratamiento- dijo el medico

Mañana mismo estará con el ginecólogo- dijo mi madre

Claro que mañana estará con el médico- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirarme

Estas bien?- le pregunte a el

Si amor, claro que estoy bien me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo Harry

No quiero que me dejes si- dije

Nunca te voy a dejar- me dijo acariciando mi frente

Lo sé, me refiero a que no me dejes hoy por favor- lo dije porque sabía que cuando me dejara en casa, iría a arreglar el asunto del tal Victor

Te prometo que no- dijo

En cuanto me dieron mi alta, salimos rumbo a la casa, James y Lily se fueron a su casa, Pansy, Ron, Ginny, Draco y mi mama se vinieron con Harry y conmigo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, subimos directo a nuestra habitación, el me llevaba en brazos

Cómo te sientes?- pregunto

Bien solo un poco atontada por los medicamentos-

Duerme amor que yo velare tu sueño y el de nuestro hijo- dijo acariciando mi vientre

Te amo Harry- dije mientras me acomodaba en su pecho y el me envolvía con sus brazos

Y yo a ti Herms te amo, eres mi vida- dijo abrazándome

_**Harry**_

Herms durmió toda la tarde y toda noche, yo nada más me la pase pensando en cómo cobrarme el sufrimiento que le habían hecho pasar a mi mujer y a mi hijo, quería que el tal Victor sufriera quería un muerte lenta y dolosa.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Hermione despertó, ya tenía el desayuno en la habitación, no quería que se levantara para nada, quería que descansara, mi madre ya me había llamado para avisarme que tenían al ginecólogo de confianza para que revisara a mi Hermione y a mi hijo.

Bueno días dormilona- le dije

Hola amor- me contesto aun adormilada

Como te siente?- pregunte

Bien, solo me duele un poco el ojo- me dijo, el tal Victor sufriría 3 veces más me dije mentalmente

Mi madre viene para acá, Jane ha venido varias veces a verte- le conté

Y Pansy como esta?- me pregunto

Bueno pues un poco histérica porque dice que como van a salir las fotos de la boda, trae al pobre Ron como loco- le conté

Pobre, Pansy es peligrosa cuando se enoja- me contesto

Amor yo tengo que salir, pero no me tardare mucho ok, - dije levantándome

Que vas a hacer Harry?- me pregunto

Tengo que arreglar el asunto de Krum- conteste sinceramente

Cuídate por favor- fue lo único que me dijo, le di un beso en la frente su Salí de la habitación

Cuando baje al vestíbulo Ron y Draco ya me esperaban.

Quería pedirte algo Harry- dijo Ron

Si dime-

Quiero que el maldito perro sufra – dijo con furia

Estamos pensando en lo mismo- conteste

Salimos de la casa, directo a la bodega donde lo habían llevado, mi padre ya se encontraba ahí.

Que has pensado hacer hijo-me pregunto mi padre

Primero quiero regresarle cada golpe que le dio a Hermione pero 10 veces peor padre- dije

Adelante – dijo mi padre señalándome la jaula donde lo tenían

Maldito, que no puedes tú solo- me grito el perro

Cállate perro, que no sabes lo que te espera, te metiste con las mujeres equivocadas- dije

Tú mataste a mi padre- me grito

Por qué era igual de poco hombre que tu- dije quitándome la camisa

No hables así de el maldito- dijo el estúpido y se me fue encima

Los dos nos golpeamos, pero mi furia era mucho mayor que la de él, él había atentado contra mi mujer, contra mi hijo, mi madre, mi hermana, mi amiga , y eso jamás se lo perdonaría, con cada golpe que le daba mi furia crecía más, quería que el sufriera 1000 veces más el dolor que mi hermosa Hermione había sufrido.

No cuanto tiempo estuve en la jaula golpeándolo, me detuve cuando vi que ya no podía levantarse, Ron me había pedido la oportunidad de hacerlo el también, y no se la negaría.

Denle agua para que se reanime que no hemos terminado con el- ordene

Traigan la electricidad - dijo Draco

El perro sufrirá- dijo Ron.

Salimos del cuarto donde estaba la jaula, necesitaba algo fuerte para beber, así que me serví un wiskye

Te acuerdas lo que le hicimos a Richard?- pregunto mi padre

Claro que me acuerdo – dije sabiendo que se refería cuando lo torturamos

Gran idea James- dijo Draco

Voy a ordenar a que preparen la silla- dijo Ron

Después de un rato salimos de nuevo a la jaula, la silla ya estaba lista y Victor estaba desnudo sentado en ella, le habían quitado el asiento para que su asqueroso culo y sus bolas estuvieran al aire ya estaba todo listo, me pasaron la cuerda con la bola de corcho envuelta en ligas)

Ahora si perro continua tu suplicio- dijo Ron y soltó el primer golpe a sus bolas

Oh dios mío santo- grito el perro

Sabes rezar? Pregunte divertido

Si voy a rezar igual que lo hizo la perra de tu mujer- me grito

Ron soltó dos golpes seguidos que juro que oí como se rompían las bolas

Que dijiste perro?- pregunto Draco

Pero el perro ya no contesto las lágrimas no lo dejaban

Ellas lloraron?- pregunto mi padre

Chillaban como perras- contesto el casi en susurro pero contesto el muy maldito

Mi padre que quito la soga a Ron y lo golpeo el

Te metiste con la familia equivocada idiota- le dijo mi padre

Y pagaras por eso- le agregue yo

Mi padre soltó otro golpe y Victor ya no dijo nada

Ya se murió?- pregunto Ron con frustración

Draco lo reviso

No solo se desmayó la nenita – dijo

Déjenlo mañana seguiremos con – dijo mi padre

Los hombres que estaban ahí, lo desamarraron y lo dejaron el suelo, nosotros salimos de la bodega, tenía que llegar a bañarme antes de que Hermione me viera, y poder ir al primer ultrasonido de nuestro bebe.

* * *

narbig100


	15. 1er Ultrasonido

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

1er ultrasonido

Hermione

Harry junto con toda la familia me acompañaron al primer ultrasonido, para asegurarnos de que él bebe estuviera bien.

Cuando el doctor entro al consultorio se quedó bastante sorprendido de toda la gente que se encontraba ahí.

No puede haber tanta gente en el consultorio- dijo el médico, yo ya me encontraba acostada en la camilla.

Pues yo no pienso salir soy el padre- dijo Harry viendo a los demás.

Yo tampoco yo soy la abuela paterna- dijo Lily

Y yo la materna- dijo Jane

Yo soy la tía- dijo Pansy

Yo la mejor amiga de la madre – dijo Ginny

Yo seré su jefe de seguridad así que tengo que estar en todo momento con él bebe- dijo Draco.

Y yo seré el de seguridad así que también me quedo – dijo Ron

No pues si quieren me salgo yo- dije mirándolos

Como crees Hermione si tú te sales como vamos a ver al bebe – dijo Pansy

Pansy lo dije en tono sarcástico – conteste

Mire doctor nadie va a salir de esta habitación hasta no ver ese ultrasonido así que le recomiendo que empiece a hacerlo- dijo James.

Y por cierto yo soy el abuelo – dijo

El doctor ya no dijo nada y comenzó a hacerme el ultrasonido, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, Harry sostenía mi mano, cuando el doctor puso un líquido muy frio en mi vientre, me estremecí, de inmediato el doctor puso un aparato en mi vientre y acomodo la pantalla del ultrasonido en mi vientre para que todos lo pudiéramos ver.

El comenzó a pasarlo por varios lugares hasta que oímos el sonido más hermoso

Plum – plum- plum

Ese es su corazón – dijo el doctor

Felicidades tiene 5 semanas de embarazo – dijo el medico

Harry y yo nos miramos a los ojos, no recitamos palabras para decirnos lo felices que estábamos ni cuanto nos amábamos.

Puede imprimir una foto para cada uno- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.

Perdón señorita pero aquí no es un estudio fotográfico- dijo el medico

Pues más le vale que lo haga – dijo Lily amenazadoramente

No pues si me lo piden por las buenas- dijo el doctor de inmediato empezó a imprimirlas

Bueno ahora espero si puedan salir para que la señora se pueda vestir - dijo el doctor

No doctor como creer, mire ella- dije señalando a mama- tiene que quedarse a cuidar la mitad de su nieto, ella- dije señalando a Lily- a la otra mitad , ella- dije señalando a Pansy – para ver si quedo bien presentable después de vestirme, ella- dije señalando a Ginny- para ver si me pongo bien la ropa, el- dije señalando a Draco- para ver si la ropa no me ataca, el- señalando a Ron- para ver si Draco no necesita refuerzos- el dije señalando a James- para vigilar que todos hagan su trabajo y el – señalando a Harry – porque mi futuro esposo .por consiguiente yo creo que todos se quedan – dije

Ya entendimos la indirecta- dijo Pansy

No Hermanita no fue indirecta – dijo Harry divertido

Bueno pues lo esperamos afuera- dijo Jane

Todos comenzaron a salir menos Harry, nos quedamos solos en el consultorio, me ayudo a levantarme de la camilla y a vestirme.

Estas contento? – le pregunte

Más que en toda mi vida- dijo el regalándome esa sonrisa suya que me mataba

Te amo Harry- dije

Y yo a ti Herms- dijo dándome un beso en la frente

Termine de arreglarme y el doctor me dio las indicaciones que tenía que seguir hasta mi próximo chequeo.

Cuando salimos del consultorio, vimos que estaban discutiendo.

Será niña- decía Pansy a Ron

Claro que no, será un fuerte varón- decía James

Claro que no será una hermosa niña- dijo Lily

Va a ser una linda niña – dijo mama brincando cual vil adolescentes junto con Ginny

Claro que no será un niño que se encargara de todos los negocios de la familia cunado crezca – dijo James

OH si ya me imagino el cuarto de bebe, con pistolas metralletas y mesas de casino y balas como sonajas y exuberante rubias operadas como nanas no?- dijo mama sarcástica

Claro que no- dijo Ron

Pero si quieren así me pueden arreglar mi recamara – dijo Draco

Cállate Draco- le dijo Ginny

Harry y yo estábamos bastante divertidos por la discusión que tenían, sentimos que mama y Pansy matarían en cualquier momento a James y Ron, así que Harry y yo decidimos intervenir

Oigan saben que apenas tiene 5 semanas? Pregunto Harry

Si y?- dijo Pansy

Que no se les hace un poco precipitado pensar en el sexo y la habitación – dije yo

Claro que no- dijo Pansy

Por qué mejor no nos vamos a la casa y allá siguen discutiendo todo lo que quieran – dijo Harry divertido.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, todos seguían discutiendo sobre el sexo de bebe, en como seria la habitación creo que ya habían decidido a que universidad iría, Harry y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación para encerrarnos en ella a disfrutarnos mutuamente.

Creo que enloquecieron- dije

Si y espera a ver que nazca- dijo el

Si creo que serán más peligrosas que la mafia – dije en burla

No lo dudes- contesto el riendo

Tu qué quieres que sea?- le pregunte

No importa si es niño o niña, yo solo quiero que nazca bien – dijo el abrazándome

Yo opino igual- dije – y cuantos hijos quieres?- pregunte

3 - contesto de inmediato –

Pues tres tendremos – dije emocionada

Crees que podamos practicar para los otros dos- dijo el picadamente

Yo creo que si – dije poniéndome sobre él.

Eres una golosa- dijo el

Es que eres una golosina irresistible – le conteste ya no le tiempo a nada y lo bese de inmediato

El comenzó a quietarme mi blusa, mientras yo le quitaba su camisa, cuando lo libere de esa estorbosa prenda comencé a besar su perfecto cuello y su hermoso pecho, el me tomo de la cadera para girarme y ponerme debajo de él, sus labios se fueron directo a mi cuello, mientras que sus diestras manos desabrocharon mi pantalón.

Estábamos casi desnudos cuando oímos que la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió, de inmediato Harry me tapo y tomo la pistola que siempre tenía al lado de él y apunto a la persona que había entrado.

Ahh ahora me vas a matar con un balazo- grito mi madre que entro seguida de Lily y Pansy

Por dios mama no saben lo que es tocar la puerta- dije mientras cubría a Harry con otra sabana.

Y que ustedes no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea parecer burros en primavera- dijo Pansy con burla

Que se les ofrece? Pregunto Harry molesto

En primera que guardes tu pistola- dijo mama

Eso estaba a punto de hacer solo que dentro de Hermione- dijo Ginny que venía entrando yo de inmediato me tape la cara con la sabana.

Ya hija por dios, ni modo que te embarazaras por mail o por teléfono, para que te apenes.- dijo mi mama

Por dios, que es lo que quieren- dijo Harry

Nada solo queríamos saber de qué lado se va a poner Hermione y tú- dijo Pansy

Lado de qué?- pregunto Harry y yo me descubrí mi rostro

Si, si estas con nosotras de que va hacer niña o estas con los hombres de que va a ser niño- dijo Lily

De verdad por eso interrumpieron una maravillosa sesión de sexo- grite

Creo que dije de más porque todos me voltearon a ver y claramente vi como más de uno aguantaba a risa de lo que acababa de decir.

Hija me acabas de dar mucha información – dijo mi madre

Si no me interesa saber que tan maravilloso es el sexo con mi hermano- dijo Pansy

Valla por lo menos sé que los gritos son porque eres bueno- dijo Ginny

Y Lily solo rio

Y que no piensan salir?- pregunto Harry

No hasta que nos digan de qué lado van a estar- dijo Pansy

No vamos a estar de ningún lado, a nosotros solo nos interesa que nuestro bebe nazca sano no importa si es niño o niña o extraterrestre – grite

Bueno en eso tienen razón, ustedes no cuentan- dijo Pansy, saliendo de la habitación seguida por todas las demás

Puedes creerlo? Le pregunte a Harry

Así que maravillosa sesión de sexo? Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Si, más que maravillosa- dije

Pues tenemos que retomar en donde nos quedamos – dijo poniéndose sobre mí

Si pero, podrías poner el seguro antes, no quiero que ahora entren ellos- dije, el de inmediato se levantó y aseguro la puerta

Y continuamos amándonos y acariciando nuestros cuerpos, entregándonos el uno al otro como si nada nos hubiera interrumpido, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran nuestros gemidos de placer.

Cuando salimos de nuestra habitación, salimos por yo tenía un hambre de los mil demonios y por Pansy y Ginny se habían puesto a tocar la puerta durante 30 minutos para que fuera a probarme por 6 vez en la semana el vestido de novia.

Valla hasta que bajan- dijo Pansy

Que no saben lo que es la privacidad? – pregunto Harry

No te preocupes tendrán toda la privacidad del mundo cuando se vallan de luna de miel, pero por ahora no- dijo Pansy sacándole la lengua

Si es lo único que me reconforta que tendré a mi hermosa Hermione 3 semanas sin ningún tipo de interrupción- dijo el

Harry por qué demonios duermes con una pistola- pregunto mi madre

Por protección- contesto el como si fuera obvio

Protección de que, tienes no se cuanta gente afuera cuidando la casa, tienes perros de ataque tienes un sistema de seguridad peor que el de la casa blanca, de qué demonios te quieres proteger- pregunto mama

Mama lo que no sabes es que esa pistola es de dardos tranquilizadores y la usa cuando ciertas mujercitas entran a nuestra habitación sin tocar- lo defendí

Me estás diciendo que fui inoportuna Hermione? Pregunto mi madre indignada

No que va mama para nada- conteste con sarcasmo

Si nos encanta que cuando Hermione y yo estamos en la cama desnudos entren a vernos- dijo Harry burlándose.

Pues si no quisieran estar todo el día pegados no pasaría eso- dijo Pansy

Pansy que no tu no tengas sexo tan a menudo no es nuestra culpa- contesto Harry

Quien te dijo que no tengo sexo todos los días- dijo ella muy orgullosa

Pansy– dijo Ron apenado

Ron por favor, crees que mis papas, piensan que entras todas las noches a mi habitación a contarme cuentos para dormir- dijo ella

No pero no es lo mismo que lo sepan en silencio a que uno se los confirme- dijo el aún más apenado

Eres un llorón Ron- se burló Draco

Cállate Draco, que por lo menos el si tiene sexo por lo que es tu, no lo has tenido desde que regresamos de la vegas, o por lo menos no conmigo así que tu cállate- dijo Ginny

Valla parece que alguien está castigado- se burló Harry

Ja-ja no le veo la gracia- dijo Draco

Bueno jóvenes es mejor que nos vallamos no quiero seguir enterándome de su agitada vida sexual- dijo James

Vas a salir? Le pregunte a Harry

Si amor aún tengo asuntos que resolver – dijo el

Con Victor?- pregunto mi madre

Si Jane el aún tiene que pagar lo que le hizo – dijo Harry tensándose

Les puedo pedir un favor? – dijo Ginny

Si cuál? Pregunto Draco

Háganlo rezar si?- dijo ella con ternura

Claro que rezara te lo prometo.- dijo Harry

Harry se despidió de mí con un casto beso en los labios y salió, sabia a la perfección que iba a seguir cobrándole a Victor lo que nos había hecho.

Harry

Salimos de la casa para dirigirnos a la bodega donde teníamos Victor Krum, hoy se acabaría su sufrimiento y también mi molestia de verlo.

Cuando llegamos a la bodega, dos de los guardias que estaban ahí, no dijeron que les había costado mucho trabajo reanimarlo, cosa que nos importó un bledo por nosotros se había podido morir.

Entramos a la jaula donde lo teníamos

Hola perro- dije acercándome a el

Valla el pocos huevos llego- dijo el

Creo que al que le faltan es a ti, después de lo que te hicimos- contesto Draco con burla

Solo porque me tienen amarrado y yo no me puedo defender- dijo el

De verdad crees que si te soltamos podrías con uno de nosotros?- pregunte divertido

No te basto con la paliza que te dio Harry- pregunto Ron

Claro que puedo con ustedes 4, malditos hijos de perra, - dijo el

Está bien te voy a dar una oportunidad de medirte conmigo - dijo Draco

De inmediato dos guardias lo empezaron a soltar mientras Draco se quitaba su camisa, los demás salimos de la jaula, esto sería divertido.

En cuanto Victor estuvo liberado, se abalanzo sobre Draco, que de un movimiento lo mando al suelo, el perro se levantó de nuevo he intento nuevamente aventarse contra Draco pero Draco lo tomo y comenzó a golpearlo, Victor por más que metía las manos para intentar defenderse le era imposible.

Draco no lo mates que yo tan bien quiero mi turno- dijo Ron

Claro hermano – dijo soltando dos puñetazos más en su rostro, Draco dejo casi inconsciente a Krum sabíamos que sería muy difícil que se recuperara de la paliza que le había dado Draco a puño limpio.

Pero el muy perro levanto la cabeza para seguirnos molestando.

Saben cuáles eran mis planes para las perras de sus esposas? Pregunto Krum mientras escupía sangre

Cállate perro- dijo mi padre

Las quería violar y matar a golpes – dijo el mi sangre hirvió nada mas de imaginarme lo que este perro pudo hacerle a Hermione o mi madre.

Son un perras muy buenas, sabes niño marica – dijo viéndome a mí- mi padre quería que la zorra de tu mujer fuera mía y en más de una ocasión mi padre estuvo tentado a violarla pero la perra de Jane siempre estaba con ella- dijo el muy perro.

Maldito saque mi arma para dispararle en el rostro y matarlo, pero mi padre puso su mano en mi hombro

Calma hijo no te ensucies tú las manos – dijo el

Vámonos dijo Ron no sin antes patear su rostro

Encárguense de el – dijo mi padre a dos de sus guardias, cuando íbamos a salir de la bodega se oyó un disparo sabíamos que Victor ya no era problema

Los siguiente días fueron más tranquilo, aunque habíamos extremado la seguridad en la casa y con nuestras mujeres, Hermione simplemente tenía 10 guardaespaldas, mi madre y Hermione se molestaban mucho, porque decían que cuando salían se sentían muy observadas, era lógico simplemente entre Hermione mi madre y Pansy tenían a 25 hombres cuidándolas, era obvio que se sintieran observadas.

Por fin el día más esperado llego, hoy Hermione se convertiría en mi esposa, la noche anterior no me dejaron dormir con ella, a mí se me hizo ilógico por dios esperaba un hijo mío era obvio que dormíamos juntos pero por más que discutí no me dejaron dormir con ella.

Todo estaba listo para la boda, Pansy se había encargado que la ceremonia civil y religiosa fueran en el mismo lugar, en un jardín que contaba con su propia capilla, yo estaba sumamente nervioso.

Cuando llegue al lugar donde nos íbamos a casar, en la entrada me di cuenta que había varias personas que tenía años de no ver, salude casi a todos, la verdad es que fue bastante divertido verlos formados para dejar sus armas, parecía que se encontraban formados en el guardarropa de algún teatro, entregando sus armas y recibiendo un boleto para recogerlas al final de la ceremonia.

Cuando entre a la capilla ya había varias personas ahí que de inmediato se acercaron a saludarme.

Tranquilo todo estará bien- me dijo Ron

Lo sé solo que uno no se casa todos los días- dije

En ese momento comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y vi.

A Hermione parada en la puerta de la capilla, venia del brazo de mi padre, el la entregaría, cuando la vi. , sentí que el mundo se detenía, que todo desaparecía a nuestro alrededor y solo éramos ella se veía completa y absolutamente hermosa.

Su vestido blanco amplio de abajo hacia que su cintura se marcara más, era un sueño hecho realidad tenerla frente a mi vestida de novia, sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros, y su sonrisa iluminaba todo, cuando mi padre me la entrego, no supe muy bien lo que dijo, ya que yo seguía perdido en la belleza de su mirada.

El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia yo seguía perdido en ella, solo puse atención cuando me dijo que repitiera una palabras

Yo Harry Potter te acepto a ti Hermione Granger como esposa para amarte respetarte y cuidarte los días de mi vida en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Y coloque el anillo en su dedo anular

Y ella pronuncio esas palabras

Yo Hermione Granger te acepto a ti Harry Potter como esposo para amarte respetarte y cuidarte todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Dijo ella poniendo el anillo en mi dedo anular

Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- dijo el padre yo no lo pensé dos veces y bese a mi hermosa esposa, ahora si era mi mujer en todos los sentidos, era mía, solamente mía.

* * *

linda-swan

HARRYSEX gracias y si tengo pensado seguir con la secuela pero me gustaria primero ver si lo termina hale para no dejarlas a medias


	16. La boda

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

La boda

_**Hermione**_

Por fin Harry y yo éramos marido y mujer, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera sepáranos, la ceremonia civil fue mucho más sencilla, solo estuvo la familia, ya que Pansy y Ginny fueron mis testigos y de Harry fueron Draco y Ron.

Cuando nos fuimos a la recepción, todo se veía perfecto, no podía entender como le habían hecho Lily, Pansy y Ginny, para organizar la más perfecta boda en 5 semanas, pero estaba totalmente agradecida, todo era hermoso, y Harry y yo estábamos felices.

Tenemos que saludar a algunos invitados- dijo Harry

Claro que si amor – conteste, si me hubiera dicho que teníamos que ir al purgatorio le hubiera contestado si amor, no quería separarme para nada de él.

Así que nos acercamos a saludar a bastante gente, a algunos ya los conocía, como a Sirius, Oliver, Severus, Remus, bueno esos eran de los que yo conocía, porque había otros que en mi vida había visto.

Felicidades- dijo Sirius dándole un abrazo a mi esposo-

Gracias aro- dijo Harry

Bueno ya sentaste cabeza, por lo menos ya no trataran de matarte por rómpele el corazón a tus aventuras- dijo un tipo que no conocía

Mira Marcus no voy a permitir que tus estúpidos comentarios me arruinen el día de mi boda, pero te sugiero que si te vas a quedar, te guardes tus comentarios- dijo Harry molesto

Ya Harry olvidare de los comentarios de Marcus – dijo Sirius en tono conciliador

Bueno y que no piensas presentarnos a tu adorable esposa- dijo Hagrid

Claro que si Hagrid ella es mi bella esposa, Hermione Potter- dijo mi esposo con una gran sonrisa

Encantado de conocer a la nueva señora Potter – dijo el señor que me habían presentado como Hagrid.

Gracias – dije tímidamente, la verdad es que una no sabía cómo demonios comportarme con la mafia, nadie me había dicho si había algún protocolo o por lo menos un manual de comportamiento.

Bueno pues espero sigan disfrutando la fiesta – dijo Harry y nos comenzamos a alejar

Harry como se supone que debo de comportarme?- pregunte

Perdón?- pregunto divertido

Si, digo hay algún tipo de código o algo así? O no se algún manual de cómo ser la esposa de un mafioso? –pregunte

No amor tu solo compórtate cómo eres y ya preciosa- dijo dándome un beso en la frente

Con quien esta mama?- pregunte al verla con un hombre bastante animada

Él es Frank es dueño de club en las vegas, de hecho él es dueño del club del cual te saque en la vegas- me dijo

Oh – fue lo único que pude decir al recordar esa noche

Ven vamos – dijo el jalándome a donde estaban ellos

Se están divirtiendo?- pregunto Harry a mi mama y al hombre que estaba con ella el tal Frank

Si Harry, Frank me acaba de invitar a las vegas – dijo mi madre emocionada

Madre si sabes que él también es de la organización?- pregunte

Claro hija, y me doy cuenta que no son personas malas- dijo mi madre viendo a Frank como adolescente

Valla por que no supe eso cuando te dije que me casaría con Harry- dije recordando lo que había pasado aquella vez

Bueno ese día estaba enojada, pero no creas que enojo mucho Frank- dijo mi madre viéndolo

No puedo creer que una criatura tan hermosa como tú se enoje- dijo el tal Frank a lo que mi madre soltó una sonrisa boba

Bueno pues esperamos se sigan divirtiendo – dijo Harry burlonamente

No te burles- le dije al oído

Amor, no me puedes negar que es bastante cómico ver a tu mama coqueteando – dijo Harry

Más que cómico es bochornoso parece una adolescente de 15 años- dije seria

Seguimos pasando de mesa en mesa, saludando a gente de que no me aprendí ni el nombre, pero yo a todos le ponía mi sonrisa, de oh si te conozco de toda la vida.

Pansy nos dijo que teníamos que ir a la pista para nuestro primer baile de casados. Bueno más que decirnos nos arrastró a la pista de baile

No me di cuenta cuando comenzó la música y mucho menos cuando empezamos a bailar, ya que Harry me susurraba cosas al oído, y la verdad me dijo unas que me dieron ganas de llevarlo al primer sitio solitario que hubiera y decirle que me hiciera el amor ahí, pero me contuve no creo que se vea muy bien que los novios desaparezcan y luego regresen todos desarreglados, que bueno si lo pensaba bien me importaba poco lo que dijeran, si mi madre y Lily ya me habían oído gritar, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuche lo que me dijo Harry

Herms?- dijo el

Perdón decías algo?- dije

En qué piensas amor?- pregunto con duda

En que si me sigues hablando al oído te llevare a un lugar solitario y adelantaremos la noche de bodas- conteste

Perdón? – dijo Pansy con una sonrisa en su rostro

Cuando me gire no me di cuenta que Pansy tenía el micrófono en la mano por que Harry iba a decir unas palabras a los invitados, y obviamente todos oyeron lo que le acababa de decir a mi esposo, mi primera reacción fue ponerme más roja que un jitomate y esconder mi rostro en el pecho de Harry.

Creo que a mi esposa no le gustan las fiestas- dijo Harry en el micrófono

Yo solo le pegue discretamente en las costillas.

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos su presencia y sobretodo presentar formalmente a mi esposa Hermione Potter, sé que todos los que estamos aquí somos como una familia, y por eso se a la perfección que mi esposa será respetada igual que si fuera yo – lo último lo dijo más como orden – espero disfruten la cena- dijo mi esposo para finalizar

El micrófono está apagado?- pregunte para no volver a pasar un ridículo

Si amor- contesto con una sonrisa

Nos tenemos que quedar?- pregunte

Por qué Herms, no te estas divirtiendo?-pregunto el preocupado

Oh si no sabes cuánto me divierte que sepan que muero más por hacerte el amor que por estar en mi boda- dije levantando la ceja

Tranquila amor nadie se atreverá a decir nada- dijo el tomándome de la cintura

Si pero nada más por el miedo que te tienen- conteste

Tranquila, anda vamos a cenar- dijo el conduciéndome a nuestra mesa

Ya sentados en la mesa nos llevaron una crema que Harry me dio que era de nuez lo que no me esperaba era lo siguiente, eran unas cosas que ve veían extrañas y medio feas y yo siempre he sido del el lema de si no te gusta lo que ves no lo tomes-

Que es esto pregunte?- le pregunte a mi esposo

Scargots- dijo Harry tomando uno con unas pinzas especiales

Y es cristiano eso es?- volví a preguntar

Caracoles amor- dijo el sonriéndome

Y me los tengo que comer?- pregunte con un poquito de asco , ya alguna vez mama me había dado a comer esas cosas y no me gustaron

No amor, si quieres no- dijo Harry – pero ya lo has probado?- pregunto el

Si alguna vez mama me dio- le conté

Estaba yo por quitar el plato donde se encontraban esas cosas raras cuando la persona a la que le debía que me hubieran dolido mis nudillos llego

Buenas noches- dijo la zorra de Romilda

Romilda que haces aquí?-pregunto Harry con pereza

Vine con Cedric ya que a mí no me llego la invitación, me imagino que se extravió- dijo ella con cinismo

No se extravió, mas bien no la enviamos- dije yo

Ah querida que bien te ves – dijo la maldita esa con una sonrisa tan falsa como sus bubis

Gracias- respondí yo con mi mejor sonrisa falsa

No te gustan los scargots? – pregunto la muy perra

Claro son un manjar – conteste, de inmediato sentó la mirada de Harry en mi

Si sabes cómo utilizar las pinzas?-pregunto Romilda

Claro- dijo tomándolas, yo ya había visto como lo estaba haciendo Harry así que use todo mi concentración y pedí ayuda al cielo para no pasar otra vergüenza esta noche y menos enfrente de esta garrapata.

S in mucho esfuerzo logre sacarlo y con todo mi asco guardado me lo comí, más bien casi, casi me lo trague y puse mi sonrisa como si estuviera comiendo mi platillo favorito, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Harry divertido.

Bueno querida pues espero sean muy felices – dijo la idiota esa – me permites abrazar al novio- que esta no entendió con la desgreñada que le di.

No – conteste secamente

Valla a pesar de que ya es tu esposo, sigues celosa- dijo ella

Ella no tiene por qué sentir celos de nadie Romilda, no hay ninguna mujer en el mundo que despierte lo que Hermione despierta en mí, todas le quedan muy chicas a mi esposa- respondió Harry mirándola fijamente

Bueno pues espero que sean felices- dijo ella con coraje, se dio la media vuelta y se fue

Me puedes decir por qué te comiste el caracol?- me pregunto Harry aguantado la risa

Por qué no iba a quedar como mensa delante de las bubis perfectas esta- conteste de inmediato.

Amor tú no tienes por qué quedar bien ante nadie, tu eres perfecta como eres, por eso me enamore de ti, porque no eres una pantalla, eres real y eres mía- dijo mi esposo, y eso me saco una sonrisa que siento que no nada más me llego a los ojos. Te amo Harry – dije antes de pegar mis labios con los de el

Y yo a ti mi hermosa esposa – dijo el cuándo nos separamos

La cena paso sin más contratiempo, y con contratiempos me refiero a platillos extraños. Pansy no informo que era hora que el novio le quitara la liga a la novia.

Yo no quería hacer ninguno de los tontos rituales del ramo y la liga que se hacen en las bodas pero decirle que no a mi cuñada era imposible.

Así que me subieron a una silla y empezaron a decir que la liga me la quitara con los dientes, Harry me vio a los ojos y sabia por la mirada que me dio que haría algo que me podría hacer perder la cabeza delante de todos, así que tenía que poner aprueba mi autocontrol.

Harry se metió debajo de mi vestido y como lo predije, como yo no llevaba medias, Harry comenzó a lamer mi pierna por todo lo largo y llego a cierta parte que hacía que hablara hasta en ruso, y digo ruso porque ni yo me entendía lo que decía cuando su lengua estaba en mi intimidad , Pansy y Ginny estaban junto a mí una de cada lado sosteniéndome de las manos, podía jurar que acababa de inventar alguna tonalidad de rojo, ya que sentí que mi cara estaba ardiendo, bueno todo mi cuerpo con las cosas que mi marido hacia abajo del vestido.

Hermione estas bien?- pregunto Ginny pícaramente

Aja- fue lo único que pude responder, sentí como Harry comenzó a jalar la liga y mi respiración comenzó a tratar de normalizarse, y digo nada mas intentar porque, Harry tenía el don de prenderme y ni con agua helada me enfriaba.

Cuando por fin saco la dichosa liga, Harry se acomodó y ya había varios hombres reunidos para atraparla, la verdad es que era bastante gracioso ver a Draco y Ron ahí, solo porque Pansy y Ginny los habían enviado.

Para mi sorpresa el que se llevó la liga, fue el hombre con el mi mama estaba tonteando, cuando Frank llego a su mesa y le enseño la liga a mi mama, le murmuro algo al oído, que hizo que mi mama se sonrojara, no quise ni pensar en que le había dicho, sentí que si me enteraba podía ocasionarme un trauma psicológico.

Llego el turno del ramo, me volvieron a subir a la silla, tengo el ligero presentimiento de que Pansy no se ha dado cuanta que con los tacones que me puso y subiéndome a sillas, es muy probable que termine mi noche de bodas en un hospital descalabrada, gracias a dios Harry se paró frente a mi sosteniéndome de la cintura, su cara estaba muy cerca de mi vientre al que le dio un beso y después de dedico una mirada llena de amor, bueno pues lance el ramo, y no me imagine que varias de las mujeres que estaban ahí estuvieran tan desesperadas para casarse ya que cuando se aventaron, varias cayeron al suelo, en las que se cayeron estuvieron, Ginny, Pansy, Romilda y mi madre, y para su muy mala suerte se lo llevo otra chica que no me acordaba quien me habían dicho quién era.

Ron, Draco y hasta Frank, se acercaron de inmediato a levantar a sus respectivas parejas, Cedric de mala gana se acercó a levantar a Romilda.

Después del incidente, regresamos todos a la pista de baile, mi esposo y yo estábamos bailando, no sabía que Harry bailara tan bien, bueno es que mi marido hacia todo más que perfecto.

Harry me dijo que lo esperara un momento, yo me quede viendo la piscina que estaba al lado de la pista de baile y que estaba adornada con flores, estaba yo en la luna viendo la dichosa piscina, cuando sentí que algo me aventó y caí adentro de ella.

Ups lo siento - dijo la idiota de Romilda con inocencia fingida en el rostro

Yo no me podía ni mover por el vestido y el velo

Lo siento mi abuela- oí que gritaron en el momento no supe quién era , hasta que vi que dos figuras más cayeron al agua, era Ginny que estaba dándose un agarrón con Romilda, tenía dos opciones intentar salir del agua ya que varias personas me daban la mano para sacarme o ayudar a Ginny, y opte por lo segundo, iba a acercarme cuando sentí que alguien me jalo de velo.

Tu a dónde vas?- era Gabrielle, pues en que momento entraron estas a mi boda, nota mental , la seguridad de la mafia es muy mala

Suéltala zorra de quinta- oí que le gritaron y por la voz supe que era Pansy y vi como caían al agua.

Éramos 5 mujeres adentro de una alberca, Ginny era la que menos ayuda necesitaba, así que me acerque a Pansy, estaba a punto de tomar el cabello de la golfa de cabello cuando sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor y vi a Draco y Ron adentro de la alberca.

Me puedes decir que paso?- pregunto Harry, que era el que me sostenía

Romilda me aventó- respondí en mi defensa- y Ginny me defendió- respondí en defensa de Ginny – y luego Gabrielle me jalo del velo y Pansy me la quito de encima- dije en defensa de Pansy

Ayúdeme a sacarla- grito Harry a varios hombres que estaban ahí y que de inmediato me ayudaron a salir. Harry se quedó dentro de la piscina para ayudar a Ron y a Draco a separar a las demás, de verdad que Ginny era ruda, creo que intentaba ahogar a Romilda. Cedric tuvo que meterse a la alberca por que no podían separarlas, cuando por fin lograron sacarlas, Harry estaba que echaba chispas, James gritaba que consiguieran toallas mientras que Lily y mi mama me trataban que quitar la mayor cantidad posible de agua del vestido, que sin agua pesaba horrores, ahora imagínense con agua.

Harry llego a mi lado – estas bien ¿- pregunto acariciando mi rostro

Si pero ellas empezaron eh que conste – respondí

Harry miro a Romilda y a Gabrielle

Es la última vez que se los digo, aléjense de mi esposa y de mi familia – dijo Harry en tono amenazante

Fue un accidente y ellas nos atacaron- dijo Romilda

Me importa un carajo, como paso, te quiero lejos de mi esposa, sabes Romilda que si a mi esposa le hubiera pasado algo, estarías muerta en estos momentos- dijo Harry gritando

No es para tanto Harry- dijo Sirius

Sirius, Hermione está embarazada, así que no me digas que no es para tanto- contesto

Te aseguro Romilda que si le hubiera pasado algo a la esposa de Harry más de uno hubiera querido matarte- dijo una mujer que me habían presentado como Aurora esposa de Sirius, era una mujer muy maternal casi tanto como Lily, Harry me dijo que era así porque ella nunca pudo tener hijos.

Perdón yo no sabía- dijo Romilda

Sáquenlas- dijo Harry girándose a verme

Anda amor vamos a que te cambies- dijo Harry viéndome

Comencé a caminar pero parecía robot, no me podía mover, el vestido me pesaba toneladas y aparte tenia frío.

Que pasa amor?- me pregunto Harry al ver que no caminaba mucho

Es que el vestido me pesa- conteste apenada

Él me sonrió y me cargo, no podía creer que el vestido pesara mil kilos según yo más mi peso y el me cargara como si fuera una pluma.

Llegamos al interior de la casa, donde me cambiaria para salir a nuestra luna de miel , Pansy, Ginny, Lily y mi madre venían atrás de nosotros.

Parece que ustedes no pueden dejar de agarrarse a golpes, están peor que nosotros dijo Draco

Ellas empezaron- dijo Ginny

Por favor ayuden a cambiar a Hermione – pidió Harry

Todas entramos a una habitación me ayudaron a cambiarme, mientras que Pansy intentaba hacer algo con mi cabello que lo único que pudo hacer fue cepillármelo ya que estaba empapado, Ginny me ayudo un poco con el maquillaje.

Cuando Salí de la habitación, Harry ya estaba cambiado, de inmediato se me acerco

Estas bien pequeña?- me pregunto tiernamente

Si amor tranquilo- conteste

Ok pues vámonos el avión ya no está esperando- dijo mi esposo

A dónde vamos?- pregunte

Es una sorpresa- contesto picadamente

Nos empezamos a despedir de todos, mientras salíamos de la casa. Más de uno le dijo a Harry que se encargarían de hablar con Gabrielle y Romilda para que no se volvieran a cruzar en mi camino a lo que Harry agradeció.

Subimos a la camioneta que nos llevaría al aeropuerto.

No me vas a decir a dónde vamos?- pregunte con un puchero para ver si lo convencía

No mi amor, dentro de poco sabrás- dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios

Pansy

A donde van de luna de miel?- me pregunto la madre de Hermione

A una isla- dije emocionada

A una isla?- pregunto ella dudosa

Si a la isla Herms – conteste


	17. Luna de miel

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

**_Hermione_**

Cuando llegamos no sabía ni dónde estaba, la verdad es que el viaje fue muy cómodo ya que usamos el avión privado de Harry, cuando estábamos bajando Harry me dijo que estábamos en Porto Alegre

Harry quieres que me quede viuda en nuestra luna de miel?- le pregunte

Por qué dices eso amor?- me dio mientras entrábamos al aeropuerto para encargarnos del papeleo

Por qué te matare por traerme a un lugar donde hablan otro idioma que yo no entiendo- le dije

No te preocupes a donde vamos todos hablan el mismo idioma que tu – me dijo

O sea que aun viajaremos más?- pregunte cansada de estar en el avión

Si pequeña pero no lo haremos en avión- dijo mientras me daba un dulce beso en la frente

Él se alejó un momento de mí para hablar con unos tipos que estaban ahí, mientras que yo me quede rodeada por tres tipos más, aun no me acostumbraba a toda la seguridad que tenía Harry.

Listo amor- dijo mientras salíamos del aeropuerto y abordábamos un auto que nos esperaba

A dónde vamos?- pregunte una vez mas

Es una sorpresa pequeña – dijo abrazándome fuertemente

Me quede callada y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho cuando oí que le daba unas instrucciones al chofer no podía jurarlo pero creo que le había hablado en portugués ahora si estaba decidida en cuanto llegáramos a Londres de nuestra luna de miel, aprendería idiomas.

Llegamos a unos muelles y tomamos un yate que para nada era discreto esto era un hecho.

Me ayudo a entrar y me di cuenta que el yate había 5 hombres más dos que estaban vestidos de blanco, así que me imagine que ese sería el que manejaría esta cosa.

Vamos a pasar nuestra luna de miel en medio del mar?- pregunte

Algo así- contesto con una sonrisa que me impacto

Digo si él me hubiera dicho que nuestra luna de miel la pasaríamos en la llamas de infierno con tal de estar con él lo haría, no me importaba el lugar siempre y cuando él estuviera a mi lado.

Bajamos a uno de los camarotes que era bastante lujoso, pero me incomodaba que estuviéramos en un yate donde las paredes no fueran muy gruesas y la gente que estaba afuera me escuchara gritar al hacer el amor con Harry, porque de lo que estaba segura es que en este viaje me desquitaría de las interrupciones que tuvimos y de los días que no estuvimos juntos.

Habían pasado como 40 minutos desde que no habíamos subido al yate cuando sentí que se detuvo, yo jamás me había subido ni siquiera a una lancha así que entre en pánico

Que paso por que nos detuvimos, no me digas que esta cosa ya se descompuso? Le pregunte angustiada

No amor tranquila, se detuvo por que ya llegamos a nuestro destino – dijo mi esposo

Ahhh, bueno eso es bueno- dije respirando más tranquila

Salimos del camarote y Harry le dijo a la gente que estaba en el yate que se encargaran de las maletas.

Bajamos de yate y vi una hermosa casa, era hermosa y me di cuenta que estábamos en un especia de isla.

Dónde estamos?- pregunte maravillada por el lugar

En la Isla Herms – respondió abrazándome por la espalda

En la isla que?- pregunte , pensé que había odio mal el nombre de la isla

Que este es mi regalo de bodas para ti amor, esta isla es tuya, por eso le puse la isla Herms- dijo en mi oído

Wow, pero esto debió costarte una fortuna, Harry no deberías de gastar tanto en mi- le dije

Amor si pudiera comprarte el mundo entero para ponerlo a tus pies lo haría, tu vales todo, y mereces esto y mucho más- dijo otra vez susurrándome al oído y eso era trampa el sabia como me ponía cuando hacia eso

Lo-que-haces-es –trampa- dije con trabajos

Que hago amor?- me pregunto mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja

Que te parecía si mejor empezamos nuestra noche de bodas adentro- dije recordando que aun estábamos parados en el muelle

Él no me contesto, pero me cargo en brazos y me llevo a hasta la casa, se veía completamente hermosa, y de cerca pude apreciarla mucho mejor, era espaciosa tenia ventanales por todos lados, entramos a una habitación. Era más que perfecta estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas rojas y velas, la cama tenía una colcha blanca y todo a luz de vela, en cuanto entramos a la habitación y mi esposo cerró la puerta.

Esta feliz señora Potter?- pregunto mi esposo mientras me tomaba por la cintura

Muy feliz señor Potter- conteste girándome para verlo a la cara

Te amo Herms- dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cara

Y yo a ti Harry- conteste estampando mis labios con los de el

Fue un beso lleno de amor, pasión, necesidad, lleno de sensaciones, con ese beso nos demostramos una vez más que nos pertenecíamos que éramos uno y que ni la muerte nos podría separar y mucho menos acabar con nuestro amor.

Lentamente nos acercamos a la cama, él se sentó y yo me puse a horadadas sobre él, ahora si nos tomaríamos todo el tiempo para disfrutarnos nos recorreríamos lentamente el uno al otro, besaríamos cada centímetro de nuestra piel, ahora no había prisas ni peligros, en este momento no existía nada más que no fuéramos nosotros.

Comencé a besar su cuello a grabarme en mi mente cada centímetro de este a saborearlo a embriagarme con su delicioso aroma y a perderme en los gemidos de mi esposo gemidos.

El quito la blusa que yo traía así que seguí sus pasos y desabotone su camisa, él se acomodó más en la cama y recargo su espalda en la cabecera de la cama y yo seguía sentada sobre él, ambos devorábamos nuestros cuellos y nuestros hombros al mismo tiempo nos estábamos saboreando el uno al otro.

Pero yo quería saborear más piel de él, así que con mucho dolor me separe de él y desabroche sus pantalones en me ayudo levantando las caderas y aproveche para quitarle los boxers , fue una suerte que el ya no trajera las sandalias, así que las saque rápidamente, y regrese a él , pero primero bese sus piernas y luego, subí lentamente las recorrí con mi lengua, llegue a su entrepierna y lamí la punta de su miembro, el soltó un delicioso y sonoro gemido, pero sabía que aún no era el momento, así que di una última lamida a su miembro y continué mi recorrido por su marcado abdomen , lamí los cuadros marcados de su abdomen que en vez de marcados parecía que los habían hecho a mano de lo perfectos que estaba, subí a su pecho, sus pectorales que eran mi perdición, me entretuve un poco con sus pezones, los lamí y mordisquee , regrese a sus hombros y cuello y por ultimo sus labios.

Me encantas- dijo con voz ronca

No me dio oportunidad de decir nada ya que atrapo nuevamente mis labios y nos giró para yo quedar debajo de el ahora estábamos acostados. El beso mis hombros, mi cuello parte de mi pecho, cuando llego a mis senos, bajo los tirantes de mi sostén mientras que yo arquee un poco mi espada para que pudiera quitarlo, lamió mis pechos, los succiono, como si se alimentara de ellos, yo no podía evitar los gemidos de placer que él me provocaba, dejo mi pechos y bajo a mi abdomen y a mi vientre, desabrocho mis pantalones y de inmediato levante las caderas para que el pudiera sacarlos, los saco pero no me quito mi tanga, el también recorrió mis piernas con su lengua, mis piernas estaban abiertas esperando que llegara a mi zona de placer , cuando llego el solo movió un poco la tanga y lamió mi clítoris una veces, eso me hizo gritar, estaba pensando en dejar la lentitud y obligarlo a penetrarme, pero se quitó de mi clítoris y con un dedo acaricio mi entrada.

En ese momento quería más placer, pero también quería darle a él, un poco del placer que yo estaba sintiendo.

Así que me las ingenie para quitármelo de encima y yo ponerme encima de él, pero esta vez nos daríamos placer al mismo tiempo, el no dijo nada en cuanto comprendió mi plan, así que yo lleve su delicioso miembro a mi boca, mientras el exploraba mi centro con su lengua

Era sensacional, darnos sexo oral al mismo tiempo fue maravillo, el agarraba mi trasero y yo sus testículos, los dos sabíamos lo que nos gustaba, así que él no tardó mucho en introducir un dedo en mí, mientras que su lengua no dejaba mi clítoris, cuando metió un segundo dedo, tuve que sacar su miembro de mi boca para gritar, sabía que había hecho eso porque él estaba por terminar, así que volví a mi trabajo, introduje su miembro nuevamente en mi boca y marque el ritmo que al le gustaba, también me ayude con mi mano para agarrar la parte su miembro que no cabía en mi boca.

Y como lo había dicho no tardó mucho en terminar en mi boca, su sabor me encantaba, era totalmente adictivo, lo trague todo y limpie con mi lengua todo su miembro, yo termine segundos después de él y el lamió todo mi centro, bebiendo todos mis jugos.

El me jalo de la cadera para que quedara acostada junto a él, y se puso sobre mí, nuestras respiraciones estaban aún agitadas del fabuloso orgasmo que acabábamos de tener.

Eres maravillosa- dijo mi esposo y comenzó a depositar besos en toda mi cara

Tú me haces ser así- respondí

Lista?- pregunto juguetonamente

Siempre- respondí

Nos besamos, con desesperación nuevamente aunque nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y nuestro corazón necesitaba recuperarse de tanta emoción, nuestros cuerpo estaban más que listos para entregarse nuevamente

Harry se posiciono en medio de mi piernas y entro en mí, lentamente despacio como si su miembro quisiera grabar cada parte de mi entrada, eso era magnifico, que se tomara el tiempo de disfrutarme y de hacerme disfrutar.

Las embestidas subieron de ritmo al igual que mis gemidos y los de Harry, era delicioso estar así con él, fundirnos en uno, nos cuanto tiempo estuvimos pegados ni cuantas veces me giro para quedar yo arriba o de lado o para regresar a abajo de él, solo sé que supe lo que era un orgasmo múltiple esa noche.

_**Harry**_

Cuando abrí los ojos, vía a mi hermosa esposa, boca abajo plácidamente dormida, su espalda estaba completamente desnuda y la sabana cubría justo donde empezaba su cadera, su cabello esta alborotado y su hermosa piel cálida.

Nuestra de noche de bodas había sido completamente fabulosa, la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

A partir de ese día Hermione y yo, todas la mañanas desayunábamos en la habitación, salíamos a conocer un poco la isla, nadábamos, caminábamos por la playa, jugábamos en el mar, y hubo veces que intentamos ver una película pero terminamos haciendo el amor en la sala y la gente que nos ayudaba en la casa se tuvo que quedar encerrada en la cocina no sé cuánto tiempo, ya que para salir de la casa se tenía que pasar por la sala.

Un día Hermione dijo que ella me haría el desayuno, así que se levantó de la cama se puso mi camisa y salió de la habitación, me quede con la imagen de su cuerpo con mi camisa y de cómo sería hacerle el amor en la barra de la cocina, nada más de imaginármelo ciertas cosas en mi cuerpo reaccionaron y Salí rumbo a la cocina donde estaba mi esposa.

Cuando entre y la vi, ella estaba de espalda a mí, una de sus piernas acariciaba la otra mientras picaba un poco de fruta, cuando giro a verme vi como una pequeña gota recorría su labio rumbo a su mentón de la piña que acababa de morder y eso me basto para acercarme a ella y limpiar con mi lengua esa gota de jugo que escurría ella de inmediato reacciono, me beso con impaciencia no lo pensé dos veces y tire todo lo que había en la barra acosté a Hermione en la barra, y en esa ocasión no me tome el tiempo de desabotonar mi camisa, la jale y todos los botones salieron disparados y ahí estaba mi mujer completamente desnuda tumbada en la barra de una cocina , cumpliendo una de mis fantasías.

Nuevamente la gente que entendía la casa de tuvo que quedarse en otro lado creo que en la sala, ese día mi esposa y yo comimos hasta las 2:00pm por que nos demoramos más de lo debido en mis fantasía.

Ya había pasado semana y media desde que habíamos llegado, habían sido los días más hermosos y maravillosos de mí vida.

Como casi todas las tardes nos íbamos al balcón de nuestra habitación, donde había dos camastros, pero nosotros solo necesitábamos uno, ella siempre de sentaba en medio de mis piernas, nos encantaba ver el atardecer, y hacer planes, hablar de nuestro bebe, de lo que a ella le gustaría hacer, así como yo también le conté como era que había decidido entrar en el negocio de mi padre, mi padre nunca me obligo a hacerlo, pero era como tradición familiar, Hermione se sorprendió al saber que el primer jefe de la organización había sido mi tatarabuelo, así que siempre ha habido un Potter en la cabeza de la organización.

Esa tarde mi esposa estaba un poco más alocada me imagino que por las hormonas de su embarazo, sin darme tiempo a nada, se giró desabrocho mi pantalón con gran pericia, ella solo se levantó la falda y introdujo en ella mi miembro, que por cierto siempre estaba más que dispuesto a satisfacerla a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar.

Yo estaba besando sus hombros mientras ella se daba sentones sobre mí, era la imagen perfecta, haciendo el amor con la luz del atardecer, estábamos a punto de terminar cuando un grito casi me ocasiona un paro cardiaco.

SOPRESA- gritaron, Hermione de inmediato se levantó su rostro que tenía enterrado en mi cuello y yo gire para ver quién era.

Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunte al ver que la que había gritado y había interrumpido mi perfecto atardecer era mi hermana

Que hacen? – pregunto al vernos en la posición en la que estábamos

Hola muchacho- dijo mi madre saliendo al balcón

Que hacen?- pregunto mi padre entrando con ella

No pues si quieren llamen a las cámaras de televisión para que me graben haciendo el amor con mi esposa- grite, mientras que Hermione no se movía porque sabía que si lo hacia mi miembro quedaría al aire

Ups- lo sentimos dijo Pansy

Podrían salir- grite de nuevo, Hermione ya había inventado 100 tonalidades nuevas de rojo en su rostro.

Hola hermano – grito Draco entrando

SALGAN- grite

Cuando todos salieron y de aclarar que riendo, Hermione se levantó de mí y vi su cara sumamente apenada

Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Hermione mortificada

No lo sé pero es lo que vamos a investigar ahora- dije acomodándome mis pantalones.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la sala que es de donde provenían las voces y oh sorpresa, todos estaban ahí, mi padre, mi madre, Pansy, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Jane y ahora hasta Frank

Me pueden explicar qué demonios hacen aquí?- pregunte molesto

Pues es que los extrañábamos mucho- dijo Pansy abrazando a Hermione

Nosotros a ustedes no, te lo aseguro- le conteste matándola con la mirada

No me importa, aparte ya los dejamos disfrutar de semana y media sin nosotros que no nos extrañan ni un poquito?- pregunto Pansy haciendo un puchero

Pansy si sabes que las lunas de miel son para que los recién casado estén solos?- pregunte importándome un bledo su puchero

Pero ya tuvieron semana y media solos- respondió con una cara como el gatito de shek

Y te tengo una noticia planeábamos tener dos semanas más solos- conteste

Pero que no se aburren aquí solos?- pregunto Jane

Claro que no, que no los viste, ni por que ya están casados y embarazados dejan de parecer burros en primavera – dijo Draco

Hijo, de verdad te molesta mucho que estemos aquí?- pregunto mi madre

Claro que no Lily, nos encanta la idea de que estén todos aquí- respondió mi hermosa esposa

Yupi, ahora si podrán divertirse se verdad y no nada más pensar en sexo- grito Pansy dando brinquitos en toda la sala

Bueno pues adiós a nuestra luna de miel- le susurre a Hermione al oído ella solo me sonrió tiernamente.

Bueno y que es lo que ustedes hacían, cuando no estaban teniendo sexo?- pregunto Jane

Como preguntas eso Jane, se ve que todo el tiempo se la pasaban teniendo sexo- dijo Draco.

Pues que no se supone que las lunas de miel son para eso- contesto Hermione

Y que yo sepa tu yo Ginny no están de luna miel y siempre están teniendo sexo- dije burlándome de el

Oigan a mí no me metan en esto yo ni siquiera he dicho nada- dijo Ginny.

Bueno dejen que nosotros nos acomodemos y que les parece si hoy cenamos en la playa- dijo Pansy

Ok ustedes vallan a acomodarse en lo que Hermione y yo nos cambiamos- dije tomando a Hermione de la mano para irnos a nuestra habitación

Por favor no empiecen de conejos, y si cierran la puerta con llave les juro que la tiro- dijo Pansy amenazadoramente

Tranquila te prometo que no la cerraremos – dijo Hermione yo solo rodé los ojos.

Hermione y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, a tomar un baño y poder calmar mi enojo por que nos hallan interrumpido en nuestra maravillosa y mágica luna de miel.

No estas molesta?. Le pregunte a Hermione cuando salimos de batanarnos

No – contesto secando su maravilloso cuerpo

Por qué no? Que no te has dado cuenta que han interrumpido nuestra luna de miel?- pregunte más molesto

Y tú no te has dado cuenta que tenemos pilas recargadas para dos noches sin sexo y ellos no?- me dijo con una sonrisa malvada

O sea que eso significa que así como ellos nos interrumpen nosotros lo haremos?- pregunte divertida por su plan

Correcto amor, ellos nos interrumpen pues nosotros a ellos, sé que los que primero se desesperaran serán Ginny y Draco- me dijo

Si ok yo me encargo de Ginny y Draco y tú de Pansy y Ron, no quiero ver a mi pequeña hermana en una situación que me pueda ocasionar traumas- dije

Perfecto ya está todo dicho- dijo Hermione

Bueno pero aún nos falta Jane y Lily- dije

No te preocupes mi primer ataque de llanto hormonal las tendrá a todas muy ocupadas conmigo para que no te pida el divorcio- dijo mi adorable esposa

Con que el divorcio? Pregunte mientras besaba su cuello

Si- respondió ella riendo

Eres mala sabes?- pregunte divertido

Eso le enseñara a no interrumpir a una mujer embarazada con la hormonas en el cielo cuando está teniendo una sesión de sexo con su apetecible marido- dijo mi esposa.

Después de vestirnos, salimos rumbo a la playa donde Pansy había organizado todo para que cenáramos todos ahí, Hermione insistió en que Pansy y Ginny tomaran más vino que el de costumbre, la verdad no entendía, pero después comprendí que pondría a mi hermana y a Ginny medio ebrias para que ellas se pusieran más tiernas con sus adorables novio y ahí interrumpir nosotros.

Cuando termino la cena, cada quien se fue a su habitación, como lo había pensado, Ginny ya le iba diciendo a Draco las mil y un maravillas que le quería hacer esta noche, mientras que Pansy le decía que hoy sería su soldadita buena, ese comentario casi hizo que vomitara la cena.

Hermione y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, esperamos un rato hasta que oímos una risa de Pansy, supimos que era el momento así que mi adorada esposa salió de nuestra habitación y fue directo a la habitación de Pansy.

_**Hermione**_

Si yo no podía tener sexo con mi esposo en mi propia luna de miel, nadie lo tendría de eso me encargaría yo y de pasada les enseñaría lo frustrante que es que te interrumpan.

Cuando Salí de la habitación me fui directo a la habitación de Pansy, ya sabía yo que era mala actriz pero nada más me acordaba de lo frustrada que había quedado cuando ellos habían llegado hoy en la tarde que había decidido que ni Julia Roberts sería tan buena como yo con mi actuación de esta noche.

Cuando estuve más cerca de la habitación de Pansy supe que era el momento perfecto ya que Pansy le decía que estaba a punto de llegar, al igual que yo esta tarde y no pude porque ellos me interrumpieron, así que sin previo aviso abrí la puerta de la habitación, vi como Pansy se tapa con la sabana pero como se enredó cayo de la cama y Ron intentaba taparse con un cojín.

Que te pasa bella?- pregunto Pansy tirada

Que quiero dejar a tu hermano- grite y comencé a agitar mi brazos y solo de imaginarme lejos de Harry las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

No podemos hablar de esto mañana? Pregunto Pansy

Perfecto si no quieres apoyarme no hay problema – grite y Salí de su habitación, casi corriendo fui a la habitación de Ginny igual sin tocar entre a la habitación, Draco y Ginny estaba parados, Ginny tenía sus codos recargados en el tocador mientras que Draco estaba de tras de ella

Qué demonios te pasa? Grito Draco soltado a Ginny y corriendo al baño mientras Ginny jalaba algo para taparse.

Que te pasa Hermione?- pregunto rose

Que quiero dejar a Harry- dije

QUE? Por qué ¿- pregunto Ginny, en ese momento Draco salía envuelto en una toalla

Pequeña Herms eres como una hermosa y linda hermanita para mí, no pueden hablar mañana tú y Ginny- dijo Draco como si le estuviera hablando a una retrasada, eso quería decir que mi plan había funcionado.

Perfecto ya se que no cuento con nadie, está bien me voy para no molestarlos más con mi tonterías- dije en tono más dramático que pude y salí de ahí.

A los 5 minutos Pansy y Ginny ya estaban conmigo en la sala, mientras que yo solo repetía que quería dejar a Harry pero gritaba mucho para poder interrumpir lo que estuvieran haciendo Lily y mi madre y me contó un poco pero lo logre, Lily llego a la sala en bata y sumamente despeinada mientras que mi madre llego con la camisa de Frank pues y parecía agitada.

Que pasa hija? Pregunto Lily sentándose a mi lado

Quiero dejar a Harry- dije

Pero por qué?- pregunto mi madre

Por qué si y ya- dije

Pero algún motivo debe de haber te hizo algo o te falto al respeto?- pregunto Lily

No, yo solo quiero dejarlo- grite, no sabía que otra cosa decir

_**Harry**_

Como mi hermosa esposa predijo se oía un alborto en toda la casa, yo estaba muerto de risa, sabía que los hombres no tardarían en venir a mi habitación a hablar conmigo y como lo supuse todos entraron con cara de frustración y confusión.

Nos puedes decir que pasa?- pregunto mi padre, que venía con su bata y en mi vida lo había visto despeinado

Hermione se enojó y dice que me quiere dejar- conteste, serio aunque por dentro estaba muriéndome de la risa

Pues sal y a conténtarla Harry porque mis bolas estarán azules mañana- grito Draco

Las tuyas por lo menos estarán azules, las mías se caerán- dijo Ron

Que paso? Por qué se molestó?- pregunto Frank

No lo sé, solo sé que se puso como loca a decirme que ya no quería y que quería dejarme- dije lo más preocupado que pude pero el comentario de Draco y Ron me estaba matando por dentro

Drógala, sométela, oblígala, duérmela , ruégale, suplícale, has lo que sea necesario para que me devuelva a Ginny mañana podrá ser toda suya pero ahora la necesito yo – grito Draco

No Draco, primero que se calme y después hablare con ella, de todas formas creo que le hará bien hablar con las mujeres no crees papa?- pregunte mirando a mi padre, que tenía una sonrisa de dolor en el rostro

Creo que necesito una ducha fría esta será una larga noche- dijo mi padre saliendo de la habitación

Yo iré a hablar con un amigo a ver si me echa una mano- dijo Frank saliendo de la habitación

Harry de verdad te lo digo muy enserio tu esposa es más peligrosa que la DEA, el FBI, más que toda la organización junta sabes?- dijo Draco

Por qué dices eso Draco?- pregunte un poco divertido

Como que por que dice eso, porque ni la DEA ni el FBI ni nada de ninguna mafia han podido matarnos o tan siquiera habernos agarrado y tu esposa en ataque de no sé qué nos va a matar por el maldito orgasmo que traemos atorado- grito Draco saliendo de la habitación

De verdad hermano, mi bolas se van a caer- dijo Ron saliendo

En cuanto me asome y vi que ya no estaba nadie, yo no aguante más y solté en risas, no podía creer que el plan de mi esposa hubiera funcionado tan bien,

Al poco rato llego Hermione, en cuanto entro corrió a mis brazos y le conté lo que había pasado con los hombres mientras que ella me contó con detalle lo que había pasado con las mujeres.

Amor sabes que eres más peligrosa que la mafia?- pregunte mientras nos acomodábamos para dormir

Si – respondió riendo

Y que es lo que sigue?-pregunte

Mañana los cansaremos mucho en en la isla y en la noche entrare con depresión porque estoy gorda por el embarazo – dijo Hermione divertida

Amor Draco y Ron me dijeron que los ibas a matar- dije recordando sus palabras

No lo creo amor ellos nos han interrumpido más veces y no has muerto- me dijo

Ok mi pequeña y sexy mente malvada mañana haremos lo mismo que hoy- la apoye

Y el tercer día haremos el amor toda la noche- me dijo dándome un dulce beso


	18. Fase 2

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

**_Hermione_**

Después de la noche que les hicimos pasar a nuestra familia, supe que hoy sería el tiro de gracia, para todos y por fin nos dejarían disfrutar a mi esposo y a mí lo que restaba de nuestra luna de miel.

Así que con todo el dolor de nuestros corazones Harry y yo nos paramos a las 6:00am para ir a despertar a toda la familia para ir de excursión por la isla.

ARRIBA – gritamos Harry y yo en la habitación de Ginny y Draco

Fue una escena bastante chusca, Draco agarro el control de la tele como si fuera su pistola y apunto a todos lados sin abrir los ojos por completo. Ginny salió disparada de la cama y callo en la alfombra y rodó un poco.

Cundo por fin pudieron despertarse como debían.

Qué demonios les pasa? Nos quieren matar?- grito Draco aun con el control en la mano

Hermione, de verdad yo entiendo que las hormonas del embarazo se han disparado por completo, pero Herms hermosa que no necesitas descansar?- pregunto Ginny tratando de levantarse

No, no necesito dormir, apúrense a vestir porque saldremos de excursión – dije emocionada

Hermione son las 6 de la madrugada- dijo Draco sufriendo

De hecho son las 6:20am y se nos está haciendo tarde- dije

Por favor Herms hermosa podríamos dormir un ratito más?- pregunto Draco con una cara que casi puedo jurar que vi lagrimas en sus ojos.

Bueno yo entiendo que no quieran salir con una embarazada llena de achaques verdad?- dije en el tono más teatral que encontré e hice un puchero como si estuviera a punto de ponerme a llorar

No,no,no llores Herms no creo que mi sistema nervioso soporte otro ataque como el de anoche – dijo Ginny parándose de inmediato.

Ok los espero en 15 minutos en la sala- dije feliz de haber logrado mi cometido, cuando Harry y yo salimos de la habitación , el tubo que esconder su rostro en mi cuello para poder aguantar la risa.

Eres diabólica amor- dijo en mi oído

Lo se bebe – dije feliz

La siguiente habitación fue la de mama y Frank ahí solo entro Harry la verdad es que no quería ver a mi mama en una situación comprometedora.

Harry entro " histérico"

Jane despierta- casi grito

Que pasa?- pregunto alarmada

Que existe la amenaza de otro ataque de histeria de Hermione si no vamos de excursión con ella – dijo en el tono más preocupado que pudo, mientras que yo estaba afuera doblándome de la risa.

Que, quien nos ataca, donde? – supe que ese era Frank que acaba de despertar

Son las 6:00am, que no le pueden dar sus ataques más tarde?- pregunto mi madre desesperada

Jane quieres pasar otra noche como la de anoche? Pregunto mi marido

En 10 minutos estamos listos – dijo mama y Frank al mismo tiempo, mi esposo salió con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto aguantarse la risa.

La siguiente habitación fue la de Lily y James, esa creo que era la más complicada de todas, a Harry y a mí nos daba un poco de pena entrar ahí, pero teníamos que hacerlo si queríamos recuperar el control de nuestra luna de miel y de nuestra intimidad.

Harry y yo entramos al mismo tiempo, Lily se había quedado dormida puesta con la bata con la que había salido anoche y James se le notaban las ojeras.

Lily– dije en tono fuerte

Que pasa? Pregunto James que fue el que se despertó

Nos vamos de excursión- dije emocionada

QUE?- gritaron James y Lily que se acaban de despertar

Si lo espero en 15 minutos en la sala- dije emocionada

Hija no es muy temprano?- dijo Lily

No quieren salir a la primera excursión de su nieto?- pregunte con fingida tristeza

Claro hija en un momento estamos listos- dijo James con una sonrisa de terror en su rostro

Salimos de la habitación pero James llamo a Harry el regreso pero yo me quede en cerca para escuchar que decía.

Hijo creo que contrataremos a tu esposa en la organización- dijo James

Por qué padre?- pregunto Harry

Para que nos dé idea de torturas- dijo James a lo que Harry no pudo aguantar la risa y salió de la habitación de sus padres.

Ahora venía la más difícil Pansy, pero no imposible.

Entramos a la habitación de Pansy, y yo de inmediato salte en el lado de ella, a lo que Ron se despertó gritando que era un soldado malo y que merecía castigo, mientras que Pansy grito ESOS ZAPATOS SON MIOS- Harry y yo reímos

Que les pasa? Pregunto Ron

Que tiene 10 minutos para vestirse por nos vamos de excursión- dije

No Hermione, no vamos – dijo Pansy volviéndose a tapar con la cobija hasta la cabeza

Pansy si no levantas el hermoso culo que tienes de la cama, te juro por mi bebe que no volveré a salir de comprar contigo y comprare todo lo del bebe sola- dije seria

Eso fue suficiente para que Pansy le gritara a Ron

SAL DE LA CAMA AHORA- el pobre de Ron estaba realmente asustado pero lo hizo de inmediato

Los esperamos en la sala – dije saliendo de la mano de mi esposo

Harry y yo fuimos a la cocina a preparar algunas cosas y a poder reírnos a gusto de las reacciones de todos, cuando salimos de la cocina ya estaban todos ahí

Ahora si buenos días a todos- dije con una sonrisa

Buenos? – pregunto Draco que aun traía un ojo cerrado

Draco estas molesto?- pregunte con puchero

No,no Herms te juro que no, mira estoy feliz – dijo mostrándome una gran sonrisa

Ok vámonos – dije jalando a mi marido.

Ese día de verdad hasta yo me canse, pero lo que me daba pilas era todo lo que los demás decían.

Amor tu hija no se te cayo de la cama cuando era bebe?- le pregunto Frank a mi madre

No que yo sepa – dijo mi madre suspirando

De verdad que Hermione es una mente malévola- dijo Draco asustado

Draco cállate, no la vallas a hacer llorar – dijo Ron

Y les juro que si por su culpa llora los matare con mis propias manos – dijo Ginny

No saben lo que nos costó calmarla anoche- dijo Pansy

Anoche? – sí creo que nada más hemos dormido 15 minutos- dijo Draco

Ya chicos recuerden que ella está embarazada- les dijo Lily

Si y es difícil para una primeriza- dijo mi James

Si Harry va a tener la suerte de ser padre, pero yo si vuelvo a tener una interrupción como la de anoche no creo- dijo Ron

Por qué lo dices amor? Pregunto Pansy

Por qué anoche de milagro no se me cayeron las bolas- dijo con sufrimiento en su voz

Decidí que era momento de actuar.

Les molesta a ver venido con nosotros a la excursión? Pregunte triste

No para nada- dijo mi madre

Como crees si lo estamos disfrutando mucho- dijo Frank

De hecho veníamos diciendo que, bueno que nos despertaste tan temprano- dijo Draco con una sonrisa

De verdad? Pregunte con una sonrisa

Claro que si pequeña estamos felices- dijo Lily tiernamente

Ya vez amor te dije que todos estaban felices – dijo mi esposo depositando un beso en mi frente

El resto del día hicimos mil cosas, nadamos, caminamos, jugamos en la playa, humo un momento en el que James se sentó a dizque a leer un libro pero como traía sus lentes de sol puestos no podía ver bien si está despierto o dormido, me acerque a él y me di cuenta que el libro estaba al revés así que le pregunte Esta interesante el libro?- pregunte haciendo que el diera un pequeño salto

Si muy interesante – dijo el volteado a todos lados

Sabes yo creo que le entenderías más si lo leyeras de la manera correcta – dije y puse su libro bien, el solo me sonrió apenado.

En la tarde regresamos a la casa y propuse que jugáramos algo, a lo que todos quisieron negarse y Harry les recordó que entre más me cansaran ellos tendrían una noche más placentera así que todos empezamos a jugar cartas ellos nos enseñaban a nosotros.

Cenamos nuevamente en la playa y era el momento de cerrar el día con broche de oro.

Amor ya no debería de comer – dijo Harry

Me estás diciendo gorda Harry Potter?- pregunte "molesta"

No amor solo que has comido mucho- dijo el como si nada

Si verdad, cuando parezca una vaca no me vas a querer verdad?- dije con lagrimas

No hija el no quiso decir nada, verdad Harry?- dijo su madre matándolo con la mirada

No Lily él dijo que ya no comiera, quiere que su hijo nazca con desnutrición- grite llorando enserio nada mas de imaginarme a mi bebe enfermo de desnutrición

Hermione cálmate, pareces loca con tus cambios de humor – me grito el "molesto"

Ahora aparte de gorda me dices loca- dije histéricamente

No Herms, te juro que él no te quiso decir loca- dijo Draco preocupado

Claro que si le dije loca – grito Harry

Vete al diablo Potter – y de verdad comencé a llorar como vil magdalena

Harry duerme con un ojo abierto por que te matare mientras duermes – dijo Draco

No podías quedarte calladito, como cuando eras chiquito hijo?- pregunto James

Ya déjenme solo- dijo Harry entrando a la casa para irse a nuestra habitación sabía

que quería huir de ahí para poder reír a gusto.

Ese día tuve despiertos a todos los de la casa hasta las 2:00am, me rendí cuando mis ojos se me cerraban, de hecho Draco ya a todo me decía que si con los ojos cerrados y Ron solo repetía lo matare, lo matare, también medio dormido y Pansy le decía a su madre que planearía una venganza lenta y muy pero muy dolosa en contra de Harry.

Los deje irse a dormir, y yo me fui a mi habitación y me encontré a Harry sentado en una de las sillas que había ahí.

Por qué no te has dormido bebe?- le pregunte dándole un dulce beso en los labios

Por qué no estabas aquí- respondió el

Bueno pues ahora si a dormir y espero que lo de esta noche funciones- dije

Amor te aseguro que ahora nos cuidaremos las espaldas de ellos en vez de otras mafias- dijo mi esposo arropándome para dormir

Te amo Harry – dije cuando él se metía en la cama

Y yo a ti amor- dijo jalándome hacia él.

A la mañana siguiente Harry y yo fuimos los últimos en despertarnos, pero por alguna extraña razón no nos sorprendió ver a toda la familia reunida en el comerlo

Buenos días – dijo Harry que me traía abrazada

Ya se reconciliaron – dijo Lily con ternura

Si perdón por lo de anoche – dije

No te preocupes hija, que crees estuvimos pensando que no era correcto estar en su luna de miel, así que hoy nos iremos a Porto Alegre y ahí los esperamos para regresarnos todos juntos y nosotros continuar con nuestras vacaciones- dijo James emocionado

Porque ya se aburrieron de nosotros?- pregunte

No, como crees, pero no es correcto que estemos en su luna de miel- dijo Lily

Y cuando se van ¿- pregunte triste, aunque por dentro me felicitaba por ser tan brillante

Hoy las maletas ya están en el yate- dijo Pansy

Bueno pues nos vemos en Porto Alegre- dijo Harry

Si de hecho ya nos vamos ahorita – dijo Ginny jalando a Draco a la salida

Bueno pues nos hablamos en unos días – dijo Harry

Todos comenzaron a despedirse de nosotros y oí cuando Draco y Ron le daban consejos a Harry.

Cuando veas que le va a dar un ataque hormonal corre y esconderte con los tiburones son más seguros que ella- dijo Draco

De verdad hermano, tu esposa es de temer – dijo Ron

Lo sé, lo sé- dijo mi esposo

Después de que los acompañamos al muelle, vimos que se iban, nosotros regresamos a la casa, no acabábamos de cruzar la puerta cuando nuestra ropa salió volando en todos lados del recibidor.

La felicito señora Potter su misión fue todo un éxito- dijo mi esposo

Ahora si amor creo que tenemos que recuperar dos días en los que no hemos hecho el amor – dije y volví a atrapar sus labios.

Si confirmado fase dos operación recuperando luna de miel ha sido todo un éxito.

* * *

Lun Black


	19. Rescate

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

**_Hermione_**

Los últimos días de nuestra luna de miel habían sido fabulosos, y como la familia lo había dicho nos esperaron en Porto Alegre para regresarnos todos juntos, sabía que cuando llegáramos a Londres Harry volvería a su " trabajo " por así llamarlo y habría días en los que no lo vería, pero no quería pensar mucho en ese en estos momentos.

Quería exprimir hasta el último minuto de nuestro tiempo juntos.

El viaje de regreso fue bastante divertido, ya que más de una aeromoza se le lanzaba a Draco o a Harry, y Ginny se ponía verde de celos, mientras que Harry a todo mundo le decía que estábamos de luna de miel, era divertido.

Mi madre solo haría una breve parada en Londres ya que se iría con Frank a las vegas de nuevo, lo peor de todo el viaje fue cuando cacharon a mi mama en el baño del avión teniendo sexo con Frank fue bastante vergonzoso, mi mama estaba peor que yo que estaba recién casada.

Valla Hermione ya sabemos de dónde heredaste lo de conejita- dijo Draco burlándose de la situación de mi madre.

Draco cállate, porque lo más seguro es que te hubieran cachado a ti si mi mama no te hubiera ganado el baño- conteste tratando de defender lo indefendible.

Si como digas pequeña pero de que lo heredaste lo heredaste – dijo riendo.

En cuanto llegamos a Londres, todo mundo se fue a su respectiva casa, Pansy ya había comprado un departamento en Londres, ya que había decidido quedarse definitivamente aquí.

Como lo había dicho, no teníamos mucho tiempo en casa cuando Harry tuvo que viajar a Liverpool porque había habido problemas con algunas entregas.

Harry casi no hablaba conmigo de eso, pero yo había aprendido algunas cosas del negocio " familiar" y una de ellas era el código de honor que se manejaba entre ellos, lo más importante era el silencio.

Los meses comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, yo ya estaba en el 5 mes de embarazo , había veces que la gente dudaba de mi embarazo por que no se me notaba, algo que amaba de Harry, era que no importara en donde estuviera siempre llegaba a tiempo para los ultrasonidos aunque ese mismo día se volvería a ir.

Yo sabía que algo andaba mal, porque Harry llamo un día para decir que habría más vigilancia y que Pansy y Ginny se vendrían a quedar conmigo en la casa y que Lily saldría del país un tiempo. A la mañana siguiente de la llamada de Harry llamo mi madre para decir que Frank le había dicho que regresa a Londres a quedarse conmigo por un tiempo.

Eso me hacía pensar que algo andaba mal en el "negocio" y no tarde mucho en descubrir que yo tenía razón.

Harry por lo regular me llamaba diari veces al día, pero hoy no me había llamado y eso me angustiaba.

Pansy y Ginny compartían mi angustia no sabíamos nada de ellos eso nos confirmaba que algo había pasado.

Como a las 11 pm entro una llamada a mi celular que decía nuecero privado.

Bueno- conteste esperanzada de que fuera Harry.

Hermione soy Lily - dijo angustiada

Hola Lily que pasa?- pregunte nerviosa al escuchar su tono de voz.

Se complicaron las cosas en Liverpool, James y Draco se están escondiendo en Bristol, mientras que Ron esta en las vegas- dijo desesperada.

Y Harry? – pregunte angustiada

Hermione- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

Donde esta Harry, Lily dime – grite

Edward es en una hospital de Liverpool- dijo ella llorado.

Como que en un hospital? Que le paso, porque lo dejaron solo?- pregunte histéricamente mientras que Pansy y Ginny no entendían nada.

Hermione, estaban en una reunión con una de las familias enemigas, cuando se desato una balacera, por el control de un territorio, desafortunadamente los hombres que llevaba James no fueron suficientes,- dijo sollozando- ellos dieron batalla pero hirieron a Draco así decidieron que lo mejor era sacar a James de ahí, Harry y Ron lo cubrieron, y Draco se fue con él ya que él estaba herido, pero la policía llego, y cuando Harry y Ron quisieron huir alcanzaron a herir a Harry y él le ordeno a Ron que huyera.- termino de contarme esme totalmente desesperada.

Y esta grave?- pregunte con el corazón en la rodillas.

No, solo que lo tienen detenido en el hospital para diga porque fue la balacera y por qué estaba con una de las familias de la mafia – dijo Lily más tranquila.

Por qué demonios no van y lo sacan del hospital- grite

No es tan fácil Hermione, la policía está muy al pendiente de que llegue alguien de la organización a sacarlo para poder detenerlo y acusarlo a Harry y a todos- me conto Lily.

En qué hospital esta?-pregunte

En el general de Liverpool- me dijo

Ok Draco y James están bien?- pregunte

Si ellos de hecho están escondidos y al parecer se irán a la isla Herms- me contó

Y Ron?- pregunte al ver nerviosa a Pansy

Está en las vegas escondido en uno de los casinos de Frank. Dile a Ginny y Pansy que no se preocupen- me dijo Lily

Ok iré por Harry – dije

Hermione es muy peligroso, no deben saber que él es Harry Potter y mucho menos que tú eres su esposa- dijo Lily angustiada.

No lo sabrán te lo aseguro pero tengo que ir por mi esposo- dije y colgué el teléfono.

De inmediato Pansy, Ginny y mi mama me atacaron con mil preguntas, después de contarles todo lo que me contó Lily, se calmaron un poco, pero yo estaba totalmente histérica, necesitaba ir por mi marido.

Que piensas hacer Hermione?-pregunto Pansy tratando de localizar a Ron.

Voy a ir por Harry- dije segura sacando ropa de mi armario.

Pero estas loca, como piensas hacer eso? Tienes 5 meses de embarazo – dijo mi madre

Pues por eso mama, porque no quiero que cuando mi hijo nazca Harry este en la cárcel – dije

Y que no pueden ir otros por el- dijo mi madre.

Por lo que me explico Lily no, y como no pienso esperar a que alguien se digne a tener los suficientes pantalones para ir por mi esposo y traérmelo de vuelta voy yo- dije totalmente decidida.

Y como piensas hacerlos, vas a llegar a l hospital y vas a decir vengo mi esposo, que por cierto es Harry Potter- dijo Pansy sarcásticamente.

Quien te crees la mujer maravilla? Pregunto mi madre.

Oh ya se la swat de mafia no?- dijo Pansy

Claro que no, ya veré alguna forma de sacarlo- dije.

Hermione es muy arriesgado- dijo Ginny

Ya basta, me ayudan o no?- dije muy enojada

Ya sabes que yo si hija- dijo mi madre

Es mi hermano claro que te ayudo – dijo Pansy

Y quien las va a ayudar a ustedes si no voy yo, claro que yo también te ayudare- dijo Ginny.

Bueno como lo podemos sacar?- pregunte

Y si hacemos una amenaza de bomba?- dijo mi madre

Si claro y lo van a dejar solo no?- dije sarcástica

Y si volamos la puerta del hospital y en la confusión lo sacamos?- dijo Pansy

Eso es muy discreto no?- volvía a decir sarcástica

Bueno tu que propones?- pregunto Ginny

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea, cuando gire al armario y vi un disfraz de vaquera que me había puesto para Harry eso me dio una idea.

Tengo la idea perfecta – dije feliz

Cuál?- preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo

Ginny encárgate de que el avión de Harry esté listo en para salir a Liverpool y de ahí para ir a Devon – dije ella se me quedo viendo como no entiendo lo que le pedía pero lo hizo.

Pansy, necesito que arregles ropa de Harry de tal forma que parezca un hombre obeso – dije

Para qué?- pregunto ella

Solo hazlo por favor, mama lleva todo el maquillaje que encuentres en esta casa- dije y Salí de recamara para llamarle a Lily

Hola- dijo Lily

Hola soy Hermione – dije

Que pasa hija?-pregunte ella preocupada

Voy a ir por Harry y me lo voy a llevar con mi madre – dije, la verdad es que ya no confiaba en nada me daba miedo que los teléfonos estuvieran intervenidos o algo así

Ok hija tranquila, yo te busco después- dijo eso y ambas colgamos

Ginny llego a donde estaba yo.

Todo listo – dijo ella

Ginny necesito un arma- dije segura

QUE?- pregunto

Que necesito un arma y tu lleva la tuya – dije.

Estas loca?- pregunto Pansy que me había oído pedirle el arma a Ginny

No estoy loca solo desesperada y no me importa a quien tenga que quitar del camino para sacar a mi esposo – dije mirándolas

Está bien – dijo Ginny

Es hora de irnos – dije, mi madre tenía un neceser lleno de cosméticos Pansy llevaba varia ropa de Harry y Ginny entro al despacho y salió con dos cajas de madera cerradas.

Nos subimos a una de las camionetas que nos llevó al aeropuerto, no sé cómo le hizo Ginny para no nos hiciera revisión pero lo agradecí.

Cuando estábamos en el avión las 3 comenzaron a pedirme explicaciones de lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Ok cuando recatemos a Harry tu Ginny te iras a la isla Herms es donde esta Draco y James- dije

Pansy te iras a las vegas con mi madre ahí esta Ron y Frank- dije señalándolas

Y yo me llevare a Harry a Devon– concluí

Ok pero como piensas sacarlo?- pregunto mi madre.

Nos disfrazaremos de enfermeras tenemos que buscar un hombre robusto y disfrazarlo de doctor para que entre con nosotras, y lo cambiamos por Harry entramos con un desconocido y salimos con Harry ok?- pregunte

Hermione de verdad que tu no naciste en la mafia?- pregunto Pansy

No Pansy pero por rescatar a Harry puedo ser muy salvaje – dije

El resto del camino Pansy se la paso arreglando las ropas y mi madre viendo el maquillaje que traía mientras que Ginny me explicaba cómo usar un arma, la verdad es que no entendía nada de lo que me decía, así que me dio una automática y me dijo como usarla.

Cuando llegamos a Liverpool, de inmediato nos fuimos a una tienda donde venden uniformes para médicos y enfermeras y compramos de los dos , ahora lo único que faltaba era la persona que haríamos pasar por médico, pero no encontrábamos a nadie, hasta que a mi madre se lo ocurrió una brillante idea.

Por qué no entramos con verdadero médico del hospital- dijo mi madre

Como que con un verdadero medico?- pregunto Ginny

Si, por que no entramos con un verdadero médico y lo dormimos o algo cuando estemos adentro y sacamos a Harry y acostamos al médico y así no metemos a nadie más en problemas- dijo mi madre

Problemas?. Son lo que vamos a tener nosotras si nos descubren- dijo Pansy

Pansy cálmate que nadie nos descubrirá ok?- dijo Ginny

La idea de mi madre no es tan mala- dije

Ok pues hagámoslo- dijo Ginny

Nos subimos en la camioneta que habíamos rentado y ahí mismo nos cambiamos con un poco de maquillaje nos cubrimos los lunares o señas que pudieran identificarnos y la brillante mente de mi cuñada, dijo que nos compráramos pupilentes de diferentes colores y así lo hicimos y mi madre sugirió que nos compráramos pelucas, sobre todo por que Ginny era demasiado fácil de identificar.

No se ofendan pero de donde saben tanto? Pregunte

Que no ves televisión? Pregunto Pansy

Aparte en uno de los club de Frank todas las bailarinas usan pelucas y cambian mucho- me explico mi madre

Pues sí que cambiamos yo traía una peluca rojiza, mientras que Ginny una de cabello negro, como casi nadie conocía a mi madre ella solo se hizo un chongo más relamido que el de las propias enfermeras y Pansy , no perdió el estilo y se compró una peluca de rizos rubios que le llegaban a la altura de su oreja.

Pansy pareces ricitos de oro- dije riendo

Cállate si, lo importante es pasar desapercibidas -, dijo ella acomodando el fleco de la peluca

Cuando llegamos al hospital mis piernas temblaban y sabía que nadie dudaría de una mujer embarazada así que hice que mi pequeño bulto se notara un poco más.

Entramos al hospital como si nada, nadie pareció darse cuenta que nosotras no éramos del hospital, sino todo lo contrario, un señor le dio a Ginny su prueba de orina, eso hizo que Ginny casi vomitara encima del tipo, pero se controló y puso su mejor sonrisa y la acepto con todo el dolor de su corazón, después la tiro en un bote que había ahí.

No sabía ni cuál era la habitación de Harry, pero no sería difícil averiguar como enfermera, así que me metí del lado del mostrador para ver las listas de las enfermeras y en ningún lado vi el nombre de mi amado pero sabía quién era cuando vi Hombre sin identificar, herida de bala, cuarto 211, custodiado

Supe que ese era Harry, así que nos dirigimos al cuarto 211, cuando estaba ahí vi a un tipo que estuvo en mi boda, pero él estaba ahí vestido de medico así que no dude en acercarme a él.

Buenas tardes doctor- dije, esperando que no me reconociera

Señorita adminístrele un sedante al sr del 233 – dijo viendo una carpeta.

Soy Hermione Potter- dije tentando mi suerte al ver que el de verdad era medico, de inmediato se giró a verme, pero me veía extrañado, como si yo le estuviera mintiendo

Perdón?- dijo el

Que soy Hermione Potter- dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

Vamos a mi consultorio – dijo, yo le dije a las demás que nos siguieran sin que él se diera cuenta.

Entre al consultorio del tipo este que no me acordaba como demonios se llamaba.

Sra. Potter?- pregunto otra vez como si no me creyera, así que me quite la peluca

Oh- dijo el

Quiero sacar a Harry de aquí – dije sin rodeos

Yo también lo he intentado, he entrado varias veces a su habitación, nadie sabe quién es aun y ya le dije que cada vez que se abra la puerta se haga el inconsciente – me explico él.

Tenemos que sacarlo antes de que pase algo o le tomen las huellas digitales- dije acordándome de que siempre los identifican por las huellas.

Le vende las manos alegando quemaduras y raspones – dijo el

Bueno pues necesito algún médico para poder entrar y sacar a Harry- le explique

Como, no entiendo?- pregunto el

Sí que voy a entrar con un médico y lo desmayaremos adentro y así podré sacar a Harry haciéndolo pasar por el que entro conmigo- le dije

Bien yo sé quién pude ser, en un estudiante más o menos de la complexión de Harry, le diré que tienen que entrar a cambiar los venajes del paciente y usted y el entraran – dijo el.

Yo y otra enfermera que viene conmigo yo sola no podría ayudar a Harry- dije señalando mi vientre

Ok, vamos – dijo el

Pansy Ginny y mi madre se nos unieron para poder planear bien lo que haríamos.

El doctor mando llamar al tipo que usaríamos para sacar a Harry, nos dio una inyección para que no tuviéramos que golpearlo y así se quedara completamente dormido sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, Ginny le administraría el medicamento al tipo, mientras yo ayudaba a Harry.

Entramos a la habitación de mi esposo, pasara a los policías no fue tan difícil ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuantas personas entramos, en cuanto cruzamos la puerta Ginny le puso el medicamento al estudiante mientras que yo me acerque Harry que tenia los ojos cerrados.

Harry amor despierta soy Herms- dije el de inmediato los abrió, su primera reacción fue de shock

Qué demonios - dijo el

Tranquilo son una peluca y pupilentes, pero anda levántate- dije, quitándole el aparato que marcaba su corazón y de inmediato se lo pusimos al otro tipo, el suero se lo quite con mucho cuidado, los ayude a levantar su herida había sido en el hombro y tenía un raspón en una de las piernas.

Desvestimos al otro y vestimos a Harry, lo peinamos lo más que pudimos, para que se parecía al que entro con nosotras, pero era imposible Harry es perfecto

Bueno es hora de salir- dijo Ginny

Y tú quién eres?- pregunto Harry

Ginny - dijo ella orgullosa

Ok vámonos- dijo Harry

Necesito que no cojees amor, por favor – dije

Tranquila ok- dijo el saliendo como si nada le hubiera pasado, Ginny salió primero después Harry y por ultimo yo, los policías de inmediato que salimos se pararon a asomarse a la puerta y mi corazón se detuvo por unos minutos, pero me gire discretamente y vi. Que el policía ya estaba de nuevo en su lugar.

El médico que nos había atendido, nos dijo que saliéramos por la parte de atrás, ahí ya nos espera Pansy y mi madre con la camioneta.

Por fin, salimos del hospital, estábamos a tres pasos de la camioneta cuando un auto freno de repente cerca de nosotros, bajo su ventanilla y de ahí empezaron a salir disparos, Ginny , Harry y yo nos tiramos al suelo, Pansy trato de bloquear el paso y abrió la puerta del copiloto y mi madre la de atrás para poder subir,. Ginny contestaba los disparos y yo me acorde que traía una pistola, así que la saque y solo rogaba a dios saber usarla del lado correcto, y yo también solté unos disparos, solo que mientras que Ginny si veía en donde disparaba yo cerraba los ojos, cuando ya estuvimos adentro, Pansy arranco y se metió de tal forma que no dejo que nos siguieran.

Harry estas bien? Le pregunte

Donde aprendiste a disparar?- pregunto el sorprendido

En un curso intensivo y Express que me acaba de dar Ginny – dije

Wow me das miedo amor- dijo mi esposo

Ahora me puedes explicar que paso?- pregunte

Theo apareció al parecer se unió con la familia enemiga y la reunión que teníamos era una trampa, como esta mi padre y los demás?- pregunto

Bien tu padre y Draco están en la isla Herms, Ron esta en las vegas con Frank – dije.

Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro – dijo Harry

Cálmate amor que ya lo tengo todo listo- dije

Herms de verdad que eres asombrosamente peligrosa- dijo mi esposo

Solo cuando se meten con lo mío- dije dándole un beso

Llegamos al aeropuerto pero primero dimos unas vueltas para quemar la ropa que habíamos usado, eso nos los dijo Harry que las quemáramos.

En el aeropuerto de Liverpool, cada quien agarro un vuelo diferente, nosotros no nos fuimos en el avión privado de Harry, tomamos un comercial, ya que yo traía algunos papeles de Harry falsos.

Cuando llegamos a Devon a casa de mi madre ya era muy noche, desperté a Harry y lo ayude a entrar a la casa.

Ese día nos habíamos probado alimento ninguno de los dos, pero no importaba lo que necesitábamos era dormir, ya mañana seria otro día.

_**Harry **_

Cuando desperté ya era de día, estaba acostado en la cama y Hermione junto a mí, aun no podía creer que yo tuviera tanta suerte de tener una esposa que estaba dispuesta arriesgar todo por mí.

Me levante con mucho cuidado para no despertaba, me di un baño rápido y solo me puse una toalla en la cintura, ya que no tenía nada de ropa, ni siquiera interior ya que el pantalón del tipo que durmieron me lo puse sin nada.

Cuando Salí del baño, Hermione ya estaba despierta

Buenos días- dijo ella sonriéndome

Buenos días amor- dije sentándome en la cama, lentamente me dolía un poco la pierna y el hombro

Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto mi esposa

Ahora bien- dije estirando mi mano que no estaba lastimada para acariciar su rostro y después su vientre

Bueno, tengo que ir al pueblo a comprar un poco de ropa para ti y comida- dijo levantándose de la cama

Sola?- pregunte alarmado

Amor, no es conveniente que ahorita te estés exhibiendo públicamente – me contesto

Si tienes razón, pero por favor no tardes, mientras yo haré unas llamadas – dije

Bajamos las escaleras y la verdad es que no había mucho espacio, el comedor, las escaleras y la cocina estaban juntas al igual que la sala

Hermione salió de compras, la verdad es que aún no comprendía como era que la frágil mujer que había conocido hace unos cuantos meses, se hubiera convertido en una mujer decidida, fuerte, arriesga , y sobre todo temible si se metían con lo que ella amaba, y el hecho de que ella arriesgara todo por salvarme ayer me demostraba cuanto me amaba de verdad.

Yo me puse a hacer las llamadas, la primera que hice fue a Sirius solo le indique con claves donde me encontraba, no hable de mi padre ni nada, aunque le estuviera hablando a un privado era mejor no arriesgarme.

También llame a Oliver, quería que viniera alcanzarme y me mandara armas , necesitaba cobrarme lo que había pasado en la reunión.

Hice una cuantas llamadas más, cuando llego Hermione, traía comida y ropa para mí, y lo agradecí enormemente aunque me encantara estar desnudo frente a mi esposa, no me sentía muy cómodo en estas circunstancias..

Todo bien?- pregunto mi esposa en lo que ponía las bolsas en la mesa

Si amor, déjame ayudarte – dije sacando las cosas que traía

Ahora que sigue?-pregunto ella

Algunos amigos como Sirius y Oliver vienen para acá, nos tenemos que encargar de la familia que nos puso la trampa

Amor pero aun estas lastimado- dijo ella con preocupación

Lo se amor, de esa familia se encargaran otros de la organización, mientras que yo me encargare de Theo – le confesé

Solo cuídate mucho amor por favor- dijo ella abrazándome con cuidado de no lastimarme.

Lo primero que hice fue vestirme y después comí con mi esposa, estaba ansioso por que llegaran los demás para poder empezar a planear la venganza.

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápido, yo estaba recuperándome muy bien, digo no es la primera ni la última vez que me darán un balazo, estaba yo en la parte de arriba cuando bella me llamo

Harry te buscan- grito mi esposa

Cuando baje vi. Que eran Oliver y Sirius

Harry que gusto que estés bien- dijo Sirius

Si Harry la verdad es que ya estábamos planeado volar el hospital cuando nos avisaron que estabas ahí resguardado con policías- dijo Oliver

Tranquilos y gracias por la preocupación- respondí y les indique que pasaran

Como le hiciste para salir- pregunto Sirius

Mi esposa es más peligrosa de lo que se imaginan – dije sonriéndole, ella estaba junto a mí.

Oliver saco un cigarro y me ofreció uno pero decline ya que desde que Hermione se enteró que estaba embarazada no le gustaba que fuera y el olor a cigarro no le gustaba ya que le daba nauseas, quería ver como mi dulce esposa le decía a Oliver y a Sirius que no podían fumar.

Disculpen- dijo mi esposa en un tono más alto que de costumbre

Si? Preguntaron Sirius y Oliver al mismo tiempo

Que no saben que no se debe fumar cerca de una embarazada?- les pregunto mi esposa señalando su vientre, mientras yo trataba de disimular mi risa

Mis perdones señora- dijo Sirius apagando el cigarro

Lo lamento- dijo Oliver siguiendo el ejemplo de Sirius

Gracias- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triunfante

Nosotros empezamos a hablar de todo lo que había ocurrido en la reunión, sabíamos que si destruíamos al líder de esa familia nosotros tomaríamos completamente el control del sus negocios y de sus zonas, Hermione solo escuchaba muy atenta todo lo que nosotros decíamos.

Oliver me trajo la armas que le pedí y Sirius trajo hombres de mi confianza, hoy mismo irían a las vegas para organizar que cada miembro de la organización estuviera en una semana allá para poder empezar cobrar venganza por la trampa que nos habían puesto.

Cuando Oliver y Sirius se fueron, me di cuenta que Hermione no estaba muy feliz.

Que pasa amor?- pregunte

Lo que pasa es que me da miedo que te pase algo- dijo ella

No me pasara nada lo prometo- dije tratando de tranquilizarla

Lo mismo dijiste la última vez y mira lo que paso- dijo ella señalando mi hombro

Eso fue una trampa, pero ahora la trampa la pondremos nosotros- dije

Harry y si la policía esta atrás de ti y te agarran como te voy a sacar de la cárcel, con una bazuca? Pregunto

Amor de donde conocer de armas? Pregunte

Pues Ginny me enseño una revista donde venían armas y ella más o menos me explico – dijo ella sonrojándose

Y me puedes explicar que pensabas hacer si tu plan de sacarme hubiera fallado?- pregunte un poco divertido.

Pues pondría una amenaza de bomba como dijo mi madre. Me contó

Y como pretendían hacer eso?- pregunte divertido

No lo sé, perdón pero en la escuela no me dieron armando bomba , así que supongo que usaría unas latas las pintaría de negro y usaría un reloj despertador- dijo ella convencida

Amor creo que a tu madre le está afectado estar con Frank- dije ayudándola a servir la cena

Por qué?- me pregunto

Por qué Frank quiere arreglar todo con bombas – le conté

Bueno la idea de Pansy era volar la puerta del hospital- me dijo muy tranquila, como si mi esposa embarazada me estuviera hablando de volar un papalote

Hermione estas embarazada, sabes todo lo que arriesgaste al ir por mí- le dije no en tono de reproche ni nada, solo que ya no quería que se arriesgara más por mi

Oye, oye, somos una familia ok, y si tuviera que ir por ti al fin del mundo lo haría- me contesto dejándome totalmente desarmado

Amor pero hubo disparos cuando salimos del hospital, que me sorprende que Pansy no entrara en un ataque de histeria.- le confesé

No entro porque sabía que era la que tenía que conducir y tenía que estar tranquila para que su trasero estuviera seguro- dijo Herms

Valla veo que de verdad eres una mente maestra de la mafia – le dije

No amor nada de eso, solo que no pienso perderte, y así tenga que ir con un tanque de guerra a rescatarte lo haré- me dijo con una sonrisa que ilumino toda la habitación.

Cuando me ente que Hermione estaba embarazada, había decido alejarme un poco de la organización, por eso había estado viajando tanto a Liverpool, pero ahora, que mi esposa y mi hijo se habían arriesgado para salvarme, todos los responsables pagaran muy caro.

* * *

torposoplo12 gracias por tu comentario


	20. La tienen

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

_**Harry**_

Las cosas ya se habían calmado, así que todos regresamos a Londres, Hermione ya estaba en su octavo mes de su embarazo, así que mi padre y yo decidimos esperar a que Hermione tuviera al bebe por si había alguna complicación no la estuviéramos moviendo.

Mi familia se la pasaba en mi casa y yo trataba de estar el mayor tiempo posible con Hermione, pero los casi dos meses que mi padre y yo habíamos estado escondidos, Theo había aprovechado para hacer de las suyas y eliminar a gente de nuestro territorio.

Algo me tenía muy nervioso, no sabía bien que era, pero era algo como un presentimiento, y no quería dejar a Hermione ni a ninguna de las mujeres solas, sentía como si algo les fuera a pasar.

Un día Sirius llamo para decir que teníamos que reunirnos que Theo había logrado infiltrar a alguien a la organización y que teníamos que descubrir quién era antes de que esto acabara peor, así que con todo y mis presentimientos, mi padre, Ron, Draco y yo nos fuimos a Bristol, que ahora era donde nos reuníamos todos.

Cuando llegamos a Bristol, ya estaban todos los de la organización, era raro reunirnos todos, pero en estos momento varias de las cabezas estaban en la cuerda floja incluyendo la mía.

Como descubrieron que había un informante entre nosotros?- pregunto mi padre

Por qué Theo sabe demasiadas cosas de los movimientos de varias de las empresas- dijo Sirius

Pero como carajos paso eso?- pregunto mi padre a gritos

No lo sabemos- dijo Remus

Por qué demonios se dieron cuenta hasta ahorita- dije

Harry, todos estamos como tú, creemos que Ethan Krum le iba a vender la información a Theo- dijo Severus

Bueno y tienen idea de quién es el hijo de perra que está sacando información de aquí?- pregunto mi padre

No aun no- dijo Oliver

Y cuando piensan investigar?- dijo mi padre, pegando con el puño en la mesa

James cálmate hemos pensado en poner trampas- dijo Sirius

Pues póngalas ya – dije

Harry creemos que el informante puede estar cerca de ti o de tu esposa- dijo Oliver con un poco de temor en la voz

Piensa que puede ser mi esposa?- pregunte hecho una furia, como se les ocurría decir semejante estupidez.

No Harry, más bien creemos que sea alguien que está cerca de ella – aclaro Sirius

Y hasta ahora me lo dice, cuando la he dejado sola en Londres con siete meses de embarazo- les grite

Trata de calmarte, no le ha pasado nada a ella- dijo Severus

Aun no- grito Draco

Cuál es la trampa que proponen?- pregunto mi padre para que pudiera calmarme

Dar indicios falsos de algún movimiento de nosotros – dijo Sirius

Así si Theo se entera sabremos de donde salió- dijo Ron

Exacto- dijo Remus

Está bien, háganlo pero quiero a mi esposa fuera de esto- dije

Claro que si hijo, por nada arriesgaríamos a Hermione o al bebe- dijo mi padre.

Estábamos despidiéndonos cuando Cormac McLaggen entro a la salón donde estábamos reunidos.

Que no sabes que aquí nadie puede entrar idiota- le dijo Draco

Mira imbécil, es mejor que todos se sienten y me escuchen y sobre todo tu Harry– dijo Cormac

Quien te crees?- le pregunte molesto

Cállate y siéntate Potter, si no lo haces no volverás a ver a tu esposa- dijo Cormac con una sonrisa estúpido en el rostro.

Que dijiste hijo de perra- dije sacando mi arma y apuntándole

Si en 30 minutos no llamo, ellos mataran a tu esposa- dijo el al ver mi dedo en el gatillo

Harry– dijo mi padre, tratando de calmarme

Ahora se buen chico y siéntate, que todo me van a escuchar – dijo el hijo de perra de Cormac.

Qué demonios quieres?- pregunte lleno de ira y coraje, pero sobre todo angustia por Hermione y mi bebe

Saben fue complicado tenerlos a todos aquí hoy, pero más complicado fue secuestrar a tu adorable esposa, nunca la dejabas ni a sol ni a sombra- dijo el

Si le tocas un cabello a Hermione te matare con mis propias manos- dije

Yo no estoy interesado en tu esposa, pero Theo si- dijo

Tu estas coludido con Theo?- pregunto mi padre

Mira James, me case de ser el que solo cuide tu patético trasero y el de tu hijito bonito, así que Theo me ofreció más dinero y ser respetado por su gente y acepte- dijo el cínicamente

Que es lo que quieren para devolverme a Hermione?- pregunte

Queremos que dejen la organización- dijo Cormac

Sabes que nadie de nosotros se quedara con Theo- dijo Sirius

Pues el que no acepte al nuevo jefe será eliminado- dijo Cormac

Pues empieza a matarnos maldito bastando- dijo Oliver

Será un placer- dijo Cormac sacando su arma y apuntándole

Pero Ron fue más rápido que el, y le disparo a la mano, haciendo que Cormac gritara de dolor

Hijo de perra- le dijo Cormac a Ron

Sabes lo que es la tortura?- le pregunto Ron

No sabes que en mis manos esta que la esposa de Harry viva o muera- dijo Cormac

No de hecho en las manos de ella esta cuanto sufrimiento vas a tener – dijo Ron

Te metiste con la mujer equivocada pedazo de mierda y si no empiezas a hablar en este momento te aseguro que sufrirás como la escoria que eres – dijo Draco sentándolo en una silla

No saben lo que están haciendo – dijo Cormac sosteniéndose la mano herida

Mira Cormac, no nos hagas perder la poca paciencia que nos queda – dio Ron

A donde llevaron a mi esposa?- pregunte apuntándole a la pierna

No te diré nada, no puedes matarme porque yo soy el único que puede ayudarte a recuperar a tu estúpida y golfa esposa- dijo Cormac y eso me enfureció pero sabía que no podía matarlo

Tienes razón no puedo matarte- dije y le dispare en el pie

El solo cayó al suelo revolcándose de dolor

Pero no dije no podía torturarte – dije

Ahora me vas a decir dónde demonios tienen a mi esposa o te disparare en otra parte que no te gustara.- dije apuntando a sus bolas

Está bien, Theo dijo que la llevaría a una de sus bodegas y me dijo que después de hablar con ustedes, le llamara para ponernos de acuerdo en donde vernos – dijo llorando el estúpido de Cormac McLaggen

Llámale y dile que estoy dispuesto a ceder el territorio- le dije

Pero si hablas más de la cuenta te aseguro que te estaré torturando por años- dijo mi padre

Si, está bien – dijo el llorando.

_**Hermione**_

Me había quedado de ver con Pansy en el centro comercial, porque de verdad que en un mes me había crecido el vientre como si tuviera 20 meses de embarazo, pero la verdad estaba feliz de verme mi pancita, sabía que ahí adentro estaba el fruto del amor que hay entre Harry y yo.

Mi mama, Lily, Ginny y Pansy, estaban de nuevo viviendo en mi casa, me imagine que la organización estaría planeando la venganza en contra de la familia que los traiciono y del tal Theo, todas se habían ido al centro comercial yo me iría después por que esperaría que llegaran una cosas que había encargado para el cumpleaños de Pansy que sería pronto, así que con ayuda de las demás saque a Pansy de casa, para que ella no supiera nada.

Cuando llegue al centro comercial, me encontré con ellas, hoy me sentía muy intranquila, era como un presentimiento, me daba miedo que le pasara algo a Harry, ya que él había viajado a new york, Pansy y Ginny me hicieron probarme no sé cuántos conjuntos de maternidad, con toda la ropa que ya me habían hecho comprarme fácilmente podía poner una tienda de vestidos de maternidad y accesorios.

Pansy y yo entramos a un probador, Pansy entro conmigo porque ahora mi gran barriga no me dejaba ponerme alguna ropa bien.

De la nada vi como una mano se ponía en la boca de Pansy y una en la mía, intente gritar, patalear, pero no pude, de pronto empecé a ver todo negro y no supe de mí.

Cuando desperté estaba acostada en una cobija en suelo y Pansy estaba junto a mí.

Pansy despierta- le dije moviéndola

Mmm- fue lo que ella contento

Maldita sea Pansy despierta- la moví con más fuerza

Hermione?'- pregunto despertando

No, soy Barbie – conteste

Dónde estamos?- pregunto ella aun un poco dormida

Pansy nos secuestraron – le dije

Como que nos secuestraron? – dijo ella abriendo los ojos de golpe

No sé dónde demonios estamos- dije nerviosa

Hermione cálmate- dijo ella abrazándome

Como quieres que me calme, si no sé dónde estamos, no sé quién demonios nos trajo aquí- dije con lagrimas

Vamos a pensar que es de lo último que te acuerdas?- me pregunto Pansy

Que estábamos en el probador – dije

Ok yo también es de ultimo que me acuerdo – reconoció ella

En eso vimos que una puerta se abrió de golpe las dos quedamos paralizadas, sentí que si no me movía no me verían, si estúpida si no te mueves te haces invisible me dije mentalmente.

Valla ya despertaron las zorras Potter – dijo un hombre que yo conocía

Usted?- pregunte

Claro que yo querida- dijo el idiota, mejor conocido como Theo.

Qué demonios quiere?- le grito Pansy

Saben por qué están aquí, en esta jaula como las perras que son?- pregunto Theo, yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estábamos encerradas en un tipo de jaula

Me imagino, que quiere vengarse de mi marido- dije

Sí, quiero vengarme de él, y del idiota de su padre, ellos tienen controlado casi todos los mercados y me estorban, pero aparte de eso, el muy hijo de puta de tu maridito marica, mato a uno de mis mejores hombres – dijo el

El marica lo serás tu – le grite

Más te vale que cierres esa linda boca que tienes, si no quieres que te tire todos los dientes- me dijo

Ella está embarazada déjela ir, yo me quedare- le dijo Pansy

No, ella en estos momentos vale más que tú, ella espera un heredero de la organización – dijo el

Mi hijo no tiene nada que ver en esto – le grite y me intente levantar, pero mi gran panza no me lo permitió

Valla eres una fiera, ya veo por qué Potter solo te quiso para el- dijo el muy imbécil

Sabes que cuando Harry te encuentre te matara con sus propias manos verdad?- le pregunte con burla

Él no me matara y sabes por qué?- me pregunto burlonamente

Claro que te matara- dije

No, no, no, él no me matara por que en unos cuantos minutos él estará muerto- dijo el riendo

Que le has hecho maldito infeliz- grite desesperada y no sé cómo me logre levantarme y Pansy conmigo

Pienso desaparecer a todos los Potter, me estorban y eso incluye a tu hijo- dijo el

Pues mátame de una vez maldito infeliz- grite golpeando las rejas

No querida, yo no te matare, ese honor se lo daré a una persona que te odia mucho- dijo el

Que tú no tienes el valor- dijo Pansy

Cállate perra porque no tengo problema en matarte a ti- dijo sacando su pistola

Eres un infeliz desgraciado- le grite

Si perras soy lo peor del mundo pero ustedes de aquí no salen vivas- dijo el riendo y saliéndose de donde estaba, para dejarnos solas nuevamente

Por dios que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Pansy cayendo hincada y llorando

Pansy cálmate, Harry nos sacara de aquí- dije

Que no oíste lo que dijo el idiota ese, mi hermano está muerto, como nos va a sacar en espíritu?- dijo Pansy

Pansy confía sé que él no está muerto- le dije, él no podía estar muerto, me repetía una y otra vez mentalmente

Y Ron el también estará muerto?- pregunto histérica

Pansy nadie está muerto ok, nadie – dije gritándole

Pues nosotras no tardaremos mucho en estarlo- dijo ella

Tenemos que calmarnos – le dije y le pedí que me ayudara a sentarme

Tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí- le dije

Mira ahí hay una cuchara- dijo ella

Oh claro, nuestra salvación escarbaremos y saldremos de aquí, para cuando mi hijo tenga 20 años- le dije

Bueno era una idea- dijo ella aventando la cuchara

Pansy tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí y rápido- dije

Si Hermione permite con mis rayos láser que cargo siempre conmigo haré un hoyo en la pared – dijo sarcástica

Pansy no te burles y mejor piensa como salir de aquí- le dije

Hermione de verdad crees que ellos sigan vivos? – me pregunto con miedo en su voz

Claro que si – respondí

Como lo sabes?- pregunto ella con lágrimas en los ojos

Porque si Harry muere, lo reviviré y lo matare de nuevo por haber dejado- respondí con lágrimas

Si y como lo piensas revivir si nosotras también moriremos- dijo ella

Pues lo perseguiré en el cielo o en el infierno y te aseguro que él me teme cuando estoy enojada y si está muerto estaré muy enojada- dije llorando como magdalena

La verdad es que no sabía cómo demonios tratar de estar tranquila, y lo tenía que hacer, por él bebe, por Pansy y por mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero la puerta volvió abrirse era la mujer que más he odiado en mi vida, después de Romilda

Hola zorra- dijo Daphne

Eres una perra maldita- dijo Pansy

Te recomiendo que te calles - le dijo Daphne

Púdrete perra- le dijo Pansy y miren que rara vez Pansy usa esas palabras

Bueno ahora la que va a hablar soy yo, tu hija de perra- dijo señalándome- me quitaste a Harry, él tenía que casarse conmigo éramos la pareja perfecta y tú me lo quitaste y si eso no te bastara hiciste que mi padre me odiara y me quitara todo su apoyo- dijo ella

Nada de lo que dices es mi culpa, que tú seas una jodida perra no es mi problema- le dije

CALLATE – me grito golpeando en la reja

Que te duele que te digan la verdad, fuiste tan perra que le disparaste a Harry o que ya no te acuerdas estúpida – le dijo Pansy

El me dejo, tenía que pagar por lo que me hizo – dijo ella

Y te aseguro que cuando se enteren de lo que tú has hecho tu propio padre te matara- dijo Pansy

Nadie se enterara por que las únicas dos que lo saben son ustedes y morirán- dijo ella sacando una pistola.

Oh dios – dijo Pansy y se puso enfrente de mi como protegiéndome

De todas maneras las dos morirán – dijo ella, yo lo único que podía pensar era en Harry y en que mi hijo nunca nacería.

Despídanse- dijo ella riendo

Pansy se giró y me abrazo, las dos llorábamos como locas pero no nos soltamos en ningún momento, y cerramos los ojos.

Cuando oímos un disparo

PANSY- grite histéricamente

No me grites – me dijo ella

Están bien?- pregunto una voz que se me hacía conocida

Sirius? – pregunto Pansy como no creyendo que nos habían ido a salvar

Sirius estaba abriendo la reja cuando vi a Harry entrar seguido por Ron y James.

Herms amor- dijo el corriendo abrazarme

Harry estas bien – dije tocándolo todo, solo para asegurarme de que estuviera bien

Ron abrazo a Pansy, que estaba realmente histeria

Por qué demonios tardaron tanto?- pregunto Pansy

Perdón es que había tráfico- le contesto Harry sarcásticamente

Perras – grito Daphne que estaba en suelo, le habían herido en una pierna

En eso entro un hombre, que no supe quién era

Señora está bien?- pregunto el hombre

Si gracias- dije

La perra, loca, bipolar, enferma, y más insultos que ahorita no me acuerdo nos quiso matar- le grito Pansy al hombre que acababa de entrar.

Señora me haría el favor de cerrar los ojos- me pido el hombre y Harry hizo que pusiera mi cara en su pecho y me abrazo, yo solo oí un disparo y brinque, a quien le habían disparado

El problema se acabó- dijo el hombre

Oh por todos los cielos, ese hombre que Pansy decía que era el padre de Daphne la acababa de matar.

Harry sácame de aquí- le pedí era demasiadas emociones en un día

Iba a subirme a la camioneta, cuando Pansy me dijo.

Hermione creo que algo está saliendo de ti- dijo ella señalando un pequeño charco como de agua que había en mis pies

HARRY– grite

Que pasa?- me dijo el asustado

Tu hijo va a nacer YA- grite molesta, genial mi hijo nacería en una bodega llena de mafiosos, alguien dudaba de que mi hijo seria de la mafia? yo no

* * *

gracias

Lun Black

Helenil


	21. Labor de Parto

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

_**Hermione**_

Harry Potter necesito que te calmes- grite al ver a mi marido totalmente histérico

Amor estoy profundamente calmado- me dijo tratando de encontrar las llaves de la camioneta para abrir la puerta, sin darse cuenta que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

Harry la puerta ya está abierta – le dije

OH pues sube – dijo el

OH disculpa por ser tan tonta- dije sarcástica- perdón solo que la panza enorme que tengo no ME DEJA SUBIR- grite

Te ayudo?- me pregunto

No te molestes – dije casi matándolo – muévete Potter ayúdame- le grite otra vez

Después de que Harry me ayudo a subir Pansy se subió atrás conmigo y Ron en asisto del copiloto y Harry iba a manejar.

Ron por favor maneja tú – le pedí

Por qué Hermione?- me pregunto Pansy

Porque tu hermano nos va a matar, - dije, mi esposo no podía abrir la puerta del auto sin temblar no quería imaginarme como manejaría.

Ron comenzó a conducir mientras que Harry me iba diciendo como hacer las respiraciones.

Harry donde aprendiste eso?- le pregunte

Compre un libro – dijo muy orgulloso.

Si y en el libro no te dijeron que cuando tu esposa tuviera las contracciones tendría ganas de castrarte?- le pregunte.

No – dijo el con miedo en el rostro

Pues no duermas mucho, porque te juro que te castrare y si quieres más hijos los tendrás TÚ- le grite mientras otra contracción me daba.

Oh dios- dije

Tranquila amor en un momento llegaremos – dijo mi esposo tratado de calmarme.

Harry si me vuelves a decir que me calme te tiro los dientes- lo amenace, como me pedía que me calmara, claro como él no era el que estaba sufriendo los dolores.

Hermione tranquila – dijo Pansy mientras ella me sostenía de la mano, pero en ese momento me vino una contracción.

Harry toma la mano de Hermione por favor- dijo Pansy con lágrimas en los ojos

Que paso?- le pregunto Harry

Es que creo que me rompió la mano- dijo Pansy apenada

Lo siento- dije

Harry me dio su mano y ahí estaba de nuevo la contracción, cada vez eran más fuertes, Harry soltó un quejido.

No te quejes Potter – le dije

No mi amor para nada – dijo el dándome una sonrisa pero no permití que me soltara la mano.

Cuando llegamos al hospital ya me esperaban con una camilla en la puerta, todo estaban muy nerviosos.

Harry y yo no quisimos saber el sexo del bebe, quisimos que fuera una sorpresa para todos hasta para nosotros.

Me llevaron a una habitación, donde un médico me reviso y me dijo que ya faltaba poco, Harry estaba sumamente nervioso.

Cuanto es poco?- pregunto mi marido sosteniéndome de la mano

Poco, se lo aseguro – dijo el medico

Espero, me gustaría seguir conservando mi mano- dijo Harry

Pansy, James y Lily, entraron a la habitación en cuanto el medico salió.

Como te siente?- me pregunto Pansy

Como si un elefante me pateare en el estómago cada tres minutos – dije

No falta mucho pequeña de verdad- dijo Lily

Lily, el próximo nieto te lo dará Harry- dije enojada

No te preocupes hijo, tu madre me aventó una charola cuando estaba en labor de parto de ti- dijo James, a lo que de inmediato Harry quito la charola que estaba junto a mí.

El medico volvió a entrar y le dijo a Harry que si quería estar presente a lo que mi marido respondió.

La verdad es que prefiero enfrentarme a 15 hombres solo, que a mi esposa en estos momentos – y salió de la habitación

Ok Hermione es hora- dijo el doctor

Por fin – dije

Ok es hora de pujar – dijo el

Yo comencé a pujar con todas mis fuerzas

HARRY POTTER TE ODIO- grite a todo pulmón

Una vez más Hermione- dijo el medico

Si una vez más, lo ha dicho como 100 veces- dije cansada

Yo volví a pujar con todo lo que tuve, y cuando por fin sentí que algo salió de mí, levante mi cabeza y vi una bultito y supe que lo más hermoso que hay había nacido.

_**Harry**_

En cuanto el doctor me pregunto si quería quedarme a el parto, supe que tenía que huir de ahí en ese momento, Hermione no había tenido fuerzas para matarme, pero en cuanto se sintiera mejor lo haría, ella me lo dijo.

Tranquilo hijo – dijo mi padre

Todas nos ponemos histéricas y odiamos a nuestros maridos- dijo mi madre

Aparte Hermione te adora – dijo Pansy

Cuando me di cuanta media organización estaba conmigo en la sala de espera.

Que hacen aquí?- pregunte

Que esperabas, tenemos que celebrar el nacimiento de un nuevo Potter- dijo Sirius

Claro de hecho traemos los puros para la celebración- dijo Oliver

Y si es niña?- pregunte

Eso es imposible, - dijo Severus

Por qué lo dices?- pregunte

Por qué el primer hijo de todos los Potter han sido varones- dijo mi padre

Eso no lo sabía- respondí

Pues si así, que en cuanto anuncien la llegada de tu hijo, prenderemos los puros – dijo Andrew

Andrew que haces aquí?- pregunte sorprendido por dios el hombre acababa de matar a su hija.

Harry, Daphne no nada más traiciono a la organización, traiciono a su padre y me deshonro si no la hubiera matado yo, la habría matado otro- dijo serio

Bueno aquí no es lugar para ponernos tristes- dijo Pansy

Que nervios- dijo Jane

Tranquila cariño, todo saldrá bien- dijo Frank

Bueno solo espero que los de la mafia se sepan comportar y no empiecen a soltar balazos como cavernícolas- dijo Jane

Claro que no ante todo somos caballeros- dijo Frank

Si aja – dijo Jane

HARRY POTTER TE ODIO- se oyó que grito mi esposa

Sabes que Harry el puro lo prendemos en la calle no?- pregunto Oliver

La verdad es que tu mujer más de una vez ha demostrado que es peligrosa y por lo que se oye ahorita no está anda contenta contigo- dijo Severus

Si y gracias por recordármelo- dije

Pues con el grito que acaba de soltar no es difícil saberlo- dijo Pansy

Por cierto hijo como fue que encontraron a Pansy y Hermione?- pregunto mi madre

No fue difícil teniendo en cuenta que Cormac era un marica- dije

**Flash back**

Llama a Theo y dile que haré lo que él quiere – dije con odio

Está bien pero júrame que me dejaras vivir?- pregunto Cormac llorando

Hazlo – le grito mi padre

Sentamos a Cormac en la mesa e hicimos que llamara y pusiera el altavoz

Theo soy Cormac- dijo

Ya tienes lo que te pedí?- pregunto el perro Theo

Si Harry me ha dado los documento que querías y está dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperar a su golfa- dijo Cormac mirando como suplica, ya sabía que así le decían a Hermione, así que tuve que contenerme para no matarlo.

Y el viejo decrepito de James que dijo?- pregunto Theo

El viejo, está dando todo con tal de que no mates a su nieto

Y daría más si supiera que también tenemos a su hijita – dijo Theo riendo

Tienes a Pansy Potter?- pregunto Cormac

Si es una perra, no la he matado por que la estúpida esposa de Harry se puso enfrente y le prometí a Daphne que ella mataría a esa basura- dijo Theo, Ron casi mordía la mesa de metal para no gritar

Bueno donde nos vemos, la verdad es que me urge Salir del país.—dijo Cormac

En la bodega donde tengo a las zorras, Daphne no tarda en llegar y acabara con el problema – dijo Theo

Y luego?- pregunto Cormac

Matare a los Potter, tengo todo listo para volar el auto de Harry en cuanto lo encienda, tienes que asegurarte que su padre valla con él en el mismo auto – dijo Theo

De acuerdo – dijo Cormac

Te veo en la bodega 5 ya sabes dónde no?- pregunto Theo

Si te veo ahí en 20 minutos- dijo Cormac

Trae todos los documento – dijo Theo y colgó

Donde es la bodega?- pregunto Ron apuntándole en la cabeza

Está en donde antes guardan las armas- dijo Cormac

Eres un perro – dijo Ron

Ya no me sirves para nada – dije dándole un disparo que me aseguraba su muerte.

Vámonos- grito mi padre

Mi auto nadie lo toco, Theo tenía todo muy bien planeado, pero ahora si no tendría tanta suerte, Andrew iba totalmente desencajado, se había enterado que Daphne había vuelto a traicionarnos de la manera más vil, y estaba seguro que en esta ocasión no la perdonaría por nada del mundo.

En cuando llegamos a la bodega vimos a que Theo solo estaba con tres hombres afuera y también vi. El auto de Daphne.

No lo pensé dos veces baje de la camioneta y le dispare a la cabeza a Theo, a la primera di, los demás se encargaron de los otros hombres, me urgía encontrar a Hermione y evitar que Daphne la lastimara mas.

En cuanto entre, vi que Sirius ya había herido a Daphne en la pierna, yo solo abrase a Hermione y vi que estuviera bien eso era lo que me importaba, atrás de mi entro Andrew y le dio el tiro de gracia a su hija.

**Fin flash back**

Pues muerto el perro se acabó la rabia- dijo Jane

Si Jane, matare al que se le ocurra lastimar a Hermione- dije

En ese momento se oyó un llanto

Dios ya nació dijo mi madre- emocionada

Saquen los puros ese el llanto de un niño- dijo Sirius.

Es el llanto de una niña- dijo Ginny

Es el llanto de un bebe y ese es mi bebe y el de Hermione- dije y entre a la habitación

Cómo están? – pregunte

Todo salió perfecto tiene a una esposa muy fuerte – dijo el medico

Hermione estaba llorando varias enfermeras estaban atendiendo a nuestro bebe, yo me acerque a mi esposa y la bese en la frente

Como estas amor?- le pregunte

Bien quiero ver a nuestro bebe- dijo ella

Ya venía la enfermera con un bultito blanco, se lo entrego a Hermione

Es la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida – dije con lágrimas en los ojos

Y lo hicimos nosotros- dijo mi esposa llorando

Qué es?- grito Pansy que estaba en parada en la puerta con todos los demás detrás de ella.

* * *

Manue01 gracias

Y QUERIA PREGUNTARLES QUE NOMBRE LES GUSTARIA PARA EL BEBE


	22. Celos

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

**Harry**

Qué es?- grito Pansy que estaba en parada en la puerta con todos los demás detrás de ella.

Es Jason Potter Granger– dijo mi esposa orgullosa

Lo sabía- dijo mi padre

Un varón – grito Sirius emocionado

Es la tradición- dijo Oliver prendiendo el puro

Todos entraron a la habitación para felicitar a la nueva madre, menos Oliver que tuvo que salir a apagar su puro, y no por que los médicos lo dijeran si no porque Hermione solo con la mirada le dijo que no entraría con el puro.

Hermione solo estuvo dos días en el hospital y después fue dada de alta, las cosas marchaban perfectamente bien, de Theo ya me había encargado.

La casa parecía un desfile diario de personas, todos los días iba alguien diferente a conocer al bebe y a felicitar a Hermione.

Yo casi ya no viajaba, no quería separarme de mi esposa ni de mi hijo, que era mi copia a calca, ese bebe nos tenía a todos embobados.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

6 meses después

No podía creer que mi hijo ya tenía seis meses, Hermione se había metido a estudiar idiomas, decía que no le gustaba que la llevara a lugares donde no entendía nada de lo que decían.

Las cosas en la organización cada vez estaban mejor, habíamos adquirido varios negocios, Pansy y Ginny querían poner una tienda de modas.

Hermione y mama querían abrir un restaurante, así que nuestras mujeres nos traían como locos.

Pero no había nada, que por lo menos yo le pudiera negar a mi esposa, y menos depuse del embarazo, que su cuerpo había quedado más que perfecto.

Estaba por comprar una casa en Chester quería que fuera una sorpresa para Hermione, así que le dije que saldría de la ciudad unos días para arreglar unos asuntos.

Hermione me hizo prometerle que no tardaría muchos días y la verdad es que yo quería arreglarlo lo antes posible odiaba no poder ver a mi hijo y no poder hacerle el amor a mi esposa todas las noches.

**Hermione**

La idea de abrir un restaurante con Lily me tenía muy entusiasmada, ya había empezado mis clases de idiomas, mi vida se podría decir que era un cuento de hadas.

Harry había tenido que salir de viaje por negocios, me ponía triste que se fuera, así que le hice prometerme que no tardaría en volver.

Estábamos Lily y yo en la sala de la casa, viendo el currículum de varios chef, y viendo qué tipo de ambiente queríamos para el restaurante.

Sra. le llego este sobre – me dijo la chica que me ayudaba en la casa dándome un sobre color amarillo.

Gracias- dije y ella se retiro

Ha de ser las cotizaciones que pedimos de las telas- me dijo Lily

Empecé a abrir el sobre, cuando llegaron Pansy y Ginny.

Que hacen?- pregunto Ginny

Viendo todo lo del restaurante- le informo Lily

Yo comencé a sacar lo que había dentro del sobre y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era mi esposo, Harry en la cama desnudo con otra tipa.

Qué es?- pregunto Lily

Miren- le puse las fotos encima de la mesa para que las vieran

Harry?- pregunto Lily sorprendida

Buenas tardes – dijo James que venía entrando con Ron y Draco

Quiero que me digan a donde fue HARRY- grito Lily – Y QUIERO LA VERDAD SI NO EMPEZARE A PATEAR SUS TRASEROS- grito más fuerte

Qué pasa?- pregunto James al ver a Lily tan alterada

Qué pasa?, mira lo que tu hijito hizo- dijo Lily dándole las fotos a James, a lo que de inmediato se acercaron Draco y Ron a ver

Joder- dijo Draco

Es Cho? – pregunto Ron

Yo que jodidos voy a saber quién es- dije molesta

No Ron para la próxima pedimos que las fotos nos las envíen con el acta de nacimiento de las golfas que salgan ahí- dijo Pansy sarcástica

A donde fue Harry en realidad?- pregunte tratando de calmarme

No lo sabemos solo dijo que saldría por unos negocios- dijo Ron nervioso

Y esos negocios usan tanga y sujetador?- pregunto Ginny

No- dijo Draco dando un paso atrás

Hermione cálmate por que no le llamas a Harry para ver donde esta- dijo James con tranquilidad

Así que respire rotundamente y llame a Harry y NO ME CONTESTO, eso hizo que me desesperara y comenzara a pensar lo peor.

Hermione cálmate- me pidió Pansy

Si tu vieras unas fotos así de Ron y después le llamas y no te contesta que harías?- le pregunte

Lo castro – dijo sin pensarlo mucho

No le des idea amor- dijo Ron tomándola por la cintura

Bueno y si estas fotos son viejas?- pregunto Draco

Draco si a ti te enviaran una fotos viejas de Ginny en estas posiciones- dije señalando las fotos- qué harías?- pregunte

Mata al hijo de perra que las tomo y al que toque a Ginny lo torturo – dijo Draco

Entonces- grite para que no siguieran diciendo sus tonterías

Yo seguí intentado llamar a Harry y el seguía sin contestarme, esto me estaba poniendo de verdad muy furiosa y demasiado ansiosa, y no quería comerte ninguna tontería, quería calmarme para averiguar qué es lo que en realidad pasaba, no podía creer que Harry me engañara, digo todas las noches hacemos el amor, y también algunas mañanas, él no tenía la necesidad de buscar nada en otro lado o sí?.

Ese día fue el más largo de mi vida, Harry me llamo, hasta en la noche.

Hola amor como estas?- dijo el infiel al otro lado del teléfono

Harry James Potter, más te vale traes tu culo de inmediato a la casa, si no quieres que te castre y te torture primero- dije con voz tranquila pero amenazante

Que tienes Hermione?- pregunto

Ya te dije que VENGAS- grite lo último y colgué el teléfono

El volvió a marcarme pero no conteste, quería verlo, y quería ver su reacción cuando viera las fotos.

**Harry**

Cuando regrese a la habitación del hotel, me di cuenta de que Hermione me había estado llamando todo el día, pero el estúpido de yo había dejado el celular en el hotel, así que de inmediato la llame.

Hola amor como estas?- dije feliz de poder escuchar su melodiosa voz

Harry James Potter, más te vale traes tu culo de inmediato a la casa, si no quieres que te castre y te torture primero- dijo con voz amenazante

Que tienes Hermione?- pregunte preocupado ella jamás me había hablado así

Ya te dije que VENGAS- grito y me colgó.

Qué demonios le pasaba, intente llamarla de nuevo pero ella no me contesto, así que llame a la casa donde me contesto mi madre.

Diga?- contesto mi madre

Mama soy Harry – dije

DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS – grito mi madre, pues que les pasaba a todas las mujeres de esta familia que me gritaban

Qué demonios pasa, porque me hablan así?- pregunte

Más te vale que vengas inmediatamente a casa, si no quieres que Hermione te mate y te juro que tu hermana, Ginny y yo la ayudaremos – dijo mama amenazándome

Me puedes explicar qué demonios te pasa?- le pregunte molesto

QUE VENGAS- me grito para después colgarme.

No lo pensé dos veces, llame al aeropuerto para que tuvieran mi avión listo y Salí de inmediato para allá.

Cuando llegue a Londres el estúpido de yo todavía se detuvo a comprar unas rosas de camino a casa para mi loca esposa.

Cuando llegue a las casa, Ron y Draco estaban afuera esperándome.

Que es lo que paso'?- le pregunte en cuanto baje del auto

Te recomiendo que si vas a entrar lo hagas con el arma en la mano – dijo Draco

O ya de pérdida con un casco y un chaleco antibalas- dijo Ron

Por qué?- pregunte

Porque al parecer han querido hacer enfurecer a la fiera que tienes por esposa, mandándole unas fotos tuyas con Cho- dijo Draco

No me jodas?- dije asustado por las fotos, Cho era una mujer muy intensa

No yo no te jodo pero no te puedo asegurar tu esposa – dijo Ron

De verdad quieres entrar?- pregunto Draco

Podemos armar un plan de escape- dijo Ron

Por dios es mi esposa, no creo que me pase nada o sí?- pregunte

Mira como tú quieras pero si quieres te cubrimos las espaldas – dijo Draco

Creo que acepto esa oferta- dije sabiendo que mi esposa era de carácter por eso la amaba

Cuando entre a la casa, oí los gritos de Hermione, diciendo todas las torturas que me haría cuando me viera, y que serían lentas y dolorosas, lo que me asusto fue cuando grito que esperaría a que durmiera para poner trampa de ratón en mis bolas

Seguro que ella no era de la mafia antes de conocerla?- pregunto Draco en un susurro

Según yo no, pero ahora no estoy muy seguro – respondí

Me acerque a la sala que es donde estaban, jale aire y hale

Buenas noches- dije Draco y Ron estaban junto a mi

Son buenos?- dijo Hermione, viéndome como si me quisiera matar con los ojos

Que pasa?- pregunte como si yo no supiera nada

Qué pasa?, quieres saber qué demonios pasa Harry Potter?- pregunto mi esposa, que se estaba poniendo roja del coraje

Si me gustaría saber que pasa, para que mi esposa y mi madre me insulten- dije molesto

Esto es lo que pasa- dijo Hermione aventándome las fotos

Cuando las vi, supe de inmediato que había sido Cho, ella era la única que usaba esas posiciones pero hasta había sido hace mucho tiempo

Estas fotos son muy viejas Hermione, desde la primera vez que te vi. No he tocado a otra mujer que no seas tú – le dije

Dime quien es esa mujer Harry- dijo Hermione

Amor por favor cálmate quieres?- le pedí acercándome a ella, con el riego de que me arrancara un miembro y no quería saber cuál sería el favorito para perder

No me calmo, dime quien es ella- volvió a decir

Hermione lo que paso con ella fue hace mucho tiempo, pero si quieres saber ella se llama Cho y la verdad es que no tengo idea de por qué te ha enviado esto- le dije

La que no tiene idea de lo que ha conseguido con esto es la zorra, golfa esa- grito Hermione

Por dios ya cálmate – le pedí, se estaba poniendo morada del coraje

La estas defendiendo Potter?- grito mi madre

No mama, solo quiero que Hermione se calme, - dije

No me voy a calmar hasta verla sin dientes- dijo Hermione

Estas molesta por las fotos o porque desconfías de mi- dije molesto por su desconfianza

Que quieres que piense, si te llame mil veces y nunca me contéstate- grito

Estaba ocupado- le grite de vuelta, sabiendo que yo no había hecho nada malo

NO ME GRITES- dijo ella

Pues tu no desconfíes de mi- le dije y ella me gruño

Que ahora resulta que eres un santo no?- me pregunto burlonamente

No un santo, pero si un hombre que ama a su familia y que no la perdería por un noche de sexo – le grite

Mira Potter más te vale que no me entere que me has engañado por que te despellejo con mis propias manos- me amenazo y eso me molesto, porque jamás ni con el pensamiento le he sido infiel

Sabes que Hermione, pues prepara el agua hirviendo para despellejarme mañana – dije más que molesto y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

A dónde vas Potter?- me grito

A ser el gran hijo de puta que crees que soy, a revolcarme con alguna mujer, para darte motivos de montarme esta escena, Ron, Draco vengan – dije

A Ron no te lo llevas – dijo mi hermana

No te estoy preguntado si quieres que me acompañe ni pidiendo tu permiso Pansy estoy dando una orden – le grite molesto y ella por primera vez no dijo nada

Sin decir nada más salimos, me subí en mi auto y maneje, llame de nuevo al aeropuerto para que tuvieran todo listo, luego llame a Frank y le dije que iba para las vegas que lo veía en uno de sus club, Hermione tendría que disculparse por todo lo que había pensado de mí.


	23. Hermy

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

_**Hermione**_

Harry se había salido de la casa y no me había dicho a dónde demonios se iba, Ginny y sobre todo Pansy estaban pálidas, Harry jamás le había hablado de esa manera a Pansy y bueno Ron y Draco no podían decir nada, Harry era su jefe, Lily también estaba sorprendida y ni se diga James.

A donde habrán ido?- pregunto Ginny enojada

No lo sé Ginny

No es por defender a Harry, pero el tenía razón en, molestarse, el jamás te ha dado motivos para dudes de el Hermione- me dijo James

Ya lo sé, solo que ver las fotos, y ver que Harry ha sido de otras me puso furia- dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Por qué no le llamas- dijo Lily

Y así lo hice, pero el no contesto su teléfono, él tenía razón en estar más que enojado conmigo. Empezó a sonar mi celular y era mi madre.

Hola mama – dije sin ánimo

Te peleaste con Harry?- pregunto mi madre

Como lo sabes?- le pregunte

Por qué le llamo a Frank, para decir que venía a las vegas que lo veía en un club- me contó mi madre

QUE?- grite

No sé por qué se pelearon hija, pero yo nada más te recuerdo que las vegas es la ciudad del pecado así que tú sabrás – dijo mi mama y me colgó

Que pasa?-pregunto Pansy

Lily pueden quedarse con el niño?- pregunte

Claro hija, pero que te pasa?- pregunto Lily

Harry se fue a las vegas, a la ciudad del pecado – dije repitiendo lo que mi madre me había dicho

Nosotras vamos contigo- dijo Ginny señalando a Pansy

Claro que vamos- dijo Pansy

No lo pensé mucho, subí a la habitación por mi bolsa, me despedí de mi hijo y las chicas y yo salimos rumbo al aeropuerto, James había arreglado todo para que nos fueras en su avión.

En el viaje no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho James, él tenía toda la razón del mundo, desde que Harry y yo estábamos juntos ya casi hace dos años el jamás me había dado motivos para pensar que el me fuera infiel, pero que mujer no se pone como loca al ver fotos de su esposo con otra, así sean de hace dos mil años.

Sabía que en esta ocasión yo era la que tenía que disculparse y no justifico que mi marido se quiera ir a un club de nudistas, pero sé que lo hizo para darme un motivo para todo lo que le dije en la casa sin justificación real.

En cuanto llegamos a las vegas, me dirigí al hotel de Harry, la recepcionista me dijo que solo había llegado a dejar algunas cosas y salió nuevamente, como sabía que yo era la esposa, me dieron una copia de la tarjeta de entrada a la habitación.

Que piensas hacer?- pregunto Ginny

Primero hablarle a mi madre y que diga en que club esta Harry.- dije

Y para qué, que piensas ir a ese club?- pregunto Pansy

Si, si Harry quiere ver nudistas, la vera – dije segura de lo que tenía pensado hacer si mi esposo estaba en un club de esos

Llame a mi madre y me dijo dónde estaba Harry, la verdad es que agradecía que Frank hiciera todo lo que mi madre quería, había veces que no creía que Frank fuera de la mafia, era demasiado tierno con mi madre.

No lo pensé mucho, Pansy y Ginny se fueron conmigo al club que me había dicho mi madre, Frank ya había mando a una chica para que nos dejaran entrar, entramos por la puerta trasera, y nos dirigió a la parte de atrás del escenario, y si ahí estaba mi esposo, junto con Ron y Draco, Ginny quería salir corriendo a donde estaba Draco y golpearlo por estar viendo a otras mujeres, al igual que Pansy, pero no les permití que ellas hicieran eso, tenía una mejor idea.

Llame Frank para que me dieran un lugar privada, de ser posible tres para Pansy y Ginny, Hicieran sufrir un poco a sus queridos hombres, Frank dio indicaciones para nos prepararan tres privados y hasta las misma bailarinas no prestaron ropa y nos ayudaron a arreglarnos, yo decidí que usaría el cabello totalmente amarrado y un antifaz, no quería que Harry me reconociera de inmediato, quería saber si podía resistir la tentación de tocar a otra mujer que no fuera yo.

Me puse un traje como de caperucita, pero una caperucita muy descubierta a decir verdad, pero también me puse un antifaz, antes de que Frank llevara a Harry al privado, le pedí que le mandara dos de las mejores mujeres que tuviera.

Yo vi todo desde unas pantallas que Frank tenía en una de sus oficinas, a pesar de que yo ya tenía mi traje puesto, me pusieron una bata como de baño encima, lo cual agradecí infinitamente.

Las chicas que Frank había enviado, se acercaron a Harry, pero Harry ni siquiera las miraba, les dio dinero e hizo que se alejaran de una manera nada cortes y la verdad eso me encanto, ahora sabría si también se resistiría a mí.

Frank llevo a Harry al privado, Harry al principio no quiso y de hecho estuvo a punto de irse, pero Frank logro convencerlo, diciéndolo que si no le agradaba la chica que le enviara, la sacaría de ahí y Harry solo esperaría a que Draco y Ron salieran del privado al que los había enviado.

Cuando oí que Harry entro al privado, la música comenzó a sonar y yo Salí de la cortina donde me ocultaba, Harry me dio una mirada extraña pero después volteo su rostro con aburrimiento.

Yo no deje de bailar y comencé a despojarme de la poca ropa que traía, hasta quedar en una tanga roja (o más bien dicho hilo rojo) y en un sostén del mismo color, claro con mi antifaz.

Me agarre del tubo y comencé a dar vueltas en el cómo tonta, digo la verdad es que no era nada fácil hacer este tipo de cosas y más de una vez casi me caía, me di cuenta de que Harry se reía cada vez que yo tropezaba con mis propios pies, pero no deje que la pena se apoderara de mí.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, me acerque a Harry y estire una de mis piernas para ponerla en sus hombros.

_**Harry**_

No podía creer que Frank me convenciera de entrar a este privado, de hecho me estaba arrepintiendo de haber dejado a mi esposa, ella era lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y por una estúpida discusión en vez de quedarme con ella y arreglar las cosas yo Salí corriendo a las vegas, según yo a portarme como un patán para que mi esposa de verdad me gritara y me quisiera torturar , y aquí estoy rodeado de hermosas mujeres pero ninguna como mi bella Esposa, yo solo quiero estar con ella.

En el privado, salió una chica, con traje como de caperucita roja, pero la versión para adultos, no podía negar que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, sus pechos eran grandes, y sus caderas eras perfectas, sus piernas estaban torneadas, como las de Hermione, si en Hermione si en ella debería de estar pensando y no en el cuerpo de locura de esta mujer.

Pero la verdad es que por más que intentaba quitar mi vista de ella, la miraba de reojo, sentía que así no le estaba siendo infiel a mi esposa. Me di cuenta que la chica que estaba bailando no era muy hábil, ya que varias veces se tropezó con los zapatos que traía , me imagine a Hermione en algo así, ella jamás se pondría unos zapatos como esos, los odiaba de hecho.

La chica comenzó a acercarse y sin dar mucho tiempo subió su pierna en mi hombro, su piel era suave tersa, ella la quito y siguió bailando, esas piernas eran como las de Hermione, empecé a ver fijamente a esa mujer que traía un antifaz y ella seguía tropezando, esa piel, esas caderas esos senos, es piernas era ella, era MI ESPOSA.

Hermione- grite levantándome del sillón donde estaba sentado

Hola- dijo ella acercándose a mí

Qué demonios haces bailando y vestida así- le pregunte tratando de quitarme mi saco para ponérselo encima, - que no sabes que en estos lugares hay cámaras – le dije

Si lo sé, pero están apagadas por órdenes de Frank- dijo ella con voz sexy

Y que haces aquí?- le pregunte

Tu viniste a las vegas a ver nudistas y a acostarte con alguna de ellas, pues aquí estoy yo y por cierto no me llamo Hermione me llamo Hermy- dijo ella haciendo esto un juego muy excitante

Pues mucho gusto Hermy, pero soy casado – dije siguiéndole el juego

Tu esposa no tiene por qué saberlo – dijo ella ronroneando en mi oído y eso me éxito de sobremanera

Nunca le he sido infiel- dije con dificultad ya que ella había empezado a depositar besos en mi cuello.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- dijo ella quitándose el antifaz

Si pero si mi esposa se entera me mata- dije tomándola de la cintura, haciendo que termináramos sentados en el sillón y ella sobre mi

Pues si tu no le dices yo tampoco- dijo ella

Y que es lo que ofreces?- le pregunte

El servicio que quieras, y las posiciones que más te gusten – dijo ella lamiendo sus labios

Mm suena interesante – dije besando su cuello

Donde quieres aquí o en otro lado- dijo mientras acariciaba mi miembro por encima de la ropa

Creo que sería perfecto en otro lado- dije entre gemidos

Pues tú pagas tu mandas – dijo y eso me volvió loco, Hermione jamás se había comportado de esta manera y que lo hiciera para que nos reconciliáramos era encantador.

Bueno Hermy, pues vámonos a mi hotel, ya que requeriré tus servicios toda la noche- le dije al oído

Vámonos – dijo mi adorable esposa mejor conocida esta noche como " mi adorable Hermy nudista sensacional" la verdad es que aunque todo fuera un juego no permitiría que nadie más la viera y menos como iba vestida, así que le puse el saco encima y salimos del lugar, subimos a la limosina que me estaba esperando, ya una vez adentro cerré la ventanilla que daba al conductor para tener más privacidad

Así que quieres mis servicios toda la noche?- pregunto Hermione, oh perdón "Hermy" me dije mentalmente

Si toda la noche y a lo mejor, las 24 horas de los días que me quede aquí- le respondí

Me encantaría- dijo ella poniéndose a horcadas sobre mí y quitándose el saco.

Y que no llamaras a tu esposa para decirle que te quedaras unos días conmigo- dijo ella juguetonamente

No la verdad es que estoy pensando seriamente dejar a mi esposa por tu – le dije

Ah si?- pregunto ella levantando la ceja

Puede ser todo depende de lo de esta noche- le respondí acariciando sus hermosas piernas

Bueno pues déjame ayudarte con la decisión – dijo ella bajándose de mi e hincándose frente a mí.

Con manos diestras saco mi miembro del pantalón y del bóxer y santa mierda esa era Hermione, Hermy, o como quisiera que la llamara, sabia perfectamente bien lo que me gustaba, empezó lamiendo la punta mi miembro , como jugando conmigo, y después dio un leve mordidita en la punta y eso hizo que yo gimiera de placer, ella metió mi miembro en su boca y succionaba como si fuera un bebe, su lengua se enredaba en mi muy erecto miembro , y con su manos masajeaba la parte que no alcanzaba a entrar en su bella y deliciosa boca.

Faltaba muy poco para que terminara en su boca, ella sabía a la perfección lo que hacía y como enloquecerme era podridamente perfecta en todo.

Oh Hermione voy a terminar- dije con dificultad

Ella incremento el movimiento con su boca y yo no resistí más y termine con un grito

Hermione- grite de puro placer

No le di tiempo de decir nada más, ni siquiera di tiempo de reponerme yo mismo, la necesitaba, quería penetrarla quería hacerla mía y hacerle el amor de mil maneras diferentes más.

La jale para que ella estuviera a horcadas sobre mí, le quite rápidamente su ropa o más bien los hilos que traía por ropa, y la penetre sin prestar atención a nada más, ella me cabalgo y gritaba mi nombre, dios a pesar de haber tenido un bebe ella seguía apretando su centro y eso hacía que me diera más placer del que imaginaba.

Ella me montaba podridamente bien, pero no quería terminar esta vez. Quería que ella tuviera más de dos orgasmos esta noche, ella está perdida en el placer que ambos nos estábamos dando. Que no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al hotel, hasta que gire mi rostro y vi que estábamos afuera de la entrada.

Hermy por que mejor no entramos a ponernos más cómodos?- le pregunte siguiendo con el juego de esta noche

Ya te dije que tú eres el que paga- dijo ella bajándose de mí, para ponerse los hilos que traía, perdón la ropa que traía y mi saco encima.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, de inmediato nos dirigimos al elevador, y dentro de él , no nos importó si había cámaras o no, nos devoramos con besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo, mierda ni cuando nos conocimos éramos tan caliente, digo no me quejo de esta faceta de mi esposa sino todo lo contrario, de hecho creo que tendré más discusiones con ella para que así sean nuestras reconciliaciones.

Con trabajo llegamos vestidos a la habitación , en cuanto entramos Hermione se me tiro encima si es que eso era aún más posible, si con trabajos llegamos a la habitación , se darán cuenta que fue imposible llegar a la cama, así que terminamos haciendo el amor en la alfombra, y no puedo quejarme, hicimos más posiciones esa noche que en el último mes y de vedad agradecía ser un hombre deportista por que no se brebaje raro se habrá tomado mi esposa, pero no podía creer que depuse de que tubo 5 orgasmos en la noche y que ya casi estuviera amaneciendo hubiera pedido una sesión más de sexo y posiciones extras para tener un 6 orgasmo, y no porque yo no pueda aguantar a mi dulce esposa pero tener 4 orgasmos en una noche y casi sin tregua no es fácil , esa noche hicimos el amor en la alfombra de la entrada, en el sillón, en una de las sillas del comedor y en la mesa del comedor, parar terminar en la cama, ya estaba saliendo el sol cuando ambos caímos rendidos y yo a punto de un paro cardiaco.

No supe realmente qué hora era cuando desperté, mi hermosa esposa seguía dormida, la contemple y vi. Que en su rostro seguía siendo la dulce niña que hace algún tiempo secuestre, seguía siendo mi pequeña y hermosa y dulce Herms, de carácter fuerte, pero con algunas inseguridades, de corazón noble pero que si se metían con lo que amaba era peor que una fiera, era mi todo, mi otra mitad, mi complemento, mi aire, mi sol mi mundo entero eso era Hermione, mi esposa.

Sentí como ella empezó a moverse, signo de que ya se iba a despertar, yo no me moví ni un centímetro, solo me quede observándola.

Buenos días- dijo ella con la voz un poco afónica

Hola amor- dije besando su frente

Me arde la garganta – dijo ella

Por qué será?,- pregunte divertido – creo que puede ser por que tus hermosos gritos y excitantes gemidos de anoche se oyeron hasta Londres - dije en broma y ella se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en mi pecho

Amor?- dije

Harry, sé que ayer me comporte como una completa idiota y de verdad no sabes cuánto lo siento, los celos me comieron, no es lo mismo saber que antes de mi hubo otras a verlo me entiendes- dijo ella apenada

Claro que si amor, que debo decirte que anoche me estaba arrepintiendo de haberme venido a las vegas en vez de arreglar las cosas contigo, pero después de lo que paso te juro que me arrepiento de todo menos de haber venido- dije

Ahh eso quiere decir que si me engañaste?- pregunto divertida

Si amor y he de decir que esa Hermy es un diosa del sexo- le dije

Mm creo que contratare a esa Hermy, para cada vez que tengamos peleas me ayude a que despiertes de este humor- dijo mi esposa

Te amo Hermione – dije

Y yo a ti Harry – dijo ella poniéndose encima de mí

Amor que no te cansaste?- le pregunte

La verdad es que de ti jamás me podría cansar – dijo ella atrapando nuevamente mis labios.

Esa tarde volvimos a hacer el amor, me sentía como un adolescente, pero no me importaba, ella me enloquecía solo con tocarme.

Ese mismo día regresamos a Londres, los demás regresaron en el avión de mi padre, mientras que Hermione y yo en el mío, y como si no hubiéramos tenido suficiente sexo en menos de 24 horas, volvimos a hacerlo en el avión.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, mis padres estaban ahí con Jason y ya no comentaron nada del incidentes de las fotos, pero sabía que mi esposa no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados e investigaría quien las mando y con qué fin, que lo último no era difícil de averiguar, el problema que yo no sabía si medio matar a la persona que las había enviado o ponerle un altar ya que gracias a esas fotos había tenido las mejores 24 horas de mi vida.

Hermione y yo no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema de las fotos, y ella ya no me había dicho nada de buscar a Cho para dejarla sin dientes, y eso que ya habían pasado 3 meses del incidente de las fotos.

Hoy sería la apertura del restaurante de Hermione y de mi madre, las dos estaban totalmente emocionadas, Jane y Frank habían venido a la apertura, que a decir verdad toda la organización vendría esta noche.

Estoy nerviosa- dijo Hermione cuando íbamos rumbo al restaurante

Tranquila amor, todo saldrá más que perfecto- dije tratando de calmarla

Si lo sé, pero sobre todo porque tú y nuestro hijo estarán a mi lado- dijo volteando a la parte de atrás donde venía Jason en su sillita.

Siempre amor estaré contigo- dije

Hemos llegado- dije estacionando el auto enfrente del restaurante, donde ya había bastante gente.

Lista?- le pregunte

No- respondió nerviosa

Aquí estoy y a mi lado nada te pasara ok?- le dije besando su mano

Ok- respondió regalándome una hermosa sonrisa

Ambos bajamos de auto, y yo baje a Jason, entramos al lugar y las felicitaciones no se hacían esperar, mi madre y Hermione estaban muy felices, y yo estaba junto a Draco, Ron y mi padre, y claro mi hijo en brazos.

Pansy y Ginny, habían diseñado los vestidos que mi madre y Hermione llevaban esta noche, bueno que si le pusieran un costal a mi esposa, ella seguiría viéndose total y absolutamente perfecta.

Valla veo que nuestras hermosa mujeres pronto serán todas unas empresarias- dijo Ron viendo como Pansy hablaba con varias señoras de los diseños del vestido de Hermione y mi madre

Pues espero que Ginny pueda con todo esto- dijo Draco que no despegaba los ojos de Ginny

Por qué lo dices, Ginny es una mujer muy inteligente y preparada- dijo mi padre

Por qué esta mañana me acabo de enterar que Ginny está embarazada- dijo Draco con una emoción impresionante

Felicidades- dijimos todos y de inmediato lo abrazamos

Valla esto va creciendo – dijo mi padre

Si y no saben lo feliz que me ha hecho Ginny- dijo Draco

Espero que Pansy no me haga abuelo tan pronto – dijo mi padre mirando a Ron

No, te aseguro que esperaremos un poco más- dijo Ron apenado

Pues yo me muero por tener otro bebe- dije emocionado

Y por qué no lo hablas con Hermione ahora quiero una linda nieta- dijo mi padre

De hecho Hermione ya no se está cuidando – dije

Bueno pues con lo seguido que ustedes hacen la tarea no creo que falte mucho para que nos den la noticia- dijo Draco riendo

Cállate- dije jugando

Están bien atendidos?- pregunto mi esposa que se había acercado a nosotros

Muy buen servicio señora Potter- le respondí

Te amo- dijo dándonos un beso a mí y a nuestro hijo

Que no pueden mantener sus labios separados un minuto?- pregunto Ginny

Si pero no queremos- dijo mi esposa

Buenas noches- dijo una voz que reconocía de inmediato, pero la verdad me daba miedo girar a ver quién era

Buenas noches- dijo mi esposa con una voz que podía dar miedo, sumamente macabra

Pasen por aquí- dijo mi madre, guiando a la dueña de esa voz a su mesa

Es quien creo que es?- pregunte a Ron

Si crees que es Cho, si, si es- dijo mi amigo

Ok esta es la noche de Hermione y de mi madre no creo que hagan nada o sí?- pregunte

Pues esperemos que no- dijo mi padre mirando discretamente a donde estaban Hermione y mi madre

Sirvieron la cena, y Hermione y mi madre seguían atendiendo gente, me daba gusto que Hermione se sintiéndose tan segura.

Amor me acompañas- dijo mi hermosa esposa

Claro- dije entregándole el niño a la niñera que habíamos llevado

Nos acercábamos peligrosamente a la mesa de Cho, y eso me daba miedo, pero lo que realmente me aterraba era la sonrisa que traía mi esposa en el rostro.

Cuando estábamos más cerca vi que detrás de nosotros venia las demás chicas como les habíamos puesto "el clan" acompañadas cada quien de su respectiva pareja.

Buenas noches- dijo Hermione a Cho

Buenas noches, hola Harry como has estado?- pregunto ella

Bien Cho gracias- respondí serio

Cho quería agradecerte las fotos que enviaste- dijo mi esposa

Valla si te llegaron, yo pensé que no las habías visto, como aún siguen juntos- dijo ella burlonamente

Claro que las vimos y de hecho tenemos que agradecerte que gracias a esas fotos tuviéramos el mejor sexo de nuestras vidas, que no has oído que la reconciliación es la mejor parte de las peleas- dijo mi esposa sin perder la sonrisa del rostro

Bueno pues me alegro – dijo con coraje

Y dime disfrutaste la cena?- pregunto mi esposa con malicia

Si querida aunque he de decirte que he comido en mejores lugares- dijo Cho

No te preocupes la cena la disfrutaras realmente dentro de un rato- dijo mi esposa con maldad y eso me asusto

Que disfrutes la noche o lo que puedas- dijo Hermione y todas las del "CLAN" riendo con ella y no alejamos de la mesa

Amor me da miedo preguntarte algo pero más miedo me da tu respuesta – dije con honestidad

Que pasa amor?—pregunto ella

Envenenaste la comida de Cho?- pregunte rogando que no, Hermione no era ese tipo de gente y no quería que lo fuera

Tu qué crees?- dijo ella levando la ceja y eso me asusto más.


	24. Bambi

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

* * *

_**Hermione**_

Tu qué crees?- pregunte divertida

Hermione- me dijo el cómo llamándome la atención

MALDITA PERRA- se oyó que gritaron y de inmediato supe quién era, me gire solo para ver la cara de Cho que era de un dolor increíble y se sostenía el estómago, Lily ya había llamado a los guardias para que acompañaran a la golfa de Cho a la puerta.

Eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo zorra- le dije y gire para irme lejos de ella, toda la gente se nos quedó viendo, pero no me importo, sabía que pasaría una larga y dolorosa noche , después de que a su comida, le puse purgante y pastillas molidas de laxantes.

Que hiciste Hermione?- pregunto mi esposo de nuevo

Nada, solo le puse purgante a su comida – dijo divertida

Eres peligrosa cielo- dijo el dándome un dulce beso en la frente

Solo cuando se meten con lo que amo- respondí con una sonrisa.

Esa noche paso sin mayores contratiempos, fue una noche maravillosa, toda la familia estaba reunida y apoyándonos a Lily y a mí.

Dentro de dos semanas seria la apertura de la tienda de Pansy y Ginny, Ginny ya nos había dicho lo de su embarazo y se veía feliz y radiante con la noticia, yo sabía lo que era estar embarazada y la sensación de inmensa felicidad que se siente cuando vez a tu hijo por primera vez, cuando oyes su primer llanto y te dicen que es sano , en ese momento el mundo se detiene y solo te importa ese pequeño pedazo de ti.

Por eso es que me alegraba por Ginny y Draco, que ellos en vez de miembros de la organización eran dos hijos más de Lily y James.

Los días pasaron muy rápido y la inauguración de la tienda de Pansy y Ginny era hoy, sabíamos que toda la mafia estaría invitada, pero en esta ocasión la invitación solo fue para las mujeres de la mafia eso sería muy interesante, ya que el desfile que organizaron Pansy y Ginny, solo asistirían mujeres mientras que en la recepción sí podrían entrar hombres.

Te ves hermosa – dijo mi esposo en cuanto llegamos al lugar donde sería el desfile

Gracias – respondí, esa noche habíamos dejado a Jason con una niñera.

Note importaría que hoy gastara un poco de dinero verdad?- pregunte a mi esposo

Eso sí es una sorpresa, mi esposa gastara dinero en ropa?- pregunto entre sorprendido y divertido

Ja que gracioso, y si esta noche gastare dinero en la línea de lencería que Pansy diseño- dije en tono pícaro

Amor pues si es en lencería puedes dejarme en calle, no hay problema, solo espero que mi hermana no se enoje mucho- dijo

Por qué tendría que enojarse?- pregunte extrañada

Porque, cada vez que me seduces con lencería termina rota en algún lugar de la habitación – dijo mi esposo

De la habitación, de la sala, del estudio, el auto y así puedo seguir con la lista de lugares donde has roto toda mi lencería- dije

No es mi culpa que te desee tanto al extremo de romper todo para tenerte- dijo susurrándome a oído.

Harry compórtate- le dije

Que estoy haciendo amor?- pregunto en tono inocente, pero de inocente este no tenía nada

Sabes que cuando me hablas así al oído, no me controlo y empezamos a hacer el amor como conejos – le dije

Pues a mí no me molesta ser tu conejito- dijo mi esposo

Bueno conejito, porque no mueves el culo y nos vamos por una copa- dijo Draco que no supimos en que momento llego

No me digas conejito- dijo Harry

Si de verdad que la necesito, hoy me he sentido más afeminado de lo que un hombre podría resistir en toda su vida- dijo Ron, la verdad es que hoy el pobre me daba pena, Pansy lo había tenido ayudándola a organizar zapatos, vestidos, joyería y mil cosas, eso sí, siempre lejos de las modelos

Ya no se peleen como niños, que siento que mi hijo de 6 meses es más maduro que ustedes en ocasiones – dije despidiéndome de mi marido para entrar al desfile.

El desfile fue un éxito rotundo. La verdad es que compre bastante lencería y uno que otro vestido de noche, era muy raro que yo comprara ropa, pero quería que mi marido solo me viera a mí y a nadie más, así que siempre intentaba ser lo más sexy posible.

Que tal el desfile?- pregunto James

Fantástico- dijo Lily emocionada

Me imagino que a la cuenta bancaria de mi padre le faltan ceros – dijo Harry burlonamente

Pues no me extrañaría que a la tuya le faltaran más- dije en defensa de Lily a lo que ella río

Ni modo hijo, nuestras esposas manejan nuestras cuentas bancarias como ellas quieren – dijo mi padre en tono de burla

Espero que Pansy no quiera comprar mucho en otras tiendas- dijo Ron preocupado

Pansy es peor que Lily y Hermione juntas- dijo mi padre

Oh dios, creo que empezare a invertir mi dinero en algo para tener más – dijo Ron

Gracias a dios mi Ginny no es tan compradora compulsiva- dijo Draco con una sonrisa

Valla que bueno que es no es una compradora compulsiva, nada más te hace ir 4 veces a la semana de compras imagínate que lo fuera- dije en broma

Si me lo recuerdes, que desde que nos enteramos de lo del bebe, ha enviado la suscripción a 4 revistas que venden por catálogo- dijo Draco

Valla pero eso no es ser compradora compulsiva- dijo Ron con sarcasmo

Hablando de compras, la semana que entra iremos a Chester– dijo Harry

A Chester a qué?- pregunte intrigada él sabía que las sorpresas no eran lo mío

Es una sorpresa mi amor- dijo él y ya me lo sospechaba

De hecho quería ver si mis padres se podían quedar con Jason el fin de semana- dijo Harry

Claro que si hijo, será un placer – dijo mi Lily emocionada

Cuantos días se irían?- pregunto mi padre

Sol lo mucho – respondió Harry

Pero no puedo dejar el restaurante tanto tiempo y menos a mí bebe- dije debatiendo lo de 4 días

Por el restaurante no te preocupes y menos por el niño- dijo Lily en tono tranquilizante

Esa noche, la pasamos todos muy bien, sin los incidentes de ninguna ex amante de Harry o algún mafioso que quisiera vengarse de alguno de la organización, ni nada raro, esa noche solo éramos una familia celebrando los éxitos de todos.

Al siguiente fin de semana, Harry y yo nos fuimos a Chester, no podía creer la sorpresa que me tenía preparada, era una hermosa casa, era enorme, la verdad es que no sabía para que la queríamos tan grande.

Por qué siempre escoges casas tan grandes?- le pregunte a mi esposo

Porque somos una familia muy grande- dijo el abrazándome

Y está creciendo, ya que Ginny es como mi hermana- dije

Y Draco es como mi hermano – me respondió el

Eso quiere decir que seremos tíos- afirme

Te amo Herms- dijo mi esposo mientras veíamos el mar desde el balcón de la casa

Y yo a ti Harry- dije recordando la primera vez que lo había visto, me había quedado anonadada y me ponía tan nerviosa que me reprendía mentalmente por parecer tan tarada cuando estaba enfrente de él.

Recuerdas cuando te secuestre?- pregunto mi esposo

Claro que lo recuerdo – me respondió, digo si él hubiera ido por mí, no hubiera habido necesidad de dormirme, yo solita me subo al auto de él y sin invitación

No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Te aseguro que yo menos – dije

Cuando Ginny me llevo toda la información acerca de ti y de Jane, quede impresionado con tu foto sabes?- me confeso

De verdad?- le pregunte

Claro que si tenías una mirada, tierna, inocente, sin el menor rastro de malicia y eso te juro que nunca lo había visto en una mujer, desde ese momento supe que te quería para mí- me contó.

Como esta eso de que tenía la mirada que ya no?- pregunte haciéndome la ofendida

No amor, ahora tu mirada es de lujuria – dijo el en mi oído

Pues no que miradas quieres que tenga si cada poro de ti me excita- dijo girándome para besarlo

La Sra. Potter quiere estrenar la casa- dijo con burla

Si empecemos por el balcón – dije antes de volver a atrapar sus labios con los míos

_**Harry**_

La primera vez que hacíamos el amor en la casa nueva y ni siquiera habíamos llegado a la cama, lo habíamos hecho en una de las sillas que había en el balcón , no puedo decir que no me gusto, todo lo contrario

Ese fue el fin de semana más hermoso de mi vida, Hermione y yo éramos como adolescentes o peor que ellos, estos días habían sido solo nuestros , y me encantaba, porque podía disfrutar de mi esposa en todo momento.

La verdad es que en el vuelo de regreso a Londres las cosas no estuvieron nada tranquilas, Hermione se enfermó del estómago y la pobre se la paso con náuseas y vómito, y eso con la ansiedad de ver al pequeño Jason no ayudaba mucho.

En cuanto estuvimos en la casa, Hermione antes de saludar a alguien corrió a ver a nuestro pequeño retoño y la cara de alegría de nuestro hijo fue lo mejor que pudiera ver en la vida.

Esa noche Hermione siguió con muchas náuseas y eso no le permitió dormir nada bien, mi madre Pasny y Ginny, estaban muy preocupadas por el malestar de Hermione, ya llevaba dos días con las mismas molestias.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, llame al médico para que la examinara

Que es lo que me pasa?- pregunto Hermione que no había querido probar alimento en dos días

Te dije que no comieras tanto en la noche- le dije

Pero tenía hambre- me respondió molesta

Pues si amor, pero mira ahora como estas- le dije tratando de calmarla

Si ahora piensas que estoy gorda- dijo ella soltándose a llorar de la nada

Si así son todos- dijo Ginny acompañándola en el llanto

No lloren – dijo Pansy con lágrimas en los ojos

Que es lo que les pasa?- pregunto Draco aterrado al verlas llorar a las tres

Si me dejaran hablar, yo les podría decir que es lo que pasa- dijo el doctor

Pues hable, antes de mi esposa entre y se una al llanto de estas tres hermosas mujeres – dijo mi padre preocupado

Pues que la Sra. Hermione está embarazada, ha de tener aproximadament semanas – dijo el medico

Qué?- pregunte con emoción – pero ella no se había dado cuenta – dije

Pues así es, está embarazada, así que mañana la espero en mi consultorio para hacerle el primer ultrasonido- dijo el doctoro y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, Hermione, Pansy y Ginny brincaban emocionadas por la noticia de otro bebe, definitivamente mi esposa estaba embarazada

Solo una pregunta?- dijo medico

Si dígame?- le dije

Tengo que pedir el auditorio del hospital para hacer el ultrasonido?- pregunto el doctor

Perdón?- no entendía su pregunta

Usted que cree?, si no cree que todos quepamos en su consultorio, pues arregle que lo hagan en uno más grande o en el auditorio o en un estadio no me importa, pero de que todos vamos a ese ultrasonido todos vamos- dijo mi hermana Pansy

Si por eso yo decía que si lo pido- dijo el médico con miedo a mi hermana

Me acerque a mi esposa, que del enojo había pasado al llanto y del llanto a la alegría y la bese.

Un bebe amor- me dijo emocionada

Si un bebe- dije

Otro fuerte niño tenemos que ser más para poder contra ellas- dijo Draco a lo que recibió un golpe por parte de Ginny

No va a ser una hermosa princesa- dije feliz, en eso entro mi madre entre gritando y llorando, sabía que era de emoción, pero también sabía que mi esposa empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento al ver a mi madre así.

Y lo que dije no tardo mucho, teníamos a 4 mujeres llorando en una habitación, a dos con las hormonas totalmente locas y a otras dos que no toleraban ver llorar a las otras dos.

Por qué lloran?-pregunto Draco

No lo sé, pero si les preguntas a ellas, van a decir que no somos sensibles y que no las entendemos y tendremos que sentarnos a ver películas románticas con ellas, hasta que crean que nos han convertido en seres tiernos y sensibles- dije

Si ni me recuerdes que eso paso cuando Hermione tenía 4 meses de embarazo, nos hizo ver hasta bambi- dijo Ron

Oye esa película es triste, matan a la mama de bambi- dijo Draco triste, que dije triste?

Que te pasa Draco?- le pregunte

Voy por un litro de helado- dijo el

Bebe?- lo llamo Ginny

Dime amor- dijo el

Puedes traer helado para nosotras- dijo Ginny

Y palomitas- dijo Pansy

Y unas galletas de chocolate- dijo Hermione

Y mermelada de fresa- dijo mi madre

Oh por dios, tendremos una tarde de llanto – dijo Ron resignado

Ni que lo digas – dije en el mismo tono que el

Harry pones bambi?- me dijo mi adorable esposa.

De inmediato busque la película, no sabía por qué Hermione se ponía a llorar cada vez que la poníamos eran dibujos animados por dios, pero si le decía algo a mi esposa en estos momento, corría el riego de dormir en la sala y eso si me iba bien.

Draco regreso con todo lo que las mujeres habían pedido, Ron y mi padre, también se nos unieron, sabiendo todos que tendríamos que consolar a nuestras mujeres cuando mataran a la mama de bambi.

Vimos la película y como lo había dicho habíamos tenido que consolarla ella nos dijeron que nosotros no entendíamos lo que les pasaba por no éramos madres, pero para que lo entendiéramos nos hicieron ver bambi dos y lo que paso no lo podía creer.

Después de un rato de película, Ron se levantó del suelo

En esta habitación hay mucha hormona para mí- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Yo estoy de acuerdo.- dije saliendo atrás de el con mi lagrima traicionera que se había salido

Llegamos a la sala de juego donde estaba la mesa de billar y la cantina, atrás de nosotros venían mi padre y Draco.

Creo que el padre de bambi en un cabron hijo de puta- dijo Draco enojado

No, yo creo que lo quería mandar lejos por que necesitaba una madre- dijo Ron

Pobre bambi- dije yo preocupado por el

No puedo creer que estén preocupados por bambi- dijo mi papa divertido

No me importa si es un dibujo animado su padre es un hijo de puta- dijo Draco indignado

Yo estoy contigo, pinche venado- grito Ron

Insistió pobre bambi- dije de nuevo.

Después de unas cuantas copas, Draco, Ron y yo organizamos ir a cazar al pendejo venado que casi no pelaba a si hijo, o sea al padre de bambi, ya teníamos toda la estrategia planeada, mi padre solo se reía de nosotros, me imagino que se hizo tarde porque mi esposa bajo a buscarme para llevarme a dormir.

Amor matare al papa de bambi- dije enojado

Si amor?- me pregunto mi esposa que me ayudo a acostarme

Si, Draco lo atrapara, Ron lo torturara y yo lo acabare- dije platicándole nuestro plan

Ok amor, pero no crees que bambi extrañaría a su papi- dijo mi esposa, riendo, aunque no entendía de que se reír

No importa, nosotros lo adoptamos- dije

Ok amor, mañana hablamos de la búsqueda de bambi- dijo mi esposa. Ahora duerme amor- dijo acariciando mi cabella

Y así lo hice caí en un profundo sueño

* * *

ya solo queda un capitulo


	25. Epilogo

Esta es mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

Gracias por haber leído y por sus reviews y a todos los que la agregaron a favoritos

EriqitaPotterGranger

HARRYSEX

Lun Black

M-PotterMasen

Manue01

Nafershita

TheDiariesDarkness

aniali1234

apple201992

arlethe

carolittle

narbig100

* * *

**Harry**

Han pasado seis meses desde lo de Bambi y nuestras mujeres no nos han dejado de molestar con eso, ellas no entienden que estábamos ebrios, no porque seamos sentimentales ni nada por el estilo, eso es una verdadera estupidez ja, un mafioso no es sentimental, que si he de reconocer no he podido ver bambi otra vez, bueno ni siquiera puedo ver un venado ni en peluche, pero no porque sea sentimental lo aclaro de nuevo, solo que no estoy listo para ver a un venadito aun.

Bueno mi amada Hermione tiene 8 meses de embarazo, a Ginny le faltan unos días, para que llegue al mundo Lyra, si Lyra, es niña, Draco esta aterrado, por que dice que su hija aun no nace y ya tiene instintos asesinos solo de pensar cuando su hija tenga novio.

Que bueno, lo comprendo, si el bebe que Hermione y yo esperamos es niña la, creo que se ira directa a un convento.

Y no es por que sea celoso, solo es para cuidarla, cuando tenga unos 30 años no mejor 40 ya le daré permiso de tener novio y solo si el tipejo que ose poner sus ojos en mi bebe me agrada, eso esta decidido, bueno esta decidido pero aun no se lo he dicho a mi esposa. Que cabe la posibilidad de que cuando se lo diga me mate o por lo menos me rompa un hueso, así que mejor esperare a decírselo cuando nuestra hija si es que es niña nazca.

Estaba en la sala viendo a mi pequeño hijo jugar con sus bloques, cuando sonó mi celular

Que pasa hermano- conteste al ver que era el teléfono de Draco

Ya, el llega y yo no se, esta histérica- dijo Draco y claro que no entendía nada

Draco que pasa, estas bien?- pregunte alarmado al oír su estado de histeria

Ella ya viene- grito desesperado

Lyra?- pregunte

No la reina de Egipto, pues claro que Lyra, que hago?- me pregunto y al fondo oi los gritos de Ginny, Draco si no me llevas al hospital te juro que el mundo se te hara pequeño para esconderte – le grito Ginny

Draco llévala al hospital y por favor cálmate- le pedí y colgué, le grite a Hermione y le informe que Ginny estaba apunto de tener ala bebe mi esposa de inmediato llamo a la niñera para que se encargara de Jason y salimos rumbo al hospital.

Cuando Hermione y yo llegamos , ya estaban ahí, mis padres, Pansy y Ron.

Como esta?- pregunto mi esposa

Quien?- pregunto Pansy

Como que quien, pues Ginny?- dijo mi esposa

Ah ella esta bien, dicen que aun falta un poco pero que todo esta perfecto- dijo Pansy

Pues quien mas esta enfermo?- pregunte

Enfermo no, mas bien un poco lastimado – dijo Ron

Quien ¿- pregunte de nuevo

Draco- dijo mi madre

Por que?- pregunte

Lo que pasa es que el muy tarado se vino al hospital sin Ginny- dijo Ron divertido

Como que sin Ginny?- preguntamos Hermione y yo al mismo tiempo

Si, el salio de la casa, trajo la maleta todo pero se le olvido de Ginny- dijo Pansy tratando de contener la carcajada

Cuando llego al hospital dijo que le había robado a su esposa y se puso histérico, lo bueno es que Ginny estaba mas calmada y tomo un taxi y llego al hospital, nosotros veníamos llegando cuando ella llego- explico mi madre

Y por que Draco esta lastimado?- pregunte

Por que Draco no dejaba de gritar por todo el hospital que le habían robado a su esposa y cuando Ginny lo vio le pego con una charola, los medico se preocuparon y lo llevaron a que le sacaran una radiografía- dijo mi padre

No puedo creer que Draco se halla puesto tan histérico – dije divertido

Bueno pues ese fue en realidad el problema estaba tan histérico que no fue la charola lo que le hizo daño- dijo mi madre

Ah no?- pregunto Hermione

No, fue mas bien el puño de Ginny – dijo Pansy

Valla los dolores han de estar fuertes- dijo Hermione

Si, por eso es que nadie se ha atrevido a entrar a la habitación de Ginny- dijo Ron con miedo

No puede estar tan mal o si?- pregunte

DRACO TE VOY A CASTRAR- se oyó

Creo que lo mejor es que nada mas entren las mujeres- dijo mi padre

Sabio consejo padre- lo apoye

Hermione tu entra primero- dijo Pansy

Yo por que?- pregunto Hermione

Por que tu estas embarazada no te atacara- dijo mi hermana

Ok, pero si avienta algo entras tu Pansy- dijo mi Hermione a lo que mi hermana solo asintió.

Mi madre, mi hermana y Hermione entraron a la habitación de Ginny, y se dejaron de oír los gritos, nos imaginamos que la habían podido calmar.

Draco venia en una silla de ruedas con una enfermera empujándolo.

Que pasa Draco estas bien? – le pregunte a mi amigo que venia sosteniendo algo que traía en el ojo

Si, solo que Ginny estaba un poco alterada- dijo mi amigo levantándose de la silla

Si necesitas algo mas, lo que sea no dudes en pedírmelo- le dijo la enfermera a Draco

Gracias lindura- le dijo Draco sonriéndole

DRACO TE VOY A MATAR- se oyó que gritaron

Sabes hermosa, yo creo que si voy a necesitar algo, sabes un lugar donde me pueda esconder?- le pregunto Draco a la enfermera

Draco por dios, solo esta el labor de parto cuando tenga a la nena en sus brazos olvidara todas las amenazas – dijo mi padre

Seguro?- pregunto Draco con miedo

QUIERO A DRACO- se oyó otro grito

No le necesitamos decir nada, para que saliera corriendo a la habitación de Ginny.

Vimos que las mujeres comenzaron a salir, y Ginny no gritaba así que me imagino que Ginny ya estaba mas calmada.

Comenzamos a ver a varios médicos que entraban eso quería decir que ya había llegado la hora de mandy naciera.

Todos estábamos muy ansiosos y entendía perfectamente bien como se sentía Draco, yo estuve igual cuando nació Jason, aunque no lo quiera reconocer estaba que por poco y me hacia del baño de los nervios, pasaron como 40 minutos, cuando Draco salio con una sonrisa enorme y nos dijo que pasáramos a ver a sus dos ángeles, Draco tenia los ojos llorosos, y Ginny tenia la sonrisa mas hermosa que le había visto, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, que nunca le había visto, me daba gusto ver a mis grandes amigos o mas bien hermanos felices.

Ginny solo estuvo dos días en el hospital, pero todos los demás nos quedamos, ya que el día que Ginny salio, mi esposa empezó en labor de parto, Ginny y Draco se disculparon por no poder estar, pero aun Ginny no podía estarse moviendo como le daba la gana y la pequeña Lyra tampoco, aparte Draco seria amo de casa por un tiempo.

No quise entrar esta vez , estaba demasiado nervioso para poder apoyar a mi esposa, pero entraron mi madre y mi hermana, el doctor en cuanto vio que Pansy entro, casi pide que otro medico atendiera a Hermione, no entendía por que el medico le tenia tanto miedo a mi hermana pero en estos momentos no me importaba.

Según yo ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los médicos habían entrado, yo tenia mi oreja pegada a la puerta.

Ya se tardaron no?- pregunte a mi padre

Harry, llevan 10 minutos- dijo mi padre tranquilo

Seguro, no llevan mas, yo siento que llevan mas- le dije

Hijo cálmate por favor .- me pidió mi padre, pero como quería que me calmara.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero sentí que habían pasado horas y muchas, cuando salio el medico y me informo que podía pasar.

Me pare como de rayo y entre a la habitación, mi esposa tenia un bultito en sus brazos, Pansy y mi madre lloraban, me acerque con cuidado como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar una bomba, pero cuando estuve junto a mi esposa, lo que estallo fue mi corazón

Es una princesa amor- dijo Hermione llorando

Nuestra princesa- le dije viendo a la pequeña bebe

Es hermosa, – dijo Hermione

Si hermosa dije

Y cual es el nombre de este angelito?- pregunto mi madre

Rose- dijimos mi esposa y yo al mismo tiempo.

Una hermosa niña- dijo mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos

Hermione salio al día siguiente de que naciera Rose.

La vida no podía sonreírme mas, tenia una esposa que amaba con locura, unos hijos que eran la mitad de mi corazón y a mi familia unida y feliz .

La vida me había dado mas de lo que yo merecía mucho mas.

Cinco años después.

Harry apúrate por favor- me grito mi esposa

Amor es su aniversario no se están casando de nuevo- le dije a mi esposa que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios

No puedo creer que tu hijo de 6 años y tu hija de casi 5 años sean mas rápidos que tu- me regaño mi esposa

Ok, ok ya voy- dije bajando las escaleras.

Estábamos todos en la casa de Chester, mis padres estaban festejando su aniversario de bodas y como ya se había hecho tradición desde el nacimiento de Rose, todos nos veníamos a la casa de Chester en una vacaciones familiares por así decirlo, por que también venían personas de la organización y aunque ninguno lo reconocía, había veces que esas reuniones nos aterraba, por que era juntar a todo clan, en el que ya se habían integrado Aurora la esposa de Sirius, Septima la esposa de Severus, y Katie la esposa de Oliver , y eran de peligro todas juntas.

Cuando Hermione y yo llegamos al jardín de la casa, ya estaban todos, mis padres se veía radiantes, mis hijos y la nena de Ginny estaban con ellos.

Veo que tu padres son mas felices con sus nietos que con sus amigos- dijo mi esposa abrazándome

Y dime quien no es feliz al lado de esos tres diablillos- dije riendo

Bueno nuestros hijos sacaron lo de diablillos de parte de su padre- dijo Hermione

Lo dudo amor, a veces eres mas tenebrosa que yo- le dije y me gane que mi esposa me peguera juguetonamente en las costillas.

Es hora de la foto- dijo mi madre

Todos nos pusimos en posición como mi madre nos había indicado, las mujeres estaban sentadas y nosotros parados atrás de nuestras respectivas parejas, a diferencia de que Hermione y Ginny tenían a nuestros hijos en las piernas, fue una foto familiar y digo familiar por que aunque en esa foto salía gente de la organización, todos éramos como una familia, cuidándonos unos a otros.

Llego la hora de la comida, mi esposa, Ginny, Draco y yo no pudimos comer ya que nuestros pequeños diablos se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de meterse debajo de la regadera de césped y tuvimos que subir a cambiarlos no sin antes de que nos hicieran corretearlos por todo el jardín.

Cuando regresamos, las mujeres ya estaban en una parte de jardín y los hombres en otra.

Valla veo que tus hijos sabrán como manejar el negocio familiar- dijo Sirius riendo

No lo dudes- le dije

Que estarán planeando ahora nuestras peligrosas esposas- dijo mi padre viendo como las mujeres estaba en una platica muy entretenida

No se, pero me da miedo- dijo Oliver

Si no nos cuidamos , al rato ellas nos van a dejar en la casa a nosotros y ellas se van a hacer cargo de la organización- dijo mi padre

No lo dudes amigo- dijo Severus

Oye Harry -dijo Oliver

Y que harás cuando tu hija crezca?- pregunto stefan

No lo se, le plantee la idea del convento a Hermione y dormí una semana en la sala- dije a lo que todos rieron.

La noche cayo entre risa y charlas, cada uno de los invitados se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Te amo Hermione- dije cuando vi a mi esposa en el balcón de la habitación

No tanto como yo a ti Harry- dijo ella reglándome una hermosa sonrisa

Nunca te has arrepentido de aberte quedado conmigo?- pregunte

Claro que no , eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida eres lo mas importante que tengo jamás dudes de eso Harry – dijo ella mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Segura?- pregunte recorriendo las curvas de su cuerpo con mi manos

Y perderme de estas vacaciones con la mafia? Y lo mejor de todo de manera indefinida- dijo ella atrapando mis labios con un beso.

* * *

Helenil

Manue01


End file.
